


La Capacité d'une Âme (est multipliée par ceux qui s'y attachent)

by Tea_alchemist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Drama, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, voyage temporel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_alchemist/pseuds/Tea_alchemist
Summary: Castiel, impatient, trouve Dean en enfer 13 ans plus tôt. Et lorsqu'il en ressort Dean est en 1993, de nouveau un adolescent  et ses prières n'obtiennent aucune réponses.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural) & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Premier fic de Surnaturel! J'ai écouté la série en anglais donc la terminologie contient probablement quelques erreurs. (Et les fautes habituelles!)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

00

Il n'y a pas grand chose a faire en enfer. Pas quand on est encore humain. Et pourtant ce ne pourrait jamais être qualifié d'ennuyant. C'est terreur et agonie et humiliation, tout les jours, jours après jours. Des jours sans lumière et sans début et sans fin. Le jour commence quand Alastair lui fait mal et il finit quand il s'en va. Quand on demande a Dean si il veut cesser de souffrir et il dit non.

C'est comme ça qu'il sait qu'il va se briser.

Au début, au début... Alastair demandait si il voulait qu'il le détache et Dean comprenait : veux-tu trahir tout ce en quoi tu crois et torturer a ton tour, veux-tu devenir comme moi, veux-tu perdre ton humanité? Et bien sûr que non, bien sûr qu'il disait non et en était fier.

Alastair ne se fatigue jamais de ses cris, ses silences, sa douleur. Toutefois Dean a dépassé sa tolérance a la douleur depuis son premier jour et il se sent se détruire. Il n'arrive plus a penser comme avant depuis des années, n'arrive plus a comprendre certaine chose. Quand Alastair demande si il veut échanger ses chaînes pour un travail il pense : je peux souffrir un peu plus longtemps, je peux tenir, je ne dois pas céder a la tentation.

Si arraché la peau d'un prisonnier est une tentation alors il est déjà perdu, pas vrai?

Il continue a refuser, jour après interminable jour, a secouer la tête, a dire non quand il peu parler mais il sait. Un jour il va en être incapable. Un jour il ne saura plus pourquoi il dit non. On dit que John Winchester a endurer cent ans d'enfer sans jamais céder et Dean le sait. On dit qu'il est plus faible que son père et il le croit.

Un jour son âme sera noir et polluée, corrompue et tordue et il cessera d'être lui. Et ce sera un soulagement.

Un jour Sam aura un démon comme frère.

C'est ce qui lui donne la force de refuser la plupart des soirs. Penser a Sam. Il essaye de ne pas laisser ses pensées se tourner vers lui durant le 'jour'. Pas quand Alastair arrache ses dents et perce ses tympans et laisse d'autre démon l'utiliser. Pas quand on coupe ses jambes et ouvre son ventre et brûle ses yeux. Il ne doit pas penser a son frère dans ces moments là. Mais a la dernière minute, quand Alastair demande, alors il pense a Sam, rien qu'à Sam, pas a demain, et il refuse. Tout les soirs, depuis vingt sept ans, ça fonctionne.

C'est juste... de plus en plus dur. Le pourquoi devient de plus en plus vague.

Une éternité va être très longue.

Il espère seulement, il veut juste... tenir. Aussi longtemps que Sam est en vie sur terre. Pour que son frère ne sache jamais. Ne le voit jamais avec une âme couleur nuit et couverte de sang innocent. Mais les années terrestre sont si lente et il est déjà fracturé et-

Il a du sang dans la gorge, le noyant. S’étouffer le panique toujours autant, c'est impossible de s'y habitué. Il est attaché a la table, incapable de se débattre et Alastair continue a versé le liquide dans sa gorge et il va mourir sauf qu'il est déjà mort, son corps n'a plus de poumons, n'existe plus, mais il a quand même besoin d'air et on l'a drogué un peu plus tôt et il va mourir-il est mort – il-il-

Alastair cesse de verser et il tousse, arrive a tourné la tête pour vomir le sang. De provenance inconnue et c'est dégoûtant. Adolescent il a bu un keg de bière a un party comme ça. Tuyau et entonnoir. De l'alcool bon marché. La maison des parents d'une fille dont il n'a jamais su le nom. A vomit plus tard, une fois seul, embarrassé et content, étourdit et fier. Maintenant c'est dur a comprendre. Il ne referait jamais ça.

Il n'a pas encore réussi a reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il réalise qu'il y a une lumière. Pas une lumière provenant de flammes ou de lave ou chimique- Une lumière comme le soleil a midi, la lune a minuit.

Ce qui ne fait pas le moindre sens. Il n'y a pas de lumière pareil en enfer. Et il n'a plus ses yeux. Alastair les a coupé au scalpel au début de leur 'session', ses joues sont couvertes de leur liquides. Il y a un espace vide sous ses paupière qui le dégoûte, qui le terrifie et- Il ne devrait rien voir, aucune lumière.

Une main se pose sur son front et ce n'est pas celle d'Alastair. Dean doit déliré encore plus qu'il pensait car il est certain qu'elle est faite de clartée. Et c'est- ce doit être une nouvelle forme de torture qui commence et Dean déteste les surprises, déteste l'anticipation d'Alastair face a ses réactions.

Sa vision revient, brûlante, en même temps que ses yeux. Le métal le tenant visé a la table devient poussière.

Il est libéré.

De la table, seulement. Et ça arrive parfois. On le change de cage ou de position, pour le suspendre, pour le mettre a genoux, pour le jeter dans un trou. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé depuis des semaines, peut être des mois. Il ose lever un poignet, plier un genoux.

Il y a... une créature. Elle est composé de lumière et a une forme humanoïde sauf qu'elle lui fait pensé a une étoile. Et elle a des ailes, des ailes de soleil.

Ce n'est pas la nuit mais son corps – son corps spirituel si solide qu'il saigne - guérit. Mieux que jamais. Instantanément. Quand la main de la créature s'enlève il se redresse lentement, s’assoit sur le bord de la table de torture. C'est... il veut dire magique. Mais la magie signifie le mal, signifie des liens avec l'enfer et la créature est l'opposée. Son cœur se serre. La lumière n'est pas infernal.

Elle est divine.

-Dean Winchester, dit la créature – avec une vois mâle, grave. Je suis venu te sauver de l'Enfer.

C'est si inattendu qu'il lui faut un moment pour comprendre. Il a abandonné toute idée de s'échapper ou d'être sauver, de se protéger, de se défendre, depuis plus d'une décennie. Ce n'est pas une option.

Et pourtant un être de lumière est là et il y a un sentiment entre ses poumons qui n'est pas que douleur, qui n'est pas panique. Qui ressemble terriblement a ce qu'il se souvient est de l'espoir.

Il veut demander comment. Pourquoi. Mais ses yeux trouve la forme détruite d'Alastair, devenant lentement poussière, par terre – une autre chose impossible- et _il le croit_. Cet être est là pour le sortir de l'enfer.

-Okay, accepte-t-il. Merci.

La situation, si inattendue, l'étourdit mais il est certain de vouloir sortir d'ici. Même si c'est un piège, même si il se retrouve endetté. Tout est mieux qu'être attaché a cette table. (Presque tout. Il préfère être ici que savoir Sam a sa place.)

L'être attrape ses bras et la sensation est une brûlure. Il ne pense toutefois pas a se dégagé, se relève simplement pour obéir à l'ordre impliqué, se laisse être tirer contre l'inconnu.

-Ça ne va pas être facile, accroche toi.

Rien n'est facile ici, jamais. Il passe ses bras autour du cou de l'autre et une fissure apparaît au plafond. Ou elle était déjà là et il ne l'avait pas remarquer. Quoi qu'il en soit un instant ils sont dans la salle de torture (sa chambre, sa cellule, sa place) et l'autre ils s'envolent par l'ouverture et le monde physique disparaît. Ils sont deux âmes fonçant dans une noirceur totale, remplie d'horreur cachée.

Il y a des espaces ainsi, en enfer. Il sait, c'est dans l'un d'eux qu'on l'a trouver. Des espaces de chaos entre les domaines plus physique, ceux de couloirs et de chaînes et de portes barrées. Des vides de possibilités jamais remplit, dépourvu de lumière, de chaleur mais plein de malices et de danger. Comme si l'enfer n'avait pas été terminé, qu'on avait laissé des espaces sales et primal et sauvage.

On y jette les démons pour les punir. Parfois ils ne retrouvent jamais leur chemin.

Il s'accroche a la créature, de toute ses forces.

La lumière attire l'attention de tout le mal habitant le néant. Ils volent a toute allure, évitant les barbelés et les griffes, contournant les nuages de poisons et l'être bat des ailes et brille. Ces même ailes se font écorchés, les démons se désintègres contre sa forme et font diminuer son éclat. Dean aussi. L'être est si pur, si intense. Il est tout le contraire de l'enfer. Et Dean a passé si longtemps ici, a respirer l'air, a saigné, a être torturé et régénéré – il est pollué lui aussi et l'ange est trop divin. Sa proximité fait mal. Ce doit être un ange, pas vrai? Ce ne peut rien être d'autre.

L'ange évite et combat tout les obstacles et brûle son âme, désintègre les liens tenant son existence en un morceau et Dean s'accroche. Si il doit être détruit il préfère que ce soit ainsi.

-Tu dois continuer d'exister, contredit l'ange. A tout prix.

Il y a un orage dans le chaos, loin d'eux. Très loin d'eux. Avec horreur Dean réalise que ce sont plus d'anges. Un éclair surgit a chaque fois que l'un d'eux meurt. Ils sont des centaines. Des légions. Se battent avec des hordes interminable de démons. Le pourquoi qu'il n'a pas posé plus tôt devient plus urgent. Sûrement ce n'est pas juste pour lui, ce serait absurde, mais l'un d'eux connaît son nom, est venu l'aider. Sont-ils ici pour libéré tout les prisonniers?

-Juste toi, Dean. Tu-

Ils se heurtent a une barrière invisible. Un grappin plonge son métal dans une des ailes et un groupe de démons tirent, les forçant a redescendre. L'ange émet un bruit de douleur qui lui donne mal.

-Pas si vite, Ange. Il s'est vendu a nous, il nous appartient.

L'ange détruit les démons le gardant prisonnier mais une lance perce son autre aile et un fouet s'enroule autour de son pied.

Ils sont entouré d'ennemis. L'orage d'anges est trop loin que pour leur venir en aide. Et pourtant Dean ne s'est pas sentit aussi en sécurité depuis si longtemps. Et pourtant l'espoir est encore là, dans chaque battement de son cœur. Il s'accroche encore plus a la créature. C'est si ridicule. Ils vont tout les deux mourir ici. Ou pire, être reprit prisonnier, ramener dans sa cellule, attaché de nouveau a la table. Et Dean saura que l'ange souffre a cause de lui.

L'ange le serre contre lui, utilise ses ailes déchirées pour les protégées. Utilise son pouvoir pour les garder libre une minute, deux minutes, de plus et Dean continue de se défaire. Son âme va explosé. Une bombe d'énergie a vif, exposée. Dean tremble, quelque chose en lui soudainement ouvert, vulnérable. Et ce n'est pas arrivé lorsque les chiens l'ont dévoré et tué et traîner en enfer mais _maintenant_ il voit sa vie défilé devant lui. Chaque moment vécu lui revient, chaque mot parlé, chaque émotions ressentie. Sa mère lui fait de la tarte. Combien la neige est froide. Son père lui apprend à conduire. Sam vu au travers d'une fenêtre, étudiant pour être avocat. La chaleur du feu ravageant leur maison, le poids de son frère dans ses bras. La police l'arrête pour avoir voler un pain. Un fusil dans sa main, le baril scié, de la fierté dans ses poumons.

L'ange est nommé Castiel.

Il le sait parce que- parce que celui-ci répare ce qu'il est, son essence, fil après fil. Il tient tout ce qu'il est et le régénère, utilisant sa propre énergie divine, sa propre âme. Sa Grâce. Une transfusion de vie qui vient avec ce qui forme Castiel aussi, ses propres souvenirs.

C'est trop. C'est plus douloureux que ce que Alastair lui fait endurer. Parce que c'est vrai et plein de bonne intention et il- Une âme humaine n'est pas conçue pour ça. Castiel modifie son être entier, sa composition, les algorithmes le tenant ensemble en partageant sa lumière. Certain de ses souvenirs s'effacent pour revenir brutalement. L'odeur du café. Des souliers trop petits autour de ses orteils. Les légos de l'impala. Sa musique préféré. Le ton de voix de son père. Son anniversaire. Les élections. Le menu d'un restaurant. Sam-

Castiel a désobéit a ses ordres. Il devait rester avec ses frères mais il a vu une chance, une opportunité, et il ne voulait plus attendre. Alors il l'a saisie, terrifié que Dean Winchester soit brisé si ils prenaient plus de temps. Deux mois passé a s'infiltrer, a le trouver, a attendre le bon moment. Tout ça pour échoué. Il mérite d'être envoyé en Rééducation. D'être châtié. Il a faillit a sa tâche et maintenant la personne qu'ils devaient sauver se détruit a cause de lui. Michaël ne pourra jamais être sur terre. Ils perdront l'apocalypse, failliront tous a leur tâche et il aura causer la perte d'une âme qui devrait être loin de l'enfer, devrait être protégé.

-Non, c'est de ma faute, proteste Dean.

Tout est sa faute. Parce qu'il ne prend jamais les bonnes décisions. N'est pas assez fort. Il n'aurait jamais dû vendre son âme, aurait dû s'assurer que Sam ne meurt pas, que son père ne finisse pas ainsi.

Son âme, sa bombe nucléaire, bat au rythme frénétique de son cœur. Un décompte vers la fin tragique où il va exploser et entraîner Castiel dans sa mort. Il n'est pas encore un démon. L'énergie ne va pas être absorbé par l'enfer, ils sont incompatible. Il va juste créer un cercle de destruction.

Castiel lui donne plus d'énergie, le reconstruit aussi vite qu'il se sépare. Presque aussi vite. Lui donne plus de lui-même et les protège en même temps, repousse l'inévitable de toute ses forces. Les humains ne sont pas fait pour être recousu de divinité. Les anges ne sont pas fait pour être en enfer et y saigné.

-Dean, tu as une destinée-

Son père, sérieux devant lui. Sam, fragile dans sa couverture. _Tu dois protégé ton frère._

-Tu dois survivre.

Une journée d'été, enfermé dans un motel, le frigidaire vide, le temps long. Sam dort et il s'ennuie. Sam dort et il va juste sortir dix minutes, juste pour une partie a l'arcade, juste pour respirer autre chose.

Sam dans son lit, un monstre absorbant sa vie et- _il a une chose a faire, une personne a protégé et il a faillit a sa tâche_.

Castiel est si horrifié, si désespéré et son cœur cesse de battre mais son âme tremble. Dean devrait se séparé de lui, lui donner une chance de survie-

Castiel s'accroche a lui.

Ils vont mourir ici, en enfer, sans autre lumière qu'eux même et un orage de souffrance-

Son âme explose.

Il devient lumière lui-aussi, pour un bref millième de seconde.

…


	2. Chapter 2

01

Il y a une ligne de sel a la fenêtre. Il y a une fenêtre.

Castiel n'est plus là.

Dean est seul dans son corps. Dean a un corps. Dans un lit. Avec des couvertures. Dans un motel.

Il ne sait pas ce qui est le plus prenant, l'absence ou la présence, mais les larmes lui montent au yeux.

Il y a un calendrier au mur, visible par la lumière encore bleuté de l'aube, qui proclame qu'ils sont le 4 juillet, date encerclé de rouge. 1993 est inscrit dans un coin. Ce doit être un très vieux calendrier.

Ou le paradis. Il est peut être dans un souvenir. Il est mort après tout. Deux fois.

Sauf qu'il était en enfer. Et depuis quand est-ce que le paradis existe? Depuis quand sait-il qu'il est assemblé de bons moments?

Depuis quand s'en _souvient_ -il? Il ferme les yeux et il voit des corridors, un incalculable nombre de portes, tout en blanc et- et c'est comme l'enfer, des cellules pour chaque âmes mais il ce passe de bonne chose derrière les portes closes et pas des mauvaises et Castiel aime prendre un raccourci en passant par les W pour se rendre au bureau de-

La migraine est soudaine et intense et complètement différente dans un vrai corps de chaire et d'os. Il presse ses paumes contre ses paupières et c'est si plaisant de pouvoir bouger ses bras. Il est dans un lit et il n'est pas attaché et le soleil se lève.

Le calendrier peu dire ce qu'il veut, il est bien ici. Mort ou vivant.

…

Il est vivant.

Il le découvre lorsqu'une miniature version de Sam le secoue pour lui dire qu'il a faim. Avec la claire anticipation que Dean va lui faire a déjeuner. Comme tout les matins. Il regarde son petit frère, ses traits, ses cheveux, la lueur de vie dans ses yeux, le poids qui n'écrase pas encore ses épaules. Ce Sam est plus petit que lui et n'a jamais connu le deuil, le _vrai_ deuil, de sa vie. Ce Sam ci n'a pas un frère et un père qui se sont vendu a l'enfer.

Alors Dean se relève et va a la cuisine (minuscule, sale) et sort un bol, trouve une cuillère, vide leur dernière boite de céréales pour Sam et lui verse ce qui reste de lait.

Sam reste assis et prend la cuillère, mange comme si c'est normal que Dean fasse ça pour lui. Il ne le pousse pas a manger santé, il ne se plaint pas que les Lucky Charms soit essentiellement fait de sucre. Il fait juste déjeuné, sans s’inquiéter si il reste quelque chose pour Dean, et demande autre chose.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller a la parade?

Parade? Oh, yeah, le calendrier disait qu'ils sont le 4 Juillet. 1993. Sam a dix ans. Et Dean doit encore lui faire son bol de céréales? C'est un enfant gâté. Ce qui est surprenant – ils n'ont pas grand chose, presque rien - et entièrement grâce a lui.

La fierté l'envahi et le réchauffe, comme de la caféine.

-Okay, arrive-t-il a dire.

-Vraiment? Même si papa a dit de rester a l'intérieur?

Son frère le regarde avec de grands yeux, un mélange de joie et de confusion et Dean cherche la bonne réaction a donner. Il ne sait pas comment il s'est retrouver ici, vivant, hors de l'enfer, en 1993. Une large partie de lui doute encore que ce soit réel. Mais. Mais c'est si plaisant qu'il ne veut pas briser l'illusion, si jamais c'en est une. Veut jouer son rôle.

Désobéir a leur père serait hors de caractère. Et irrespectueux envers lui. Et probablement stupide. Dean est là pour lui simplifié la vie, pas la compliqué. D'un autre côté Sam radie de l'espoir et il fait soleil dehors et Dean déteste l'idée de rester enfermer si il peut sortir.

Il veut vraiment voir le ciel.

-Il n'a pas a le savoir, décide-t-il. Et on va être prudent. Et finit de manger et brosse toi les dents avant.

Sam promet et dévore son déjeuner et cours a la salle de bain, laissant Dean seul dans la cuisine. Sa tête fait toujours mal mais la sensation est enterré sous l'étrangeté, le surréalisme de la situation.

L'eau coule dans l'autre pièce et sa main se referme autour de son couteau. Celui qu'il gardait dans sa poche a cet âge là. Sans détourner son regard de la porte de la salle de bain il l'ouvre d'un mouvement de poignet et presse la lame contre la peau de son bras. Le métal creuse une entaille dans sa peau, lui fait mal, laisse de lourdes gouttes de sang chaud se libéré de ses veines. Il referme le couteau, utilise un doigt pour formé un symbole avec le sang, l'active pour brisé toute illusion.

Rien ne change.

Réel. Ce qu'il voit est réel. Le motel, la date, Sam.

Le symbole, son savoir de celui-ci, est nouveau mais il n'en doute pas. Son cœur prend de la vitesse.

_Vrai. Vrai-vraivrai._

L'eau cesse de couler. Il attrape le bol vide, le met dans l'évier et prétend le laver en rinçant son bras.

-Je suis prêt! Annonce joyeusement son frère.

Dean ne l'est pas. Du tout. Il le suit quand même dehors.

…

La journée est magnifique. Dean n'est peut être le meilleur juge pour décidé, et les autres semblent d'un autre avis, mais ça ne change rien. Les nuages gris ne le dérangent pas, le vent soulevant la poussière non plus. Être dehors est fantastique. Le ciel est encore plus vaste qu'il ne se rappelait. Il peut aller où il veut. Marcher et ne jamais s'arrêter.

Il est libre.

Et c'est si plaisant qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire, ne sait pas si il est heureux et soulagé ou terrifié qu'on vienne le recapturé et le ramené en bas.

Après quelques heures Sam a commencé a le regarder, confus, curieux, _inquiet_ , alors Dean fait de son mieux pour avoir l'air normal et le pousse vers un stand de hot dog.

-Va nous en chercher.

-J'ai pas d'argent.

Oh, ça. Yeah, ils n'ont jamais eu grand chose mais enfants ils avaient encore moins. Il y a un dix dollars dans sa poche et Dean sait qu'il est supposé le faire duré le plus longtemps possible.

Il le donne a Sam.

-C'est le 4 Juillet, Papa m'a donner de l'argent en plus, ment-il.

Il va devoir voler un portefeuille pour récupéré son argent. Le sourire de Sam en vaut largement la peine. Il ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois qu'il l'a rendu heureux pour si peu.

Ils passent la journée a se promener dans les rues. Dean volent deux passants pour qu'ils puissent participer au stand de jeux et ils gagnent de stupides prix qu'il faudra cacher de leur père. Il y a des cris et des rires et des dizaines et dizaines de personne, des couleurs éclatantes partout, de la musique, des odeurs de barbecue et de sucre et d'essence et-

C'est un honnête, simple soulagement lorsqu'il se met a pleuvoir au milieu de la parade. Juste quelque goutte qui le font sursauté, au début, et ensuite, abruptement, un déluge. Le ciel s'ouvre et déverse un torrent d'eau sur la parade. La foule hurle et cours se réfugié où ils peuvent : leur voiture, les boutiques, les parasol des terrasses. A les voir on croirait que c'est de l'acide qui leur tombent dessus.

Dean a toujours détester les session avec de l'acide. (Il a toujours détesté toute les sessions.)

-On va être trempé! crie son frère, pour être entendu au travers de l'averse.

Ils sont déjà trempé. C'est glorieux. Et un peu froid. Il ne veut pas que Sam attrape un rhume – ils est pitoyable quand malade et le sirop coûte une fortune. Alors il attrape le bras de son frère et se fraye un chemin vers ce qui peut les protégé.

La porte de l'église grince mais les laisse entré. L'intérieur est sec et, encore mieux, pas plus d'une poignée de personne n'a pensé a s'y réfugié. Le curé les approchent, leur demande où son leur parents et Sam lui donne le mensonge habituel : ils ont été séparé, ils ont un point de rencontre, tout va bien. Normalement Dean serait celui qui devrait répondre mais il est occupé a écouté le pluie martelé le toit. Occupé a se demander si c'est possible de bénir un nuages pour que ce qu'il en tombe brûle les démons.

Il voudrait bénir toute l'eau du monde. Les lacs et les rivière, les piscine, l'eau en bouteille. Les océans.

Une douleur lui rappelant une aiguille dans sa tête le fait serré les dents et il sait soudainement que bénir les océans est en fait bel et bien un plan. Pour l'apocalypse, pour la Guerre Sainte. Et qu'il n'est pas supposé le savoir, n'est pas assez important-

-Dean?

Son frère et le curé le regarde, sourcils froncé.

-Euh, est-ce qu'il y a des toilettes?

Il laisse Sam avec le groupe d'humain et un ordre silencieux de _rester vigilant_ et va s'enfermer dans les toilettes au sous-sol.

Christ. Il doit faire mieux que ça. Ne peut pas être bizarre, attirer l'attention, inquiéter son frère. Pas quand il avait vraiment quatorze ans et pas maintenant. Son père s'attend a mieux.

Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage, même si ça n'aide en rien son mal de tête, retire son t-shirt trempé pour s'essuyer les cheveux avant de le tordre au dessus de l'évier. C'est en le remettant qu'il voit le journal posé sur la poubelle. La photo d'un enfant malade est en première page, le titre révèle qu'il n'est pas le premier.

_4 Juillet 1993_ , réalise Dean. _Shtriga._

Ce soir est le soir où il va désobéir et mettre Sam en danger. Où Sam est presque mort parce qu'il voulait jouer.

…

L'averse ne dure pas longtemps, aussi bref qu'intense. Le soleil revient et pourtant l'extérieur semble plus dangereux qu'avant. Il sait que le Shtriga opère de l'autre côté de la ville, il sait que Sam est plus vieux que les autres victimes, dont la plus vieille a huit ans.

Il sait aussi que le monstre a repéré John Winchester et décidé de se venger de son harcèlement.

Il sait de quoi Sam a l'air sous la forme sombre, faible, sans défense, sa peau trop pâle.

Rester dans l'église ne servirait toutefois a rien et ils faut qu'il retournent au motel parce que c'est là qu'ils vivent présentement, là où leur père s'attend qu'ils soient. Ce n'est pas attrayant mais c'est nécessaire. Dean est champion a faire le nécessaire. Alors ils rentrent attendre le monstre.

Mais avant de quitter l'église... il fait un arrêt près des cierges. Seulement trois sont allumé et il y a une liste de prix a côté d'une boite de donation. Il pense a en allumé un sans payer, puis il pense que ça ne lui attirerait aucune faveur et... yeah, c'est probablement pourquoi la majorité paye : la superstition. La paranoïa d'être surveillé.

Dean espère qu'il l'est. Qu'on le regarde de En Haut.

(Craint que En Bas le voit.)

Il lui reste un billet et il le met dans la boite avant d'allumer la plus grosse chandelles. Et ensuite... il hésite. Il n'a jamais prié, pas qu'il s'en souvienne. Sa mère lui a parler des anges, avait une statuette de chérubin, mais il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais récité de prière avec elle, ou toucher une bible. Ne se rappelle pas avoir été a l'église, pas avant que son père commence a chasser et les laisse n'importe où, incluant avec Père Jim. Et celui-ci n'a jamais expliquer comment prier non plus.

Alors il hésite puis pense a Sam qui l'attend et arrête d'hésiter. Il presse ses mains ensemble, comme la statue contre le mur et ferme un œil. Deux serait exagéré et dangereux.

_Heu... Castiel, si jamais tu peux m'entendre – c'est Dean, Winchester – je suis vivant et euh, j'espère que tu l'es aussi. J'aimerais un signe si tu peux. Ce serait bien de parler. La fin. Amen._

Il n'a aucune idée de comment on finit une transmission spirituelle. Il va devoir faire des recherches. A la librairie parce qu'ils sont en 93 et internet est encore lent et stupide. Merde.

-Dean!

-J'arrive!

Le curé désapprouve de leur manque de respect, ça ce voit, et Dean remet rapidement ses mains ensemble, pressé de partir. Comment c'est dans les les lettres déjà? P.S. C'est ça.

_P.S : Castiel, j'ai volé un crucifix en fer consacré. Mais c'est pour une bonne cause._

Se confesser est étrange. Mieux vaut toutefois le dire a Castiel qu'au curé a qui le crucifix appartient. Et mieux vaut le dire tout court si les anges existent et qu'ils sont de potentiel alliés.

Il n'y a aucune réponse, la flamme ne change pas de taille. C'est le silence total dans sa tête, juste un vide et de la douleur et pas d'ange. Il quitte l'église méfiant et inquiet. Bien. Il ne devrait pas se laisser distraire par le ciel et la sensation du vent. Il a une mission.

La foule commence a revenir, sortant des bâtisses et de leur voitures et c'est trop. Trop de gens, trop pour une journée. Il attrape l'épaule de Sam pour le guider vers le motel – il va falloir qu'ils marchent un bon moment. L'Impala lui manque.

-Mais il y a-

-On rentre, coupe Dean.

Son frère soupire mais ne proteste pas plus, sachant que sortir sans permission est déjà plus qu'il n'aurait normalement eu. Dean vole un dernier portefeuille en partant, grimace en ne trouvant qu'un billet de 20 a l'intérieur et jette le reste. C'est assez pour manger se soir et il sait que John va revenir durant la nuit, ils n'ont pas long a tenir. Et cette fois il ne va rien gaspiller a jouer a la stupide arcade.

Sam le voit faire et radie des reproches.

-Quoi?

-Rien.

'Rien' ne sonne pas comme rien. 'Rien' sonne comme 'tout'. Dean hausse les épaules – son frère comprendra un jour. Peut être. Quoi que maintenant qu'il y pense il n'a jamais été okay avec le vol et les scam de cartes de crédit et tout le reste. Non, Sam est partit étudier la loi et l'ordre.

Pas grave. Dean peut comprendre pour eux deux, peut voler pour eux deux. Sam n'aura jamais a s'en inquiété, jamais a s'y résigné, jamais a approuver.

…

Le jour tombe et la noirceur s'étend dans tout les coins, repousser uniquement par la lumière de la TV et l'ampoule bon marché dans le couloir. Et pourtant ça n'a rien avoir avec la noirceur de l'enfer. Même sans soleil, même en sachant qu'il y a du danger ici aussi, c'est complètement différent.

Sam commence a somnoler et Dean, cœur lourd, l'envoie dormir.

-Et toi?

-Je vais attendre papa.

-Il devait revenir hier, proteste Sam.

Dean aimerait dire qu'avoir l'existence de monstres confirmée, le Noël précédent, a été le début des... doutes de Sam a propos de leur père, qu'il a été secoué et a mal réagit. Il aimerait dire qu'il n'y a pas de bonnes raisons pour fonder ces doutes.

Mais leur père a bel et bien dit qu'il serait là hier et n'est pas revenu. Et Sam le questionne depuis qu'il a apprit a parler.

-Je vais juste attendre une heure de plus. Va dormir Samantha.

Son frère proteste de nouveau – le surnom cette fois – mais il est fatigué des activités de la journée et finit par obéir. Ça lui avait manquer. Un Sam qui argumente, oui, mais qui lui fait confiance, qui le regarde et s'attend a ce qu'il aille la réponse.

Dean n'a plus aucune réponses, juste des questions.

Il attend une demi heure de plus dans le vieux sofa (qui sent le moisi et les nachos) avant de fermé la télévision. Sam est endormit et il a l'air si, si jeune. Est jeune. Dix ans. Innocent et sans défenses. Enfin, un kidnappeur humain se ferait écrasé les orteils et brisé le nez et tordre les petits doigts, mais contre toute les horreurs qu'ils chassent?

Dean le savait quand il avait vraiment quatorze ans et il le sait encore plus maintenant : il ne peut pas le laisser seul, sans protection. Et pourtant...

Il se cache dans l'ombre de la porte, utilise son frère comme appât pour le monstre. Si il veut sauver les autres enfants il doit tuer le Shtriga. Pendant qu'il se nourrit. Ce qui est dangereux et terrible et qui lui donne envie de s'excuser un million de fois.

Il va le faire quand même. C'est nécessaire.

…

C'est systématique, Castiel a découvert. Pour chaque miracle qu'il exauce il se fait réprimander. Pour chaque ordre qu'il désobéit il se fait châtié. Pour chaque question en trop il se fait envoyer en Rééducation.

Il vient d'en ressortir, tout récemment. Il ne se souvient plus de pourquoi il y a été envoyé – son offense a été arraché a sa mémoire pour éviter qu'elle ne continue a l'influencée – mais il sait qu'il ne veut pas y retourner. Il sait aussi qu'on l'y envoie pour son bien, pour le garder sur le bon chemin. C'est honteux que ses supérieurs doivent en venir a de telles méthodes. Il est pareil a un humain dépendant au drogues, obligeant sa famille a le détoxifier encore et encore et incapable de rester pure.

Castiel doit cesser de questionner. On lui a assigner une Tâche des plus importante a sa naissance et il en est si, si fier. Il doit s'assurer d'être digne de celle ci. Surtout maintenant que l'objet de sa mission est finalement née. Bientôt, dans quelques années a peine, il pourra le sortir de l'enfer, veillez sur lui, le guider et le protéger. Le préparer pour Michael.

Il doit juste attendre un peu plus longtemps.

Ne doit pas l'approcher avant de l'avoir sortir de l'enfer. Même si l'idée qu'il y soit envoyé lui donne la nausée. Ne serait-ce pas mieux d'empêcher-

Il immobilise ses ailes, chacune de ses plumes.

Non. C'est ce qui l'a probablement envoyé en Rééducation, ce genre de réflexions qui sont... inapproprié pour un ange de sa catégorie. Il doit arrêter de poser des questions. Et d'avoir des idées. Il va obéir et arrêter de causer des problèmes. Sa garnison compte sur lui. Michael aussi.

Dieu lui a donner une mission et il va en être digne.

Il reste immobile un long, long moment. Peut être toute une semaine. Peut être une saison. Il ne bougera que lorsqu'on le lui dira de le faire. Il-

Il sursaute quand une voix éclot dans sa tête. Jeune. Hésitante. Assourdissante dans le silence.

_Heu... Castiel, si jamais tu peux m'entendre – c'est Dean, Winchester –_

Dean Winchester.

Il écoute attentivement. Personne n'a jamais directement prier en son nom. Parfois il entend une prière adresser _aux anges en général_ mais pas _a_ _lui_. Et c'est de la part de sa mission, son protégé.

Comment est-ce que celui-ci sait son nom? Connaît-il sa destinée?

Et pourquoi commettre un délit dans une église?

Et... il veut un signe. De sa part. Et Castiel a très très envie de lui en donner un.

_Je ne dois rien désirer_ , se rappelle-t-il. _Je ne dois rien questionner. Ce n'est pas ma place, ce n'est pas mon droit._

Il ne peut pas répondre a Dean Winchester.

…

La créature entre par la fenêtre, tel une ombre. Elle n'émet aucun son. Ses pas n'émettent aucun bruit, ne cause aucune vibration. Elle s’assoit sur le bord du lit qu'occupe Sam, le regarde dormir un instant avant de se pencher vers lui, main sur son cou et commence a se nourrir.

Dean compte jusqu'à trois. Un. Deux.

Trois.

Puis il ne saute pas sur le monstre. Il se relève simplement, aussi silencieux que le Shtriga, avance vers le lit a son tour. Il vient de passer les vingt-sept dernières années a refusé de frapper une autre âme. A apprendre que se défendre était peine perdue et, ensuite, simplement impossible. Il n'a pas _envie_ de tuer et ses instincts lui disent de faire le contraire, de refuser toute violence et protégé ce qui reste de son âme.

Si il y pense il va trébucher et trembler alors... il ne pense pas. Il s'approche et relève le crucifix et l'enfonce de toute ses forces dans le corps du monstre, sans hésitation.

Le Shtriga hurle et relâche Sam, Dean arrache le crucifix avec ses deux mains et quand la créature se tourne vers lui le replonge dans son ventre. Des doigts trop long enserrent ses poignets et des griffes trop acérées découpent sa peau. Il y a de la haine dans les yeux de son adversaire. Ensuite il n'y a plus rien. Le monstre est mort et implose, se transforme en une pile de haillons noir et d'épaisse cendres qui ressemble a du charbon.

Une chance qu'ils n'ont pas laisser de dépôt – le tapis va être encore plus ruiné qu'avant. Il plaint les prochain locataire.

_La créature est a ses pieds, morte. Il n'avait pas tué depuis si longtemps. Où est-ce que les monstre vont après la mort? Ont-ils seulement une âme?_

L'existence du purgatoire est soudainement quelque chose qu'il sait et il serre les dents pour endurer la douleur qui vient avec l'information.

-Dean, souffle Sam, assis dans son lit, yeux rond.

Sa langue est aussi lourde que son cœur l'était tout a l'heure. Son frère a l'air okay. Alerte et vivant. Il va bien. Dean ne l'a pas tuer, est arriver a temps.

La porte du motel est presque défoncée lorsqu'on entre brusquement. Dean a déjà son pistolet de sortit et son corps entre la porte et Sam quand l’intrus arrive a la chambre.

C'est leur père.

John Winchester se tient devant lui. Vivant. Essoufflé, un fusil en mains. L'arme est baissée lorsqu'il voit le monstre mort et Dean se force a faire pareil. Sa tête lui hurle que c'est anormal, que son père est mort, qu'il est encore en danger. Il se retient d'intervenir quand John va vérifié que Sam n'a rien, touche son cou, sa tête.

-Dean m'a sauvé, assure son frère. Je vais bien. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est – c'était - et pourquoi est-ce que ça m'a attaquer et où étais-tu? Tu devais être là hier!

Leur père le décoiffe affectueusement, ignore toute les questions et se tourne vers Dean.

-Bon travail fiston.

Son expression est si soulagé, si fière. Un peu surprise, aussi. Il ravale l'anxiété serrant sa gorge et hoche la tête.

Il devrait peut être dire quelque chose mais comme il ne trouve aucun de ses mots il reste silencieux.

-On ne peut pas rester, soupire John. Je m'occupe du corps. Dean ramasse vos affaires et prépare ton frère-

-Je veux savoir c'était quoi, insiste Sam, pâle. Un vampire?

-Nous partons dans vingt minutes.

-Compris, accepte Dean. Sam remet tes livres dans ton sac, je m'occupe du reste.

Il pense que Sam a besoin d'une couverture, d'un chocolat chaud et d'une explication. (Dean en a besoin et il n'a pas été attaquer dans son sommeil.) Il sait toutefois que si John leur dit de se préparer ils doivent se préparer. Alors il remballe leur maigres possessions, enlève les lignes de sel, récupère les armes cachées, va reprendre le quart de pot de beurre d'arachides dans l'armoire. Ses manches sont humides et inconfortables mais font un bon travail d'absorber le sang qui coule de ses poignet. Il va devoir les désinfecter au sel et a l'eau bénite dès qu'il en aura la chance.

Sam met ses espadrilles quand il les pose devant lui, sourcils froncer, jointures blanches tellement il tient son sac fort. Il ne sait pas comment le réconforter. Il est trop jeune pour aller dans un bar, trouver une bière et une blonde – ou une jolie brunette.

Leur père jette ce qui reste du Shtriga dans une grosse poubelle de métal a l'extérieur. Une fois tout dans l'impala, enfants inclus, il y met le feu et ils partent sans s'attarder une seconde de plus.

_J'ai changer le passé._

Il a changer le cours de l'histoire, changer comment la soirée s'était originellement déroulée. Et si il peut faire ça... il peu faire plus.

La ville défile par la fenêtre, illuminée par les lampadaires et les feux d'artifices et il presse discrètement ses mains ensemble.

_Castiel, c'est encore Dean. Winchester. J'ai vaincu le Shtriga. Grâce a toi. Je t'en dois une. Amen._

…


	3. Chapter 3

02

Voici ce que John a été pour Sam au cours de sa vie : un vendeur d'assurances, un mécanicien, un chauffeur de camion de livraison, un inspecteur, un détective privé. Voilà ce qu'il a trouver au cours des années : de multiples cartes de crédit sous de multiples identités, des cartes avec la photo de son père mais jamais son nom, des badges le disant agent du FBI, de la NSA, journaliste. Un col de prêtre. Des armes.

Des armes et des armes et des armes.

Il n'est pas stupide, ne l'a jamais été. Il voit les lignes de sel sous les fenêtres, vois les symboles graver par Dean près de leur lits. Vois les vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang. S'est déjà réveillé pour espionner son frère recoudre une plaie de son père. A neuf ans Sam est persuadés qu'il y a des secrets et que ceux ci ne sont pas bons. Son père doit être un dealer de drogues ou un criminel du genre, forcés d'aller de ville en ville pour ne pas être attraper.

Ou... il est un tueur en série. Avec une étrange religion le forçant a utiliser de larges quantités d'eau bénites pour... quelque chose. Purifié ses victimes.

Il ne sait pas. Parce que personne ne lui dit rien.

Parce que entre John et ses secrets il y a Dean.

Dean qui fait son lavage et prépares ses lunchs et vole des livres a la bibliothèque pour lui. Dean qui obéit toujours _toujours_ a leur père, sans poser de questions. Dean qui se rappelle des anniversaires et du premier jour de classe et signes ses permissions scolaires. Dean qui ne pourrait pas être le fils d'un tueur en série, pas vrai?

_Papa est un super héro._

Noël est terrible, bien sûr. Leur père est absent et ils sont coincés au milieu de nul part et il n'y a même pas de neige. Et apparemment le Père Noël n'existe définitivement pas. Ce qu'il savait. Il avait juste un espoir. Tout ce qui existe de spécial est dangereux et monstrueux et veut les tuer. Et leur père les chasses et les tues en premier pour sauver les humains normaux. Ça sonne, en effet, comme ce qu'un super héro ferait.

Mais. Pas un père. Du moins Sam en doute sérieusement.

Il donne le collier a Dean.

Quand leur père revient finalement, deux jours plus tard, il a la double envie de lui jeter les bâtons de majorette a la tête et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Après le Shtriga il penche de plus en plus souvent vers les bâtons.

Ce n'est pas qu'il en veut vraiment a son père d'avoir attirer l'attention du monstre ou d'avoir emmener ses fils dans une ville où les enfants étaient la cible de dangereuses attaques. Non, okay, il lui en veut pour ça, mais c'est un ressentiment familier qu'il comprend. Mais récemment... il _désapprouve_. Il ne sait pas encore exactement de quoi. Ne peut pas encore nommer le problème. Cependant il y en a un et il y quelque chose en lui qui juge et qui dit _non, ça ne va pas_.

Dean lui dit que c'est juste la puberté qui commence quand il tente de s'expliquer et lui donne un magazine Playboy.

Idiot.

Son père... il n'essaye pas de partager le sentiment avec lui. Tout ce qu'il lui dit est habituellement ignorer ou rediriger vers Dean. Un trou dans ses souliers, un mot de latin qu'il ne comprend pas, un frigidaire vide? _Demande a ton frère. Je lui ai déjà appris ça, je lui ai donner de l'argent, je n'ai pas le temps._

L'été est long. Ils le passent dans le siège arrière de l'impala, sur la route, dans deux motel différent puis dans un chalet sans électricité. Sam se fait morde par dix sortes de moustiques, minimum, et a l'honneur de regarder leur père entraîner Dean dans l'art de la survie et du meurtre. Tirer au fusil a plomb fait passer le temps, ainsi que lire des livres sur les créatures que leur famille chasse et ce n'est pas les pires vacances au monde il suppose... sauf qu'il est certain qu'à la rentrée scolaire les autres parleront de Disney Land et de barbecue en famille et d'aller a la piscine.

Il y a un Lac près du chalet mais il est habité par un monstre et ils ne le tuent que deux jours avant qu'ils ne doivent partir. Et même après ce n'est pas sécuritaire de se baigné dedans.

Quand ils s'installent de nouveau dans l'impala a la fin d'août Sam a grandit de cinq centimètres et a perdu cinq tonnes de patience. Les piqûres d'insectes sont si irritante qu'il serre constamment les poings pour ne pas se gratter.

-Où est-ce qu'on va?

-New York, répond leur père. Fergisson vous a déjà inscrit a l'école et nous laisse son appartement pendant qu'on part chasser.

-Tu t'en vas avec lui?

-Il y a du travail a faire Sam. Ton frère s'occupera de toi.

Bien sûr que Dean s'occupera de lui. Ce n'était pas sa question.

Il jette un coup d’œil a Dean pour voir si il va protester être de nouveau abandonner mais celui-ci a la tête appuyer contre la fenêtre, l'air épuisé. Il a des cernes noir et boursouflé sous les yeux, le teint pâle et un énorme bleu a la mâchoire, gracieuseté du monstre du Lac. Ou des leçons en combats rapproché de John. Sam n'est pas certain, c'est arrivé le même jour.

Le sentiment de reproche s'intensifie.

Il serre les poings un peu plus fort.

…

L'appartement a a New York est mieux que ce a quoi il s'attendait.

Il écrase un cafard sous le talon de sa chaussure et sourit presque quand Sam grimace.

-Soit pas une princesses Samantha.

-Ferme là. Et c'est insalubre Dean.

Il dit _insalubre_ avec une note de jugement, c'est un autre point contre leur père. Dean a hâte que son frère cesse de compter.

-On va garder une brique a porter de main pour écraser la vermine, c'est tout.

Il agite un livre et tue un autre cafard sur le mur avec pour démontrer. Son frère est si horrifié qu'il a de nouveau envie sourire. Ce qui est difficile – les muscles de ses joues ont atrophié ou quelque chose. Pas parce qu'il n'est pas content – la vie est belle, sa famille est en vie (minus sa mère), il est libre et son âme lui appartient de nouveau. C'est juste... difficile.

Alastair souriait tout le temps.

-C'est à l'école! Je dois rendre ça!

-Oups... je devrais l'essuyer alors...

Sam jure quand il essaye d'enlever les reste de l'insecte avec le t-shirt de son petit frère -celui qu'il porte -et l'évite de justesse. Dean suit, bien sûr, et ils passent les quinze minutes suivante a se battre. A jouer.

Yep. New York est mieux que l'impression qu'il en avait garder. Le passé est mieux que le futur, a coup sûr.

Au soir il sort sur les escaliers devant la fenêtre – ce que la plupart des habitants de la ville considèrent comme leur balcon et pas une sortie d'urgence – et prie. Il a une bible avec lui, est entrain de la lire, essaye de s'appliquer mais... ça ne correspond pas vraiment a ce qu'il a en tête.

_Castiel, c'est Dean. Nous sommes bien installer. Personne ne pose de questions a l'école et l'électricité fonctionne. Sam a besoin de nouveaux vêtements, l'abruti n'arrête pas de grandir. Je vais essayer de trouver une job de weekend. Gagner de l'argent honnêtement._

_Si tu m'as envoyé un signe je l'ai manquer._

…

Pour être honnête il ne se souvient pas exactement de comment c'était avant. C'était il y a quinze ans terrestre et presque trente ans infernal. 42 ans.

Il regarde ses mains, ongles cassés et une ou deux cicatrices mais si jeune. Il ne peux même pas encore se faire pousser de barbe. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir ses 56 ans. Il n'a pas l'air d'être _plus vieux que son père_.

-Okay, pourquoi pas. Tu as une vieille âme, ça ce voit dans tes yeux.

C'est ce que lui a dit la garagiste (une dame elle même âgée - visiblement) quand il a demandé un emploi et a jurer avoir le savoir faire. Une vieille âme. Yeah. Une âme passée au broyeur.

Une âme sauver par un ange.

Donc il ne se souvient pas des détails du premier automne 1993 mais il sait que ce devait être différent. Parce que le Dean d'avant ne devait pas vivre avec l'enfer sous les paupières. Le Dean d'avant n'avait pas des centaines de fragments de souvenirs d'un ange qu'il n'arrive pas a contacter. Impossible de savoir si Castiel est vivant ou pas, si son voyage temporel l'a affecté, si il est revenu lui aussi, si-

L'automne original, selon ce dont il se rappelle, avait été tout aussi chaud et humide. Il n'avait pas lu la bible mais il avait... expérimenté avec sa sexualité. Avec une fille pas superbe mais très, très séduisante. Avec un autre élève de sa classe qui faisait plus de sport que de math (mais qui faisait peut être un peu de meth). Moins de littérature, plus d'aventure. Là dessus le passé gagnait haut la main. D'un autre côté, originellement, il n'avait pas eu d'emploi, donc pas de revenu et il avait dû être de plus en plus créatif pour payer les factures. Il avait fini par transporter de la drogue du point A au point B quatre ou cinq fois.

Pas étonnant qu'il aille finit en enfer.

Cette fois il essaye vraiment de faire mieux.

Il lit les textes religieux et fait ses devoir et travail vingt heures semaines pour pas grand choses et veille sur Sam. Il lui achète même des trucs santé. Parfois. C'est arrivé. (A deux reprises.) L'important est qu'il essaye. Il s'attarde le moins possible a ce qui est arrivé en enfer, a ce qui est arrivé _avant_ l'enfer, a ce qui l'attend. Il reste dans le moment présent et est reconnaissant d'être ici, maintenant. Dans ses meilleures années.

Puis John revient et lui rappelle que meilleures n'est pas une unité de mesure précise et ne veut certainement pas dire parfaites.

…

Il rêve. De Sam et lui chantant avec la radio, son âme damné mais son frère en vie. Il rêve de sa mère et de flammes, mais c'est un vieux cauchemar qui n'arrive pas a garder l'attention de son subconscient. Il rêve d'être dans l'Impala, au volant.

La route est infinie, un moment des champs, un autre une forêt, les deux alternant constamment. Il y a une odeur de burger dans l'air bien qu'il est certain d'avoir tout juste nettoyé l'intérieur.

La radio s'éteint d'elle même, ACDC coupé abruptement. Il essaye de l'ajusté mais il n'y a aucune cassette a l'intérieur et ses doigts reviennent couvert de sang. Et soudain l'impala est un corbillard et la forêt est un cimetière et toute les tombes sont ouvertes et en feu-

On toque a la porte. Sa main trouve son revolver, ses yeux trouve Sam. Celui-ci a un couteau et fait signe qu'il va suivre le protocole et rester en arrière. Il fait encore noir mais la lumière des néons d'en face est largement suffisante et Dean se glisse hors du lit sans bruit et va se placer a côté de la porte.

-Quoi?

-C'est moi. Christo.

La majorité de la tension se dissipe immédiatement et il déverrouille la porte pour laisser son père entrer. Celui-ci... est dans un sale état. Sale littéralement – cheveux gras, odeur de sueur, vêtement froissé et couvert de boue, de sang – et dans le sens où il a des cernes gonflées, le teint trop pâle et qu'il tient un t-shirt roulé en boule contre une blessure sanglante.

Dean se redresse, tout son corps demande qu'il aide son père. Il lui tend tout de même un shooter en argent remplit d'eau bénite avant de dire quoi que ce soit. John le prend, le boit et saisit son épaule.

-Va chercher de quoi régler ça fiston. Et quelque chose de plus fort.

La main de son père laisse des trace brunes et rouges sur son t-shirt. Il se dépêche d'obéir, parce que vieux ou pas son père et son père, et va chercher la trousse de soin et une bouteille de whisky.

-Tout va bien, tu peux aller te recoucher, assure-t-il a Sam.

Son petit frère relève un sourcil, lui donne le doigt d'honneur et va rejoindre leur père dans la partie salon-cuisine-entrée. Sam et lui partageait le lit de Fergisson – il n'y en a qu'un. Il n'est pas certain d'où ils dormiront maintenant. John va en avoir besoin, blessé comme ça il ne peut pas rester sur le sofa, celui-ci est trop petit et misérable. Son frère pourra prendre le sofa et lui le planché.

Si ils restent ici. Si ils ne s'en vont pas aujourd'hui ou demain.

Son père est assis et a déjà enlever sa chemise quand il revient avec le nécessaire. Dean lui donne la bouteille, sachant par expérience qu'un verre serait superflu, et s'installe pour s'occuper de sa plaie. Elle a déjà été recousue mais la moitié des points de sutures se sont rompus et la peau est rouge et chaude. Il se met au travail.

Il ne pense pas a l'enfer et quand on le cousait pour le plaisirs. La bouche. Les yeux. _Ses deux mains ensemble derrière son dos pour voir combien de temps il tiendra-_

Il nettoie, désinfecte, recoud, applique une crème antibiotique.

Il ne pense pas.

-Comment c'est arrivé? Est-ce que Fergisson va bien? Demande Sam.

-Il est en un seul morceau – pour le moment. J'ai dû rebrousser chemin.

Il agite la bouteille vers son pied. Dean obéit la suggestion et, gestes a la fois prudents et efficaces, enlève la bottine puis le bas. John lâche une litanie de jurons entre des dents serrées et il grimace en sympathie. La cheville est brisé, pas de doute la dessus. Tout est enflé et bleu et il va falloir un vrai doc pour ça. Sam émet un bruit de détresse et il se rappelle brusquement que son frère a dix ans. Il n'a encore rien vu de pire.

Dean aimerait _tellement_ qu'il ne voit rien de pire.

-Sammy, va chercher de la glace.

Ça va peut être rediriger son attention. Pour une demi seconde. Cet endroit est si minuscule.

-J'ai fais quelques appels – y'a personne pour venir donner un coup de main. Personne qui serait là dans les quarante huit heures, continue leur père. Tu vas devoir y aller.

Pour une seconde Dean pense que son père veut dire que _Sammy_ devrait aller s'en occuper. Ce qui est absurde. Puis il réalise que oui, bien sûr que c'est absurde, John parle de lui.

Il attrape la glace que Sam laisse tomber de justesse.

-Yeah, bien sûr, je-

-Quoi? Dean ne peut pas!

Dean lance un regard noir a son frère qui serre les poings, yeux fixé sur leur père et leur père, pour sa part, prend une longue gorgée d'alcool.

-Et pourquoi pas? Demande John, pas encore offensé, juste épuisé. C'est un chasseur maintenant, un homme.

Avec un élan de surprise suivi d'une vive fierté Dean réalise qu'il fait référence au Shtriga. Et okay, sûre, il a dû voyager dans le temps avec l'aide d'un ange pour réparer son erreur – sans aucune préméditation de sa part – mais il l'a fait. Il était là au bon moment cette fois et... et contrairement a avant son père lui fait maintenant confiance a la place d'être déçu. C'est plaisant a entendre. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Il a quatorze ans! Et regarde ce que cette chose t'a fait a toi!

-Il sait se battre fiston. Et maintenant je sais a quoi on fait face-

-C'est trop dangereux! Interrompt Sammy. Et-et il va manquer l'école et est-ce que tu te préoccupe de-

-Tu sonnes comme ta mère, interrompt a son tour John, voix d'acier.

Un silence suit sa déclaration – son _accusation_ \- et il repose la bouteille sur la table, geste maladroit. Le sujet de leur mère est tabou. Ne peut jamais qu'être invoqué par leur père et vient toujours avec une lourdeur dans l'air.

Dean aime mieux que ce soit ainsi. Si ils avaient une vraie discussion sur le sujet, si passer leur vie dans une quête de vengeance était un choix... son père n'aimerait pas ce qu'il a a dire. Et il n'aimerait pas le dire non plus.

(Les arguments, les disputent, les portes claquées, les absences. Il peut oublié des millions de détails de sa vie mais pas ceux là. Mais ce sont des armes qu'il ne pourrait jamais utiliser contre son père, jamais directement.)

John explique ce qu'ils ont découverts sur les monstres qu'ils chassaient. Lui donne le dernier emplacement connu de Fergisson. Puis il l'envoie préparé ses affaires et Dean y va, il a déjà une liste en tête.

Sam vient le rejoindre dans la chambre alors qu'il finit de s'habiller. Son expression est pleine de jugement. Leur père a dû perdre un million de points cette nuit. Ce matin.

-Dean-

-J'y vais. J'en suis capable Sammy.

-C'est stupide.

Son sac d'école est vidé et il y met l'essentiel. Munitions, couteaux, boussole, rations, trucs médicales... Tout ce qu'il peut porter sans se gêner. Ce qui est moins qu'avant. Que ce qu'il pourra un jour porter. Les deux.

-Quoi? Tu veux qu'on laisse un autre chasseur se faire dévorer dans les bois?

-Que ce soit _toi_ qui y aille! Tu vas te faire tuer!

-Wow, merci pour le vote de confiance-

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire!

Il... oui, il sait. Sam est aussi terrifié qu'il meurt que l'inverse.

-On a un travail a faire. Une responsabilité.

-Ça aussi c'est stupide. Tu as un test aujourd'hui, ça aussi c'est une responsabilité.

-Je pense que sauver des vies est un peu plus important.

-Une responsabilité envers toi même et ton futur Dean!

Et il voit, soudainement, ce que les professeurs ont si souvent vu en Sam. Parce qu'il a dix ans et il est si intelligent. Trop intelligent par moment. Il l'a toujours su, bien sûr, mais c'est différent maintenant. Leur écart d'âge a changer. Sa perspective a changer.

Il ferme son sac.

-Écoute. Je vais revenir.

Sammy secoue la tête.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ça.

Dean hausse les épaules parce que c'est vrai. Il n'ajoute rien – il n'a rien d'autre a offrir. Sauf :

-Prend soin de papa, ne vous disputez pas trop.

Son père lui lance un trousseau de clés quand sort de la chambre et il les reconnaît juste au toucher.

-Tu te rappelle de ce que Bobby t'a apprit? Ramène la moi en parfait état, comprit?

-Clair et net.

Il part. Clé de l'Impala entre les doigts.

…

Dean Winchester, Castiel réalise, est quelqu'un de persistant. Et qui le confond. Pas... Dean il comprend. Quand il prie – et il le prie souvent et toujours, toujours Castiel ne peut s'empêcher d'écouter – une connexion s'ouvre entre eux. Et a chaque fois Castiel le connaît un peu plus.

A chaque fois il veut en savoir un peu plus.

Non, il est confus parce qu'écouter sa mission le prié le fait douter. Il ne sait pas de quoi, exactement, mais une partie de lui est ébranlée. Douter étant une terrible chose, un concept humain, un concept de traîtres, Castiel fait de son mieux pour ignorer la sensation, évite d'explorer le sentiment.

Il existe, il attend.

_Castiel. Je vais chasser. Si jamais je me fais tuer... Tu ne me dois rien mais si jamais s'il-te-plaît veille sur Sam?_

Dean Winchester est aussi très difficile a ignorer.

Castiel prend exemple sur sa mission et persiste a essayer.

(Si il avait un cœur humain celui ci ferait mal. Il en est certain.)

…

Il n'a pas de permis de conduire. C'est ridicule parce qu'il a passer plus de la moitié de sa vie (terrestre) a rouler, mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il a l'air d'un adolescent au volant et qu'il sait – par expérience – que son père va le laisser pourrir en prison si il se fait appréhender.

Heureusement Dean a l'habitude d'être un criminel. Il n'a pas utiliser son vrai nom sur un papier légal depuis des années, est rechercher dans une douzaine d'états, assumé morts par certain. Les papiers de l'Impala, avant qu'il soit entraîner en enfer, déclarait la voiture comme appartenant a Dean Singer. Éviter la police est relativement facile quand on connaît leur méthode. Une fois hors de New York et ses dizaines de milliers d'officiers c'est un jeu d'enfant. Il met la musique a fond et fonce.

Le plus vite il règle le cas du monstre le plus vite il peut rentrer. Laisser Sammy trop longtemps tout seul avec son père n'est pas une bonne idée. Ils sont trop similaire. Sam est trop jeune. John trop... John. Et si il réussi a rentrer pour samedi il pourra aller travailler et _garder_ son emploi. Au cas où ils resteraient a New York quelques semaines de plus.

Dans le premier1993... il est assez certain que oui, John était revenu blesser et qu'ils avaient tous relocaliser ailleurs. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui était arriver a Fergisson. Tout est déjà différent. Ils ont passé l'été dans un chalet en forêt a la place de chez le Père Jim. Son père n'a pas décidé de le traiter comme un lépreux (ce qui, a l'époque, avait été mérité).

Être ici, maintenant, en route vers le danger est familier mais c'est aussi nouveau.

_Essaye de ne pas tout détruire._

La nuit devient bleu, devient rose, devient le jour. Les arbres ont déjà perdu la majorité de leur feuilles et la forêt a cet air de film d'horreur. Une atmosphère approprié vu ce qui ci passe. Il suit les instructions, le chemin tracé sur une carte tâchée de sang et déchirée sur le côté. Ici ce n'est pas grave que les cellulaire ne sont pas encore pratique ou répandu, il n'y aurait pas de signal de toute façon.

En milieu de matinée il doit laissé l'Impala derrière et continuer a pied. L'air est frais, vivifiant. Un agréable contraste a celui de New York. Rester anonyme dans une grand ville est plus facile mais y vivre est étrangement suffocant. Et essayer de brûler des vieux ossement discrètement n'est pas exactement pratique dans une métropole.

Non, les villes ne sont pas l'environnement naturel des chasseurs. Et ils sont nomades de toute façon. S'imaginer avec une base solide et sécurisé est une perte de temps. (Il le fait quand même, quand ses mains son occupées et qu'il peut laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Il imagine une forteresse où il aurait sa propre chambre, où ils seraient installer pour rester. Où aucun chien de l'enfer ne pourrait-)

Il presse ses mains ensemble.

_Castiel. Je vais chasser. Si jamais je me fais tuer... Tu ne me dois rien mais si jamais s'il-te-plaît veille sur Sam?_

Il respire.

Il quitte le sentier.

…

Sam presse la mine de son crayon sur le papier. Les équations qu'il reste sont simples. Il peut terminé les problèmes, trouvé les solutions – il s'est pratiqué pour.

Pourtant tout ce que son cerveau essaye de calculer n'a rien avoir avec les maths. Il ne peut pas mettre en chiffres les chances de succès de son frère. Il faut d'abord qu'il détermine ce qui constitue un succès. Tuer leur proie? Il... Sam n'est pas certain qu'il est _a l'aise_ avec le concept. Les héros tue rarement. Spider-man ne tue jamais. Mais. Ils vivent dans le vrai monde et en réalité il sait que certaine chose doivent être faire, même si elles sont repoussante.

Si quelqu'un avait tué la chose qui a attaquer leur mère avant ce soir là... tout serait différent. Tout serait _mieux_.

Tuer n'est pas nécessairement mal. Parfois c'est nécessaire – c'est ce que son père et Dean disent et il les croit. Cependant il ne peut pas qualifié ça comme un succès.

Sauver, alors. Le succès serait de sauver l'ami de leur père. Risquer sa vie pour en sauver une autre est clairement plus noble.

La cloche sonne. La journée terminée.

-Laissez votre copie sur votre bureau – signée. Pas de nom égal un zéro! Leur rappelle Miss Andrews.

Oh non. Il n'a pas terminé et-

Sa main a bouger toute seule pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il y a un pentacle de protection de dessiner sur son examen. Et le symbole est bon, il protège, mais il sait que ça a l'air satanique et étrange et va attirer l'attention. Précisément ce qu'il doit éviter et il- il voulait une bonne note- et sa seule obligations est de rester invisible-

Son cœur bat a toute allure et pendant que le reste de la classe se sauve, pressée d'être libérée de l'école, il essaye désespérément d'effacer son dessin. Il a du passer cent fois sur les lignes – elles refusent de s'effacer. Le graphite ne fait que s'étendre et coloré la page en ton de gris.

-Sam! Le temps limite est atteint! Réprimande Andrews.

_Pourquoi est que rien ne va jamais bien!?_

Il retient les mots. Serre les dents. La frustration, par contre, s'échappe de lui. Il ne peut pas l'expliquer autrement. Le sentiment devient une force et la force fait tomber la tasse de sa professeur, a l'autre bout de la pièce. Miss Andrews se retourne, surprise, et cherche le coupable. Il n'y en a pas. Il n'y avait personne près de la tasse, il n'y avait que Sam au fond de la classe et sa colère-

Il ne se laisse pas poser de questions, ignore tout les sentiments menaçant de déborder a l'intérieur de lui. Sam ne sait peut être pas encore chasser mais il est un Winchester et a vécu toute sa vie sur la route, a devoir réagir vite. Il glisse son examen sous son t-shirt -elle s'accroupit pour mettre en tas les plus gros morceau de céramique- il attrape celui deux siège plus loin et attrape son efface-

Miss Andrews se retourne vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas ma journée, soupire-t-elle. En partant peux-tu dire au concierge de venir Sam?

-Bien sûr. Juste une seconde.

Il lui sourit, force un soupçon d'embarras, et signe l'examen. Elle secoue la tête, amusée. Indulgente.

Il ramasse ses affaires et son cœur bat trop vite et ses poumons font mal et pourtant ses mains ne tremblent pas. Il quitte la classe, va faire le message au concierge et son ton de voix est normal alors que sa gorge est serrée. Il sort de l'école, se retrouve dans l'air et comme toujours la cours sent vaguement la cigarette, vaguement l'essence.

Il marche sans se pressé, évite les étudiants trop bruyant, le groupe de filles qui le regarde et éclate de rire, leur joues rouges.

Une fois hors de vue il se met a courir.

…

Il trouve les monstres. C'est toujours un bon avantage a avoir. La moitié du temps les monstres le trouve en premier et gagner devient secondaire a sa survie. Aujourd'hui la chance est avec lui et il la tension en lui devient de l'anticipation.

Il n'a pas chasse seul depuis... longtemps.

Il fait inexplicablement sombre sous les branches d'arbres. Celle-ci sont parfois blanche comme des os et les feuilles qui y sont encore attachées sont rouge sang. Suivre la trace de ses proies est facile. Son père l'avait prévenu mais le voir en personne est tout de même repoussant : ils accrochent des carillons d'os au arbres et on a empaler des têtes ici et là. Des bras aussi, et des pieds. Il trouve une ceinture d'oreilles autour d'un chêne.

Dean frissonne quand le vent agite les carillons, une sueur froid coulant dans son dos. Il ne sait pas si ce genre de chose l'horrifiait Avant mais... mais maintenant il imagine des échos de douleur derrière les démonstration de violence et il a la nausée. On pourrait espérer que l'enfer l'aurait immunisé a la place de l'avoir rendu si fragile mais non, être damné n'amène absolument rien de bon.

L'important est qu'il trouve les hybrides. John ne lui a pas donné de nom – peut être qu'ils n'en ont pas. Mais de ce qu'ils ont pu déduire les créatures sont des nymphes des bois transformer après une guerre contre les vampires. Ou changer après un mariage des deux espèces. Dans les deux cas une tribu de nymphes buveuses de sang est née et elle aime attirer les voyageurs, les vider et les démembrer après un rituel obscure. Et elles ne sont pas discrètes.

Dean se glisse dans leur territoire, conscient de chacun des sons qu'il produit. Et la chance étant de son côté il trouve Fergisson dans un cercle de champignon blancs, gardé par trois hybrides. Ils l'ont crucifié, poignets et pieds cloués, poids supporté par les cordes qui l'attachent mais il est en vie, yeux ouvert et respiration haletante.

Les vampires sont habituellement vulnérable au bois mais ceux ci sont autant nymphes que sangsue et un pieu dans le cœur ne fera rien – son père a essayer. Les nymphes sont habituellement pacifique et prête a marchander mais celles-ci sont violentes et assoiffées.

_Il va falloir que tu les brûles._

Brûler des nymphes sans causer une incendie. Plus facile a dire qu'à faire. Il a prit le pistolet de détresse mais il ne reste que deux cartouches. Si il avait pu il aurait été en chercher d'autre mais il a quatorze ans et trouver quelqu'un prêt a lui vendre aurait prit du temps qu'il n'a pas. Et son père n'a pas adresser la question de combien de cartouches il restait. Simplement dit de les brûlés.

Il soulève l'arme et a un moment de doute. Un moment où il se demande si Sam a raison et que son père est fou de l'envoyer seul contre plusieurs ennemis sans plan solide. C'est dangereux, peut être trop et il n'a aucune idée d'où sont âme va échoué si il meurt. Il veut retourner a l'appartement. Il veut savoir si John le croit capable de gagner ou veut se débarrasser de lui-

_Castiel. J'aimerai être brave comme toi._

L'ange n'a pas hésité a plonger en enfer pour venir le chercher. Dean ne peut pas lui faire honte. Il peut sauver un allié prisonnier de stupide plantes-vampires. Ça ne va pas lui prendre des années.

Il respire et se relève, vise et tire le plus intimidant des trois hybrides. La fusée de lumière brille rouge et le frappe en pleine tête et la créature prend feu avec un cri perçant. Elle commence a se désintégré presque immédiatement alors Dean l'ignore et se concentre sur recharger l'arme avec sa deuxième – et dernière – cartouche. Il arrive a la mettre dedans, pas a tirer. Une des nymphes attrape son bras et arrache le pistolet de ses doigts avant de le jeter plus loin. La créature est d'apparence humain mais sa peau est verdâtre, rugueuse, et ses yeux rouges. Dean active le feu a main et la frappe dans le cou pour la repousser. Elle hurle a son tour et réussi a disloquer son épaule avant de devenir une torche.

L'odeur est atroce. Les cris lui font mal au tympans. Et ils vont attirer toute autre nymphes qui habitent ces bois.

La troisième nymphe lui saute sur le dos et plante ses dents dans son cou. Des dents pareil a des crochets, des hameçons. Des hame _çons planter en lui et tirant sur sa peau de tout sens et tout côté, l'univers est fait de fil barbelé et il n'est qu'un battement de cœur et de la peau trop facilement déchiré et il ne pourra jamais se libéré-_

Ses genoux frappent le sol quand il est brusquement relâcher. Ses poumons n'ont pas assez d'espace. Sa vision est brouillée et son être vacille. Il rampe tant bien que mal sans savoir pourquoi avant de se rappeler la nymphe et le danger. Avant de réaliser qu'il n'est plus en enfer. Son cou est ouvert et un filet de sang s'en échappe. Il est vivant.

Il est vivant.

La créature crache et l'agrippe par la nuque, le force a la regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu es? Ton sang est du poison!

L'accusation est furieuse et les doigts griffés tirent sur ses cheveux. Dean relève un sourcil.

-Ta mère était la plante de Dracula, pas vrai?

Il veut dire autre chose que _plante_ et la nymphe, aussi inhumaine soit elle, saisit l'implication et relève une main pour le frappé.

Dean est plus rapide. Pas de beaucoup mais _assez_. Ses doigts ont trouvé le pistolet et il l'enfonce contre le ventre de la créature, pareil a un coup de poing, et appuie sur la gâchette. La nymphe le relâche – le pousse loin d'elle et a le temps de hurler avant de devenir un tas de cendres brûlante. Dean, respiration haletante, a besoin d'une minute pour s'orienter.

-Winchester?

Il retrouve Fergisson dans la clairière, toujours crucifié, toujours vivant lui aussi. Se relevé est plus difficile qu'il ne veut l'admettre mais il se remet sur ses pieds et sort son couteau pour libéré l'autre chasseur. Son bras gauche est inutile, inconfortable – il va falloir remettre son épaule en place le plus tôt possible. Il coupe les liens maladroitement, oreille tendue, au aguet. Il va y avoir plus de monstre d'un instant a l'autre, c'est certain.

L'homme tombe de la croix et Dean le rattrape avec des dents serrées pour retenir un son de douleur.

-Oh mon dieu tu n'es qu'un gamin, souffle Fergisson, voix enrouée.

-C'est le danger constant et les burger, ça me garde jeune.

Le chasseur – qui n'est pas si vieux lui non plus, peut être trente ans tout au plus – secoue la tête mais n'argumente pas. Ils n'ont pas le temps de s'attarder et ils le savent tout les deux. Ils s'assurent que les cendres encore chaudes ne vont pas mettre le feu a la forêt toute entière (quoique si elle est infesté de nymphes buveuses de sang Dean pense que ce ne serait pas tragique) et quittent la clairière aussi rapidement que possible.

Ils se font attaquer par deux autres nymphes avant d'atteindre l'Impala et ils gagnent mais payent pour, leur peau brûlée par les étincelles des feu a mains, déchirée par les griffes des monstres. Fergisson se prend un coup a la tempe et Dean le pousse dans le siège passager avec un sac pour lui vomir au besoin – sa voiture va rester aussi propre que possible. Et quoique nettoyer le sang est coutumier il met la limite a essuyer des vomissures.

Il claque la porte et enfonce l'accélérateur dès qu'il le peu, une seule main sur le volant. La musique se remet a jouer.

-As-tu seulement ton permis?

-J'ai la permission de mon père. Pas besoin d'autre chose.

Ils laissent la forêt et les nymphes derrière et ça a un goût de liberté, de succès. Les monstres sont toujours là mais _ils sont en vie_.

Cette fois il arrive a sourire et la douleur dans ses joues est insignifiante.

Même Fergisson vomissant dans le sac ne détruit pas sa bonne humeur, il ouvre simplement une fenêtre et laisse le vent emporter l'odeur.

_Castiel, la mission est un succès. J'aurai aimé que tu vois ça!_

…

Quand Sam arrive au bloc d'appartement il s’assoit sur les marches d'entrée a la place de monté. Il sait que son père l'attend et ça fait des semaines qu'il est partit, occuper a braver danger après danger, il devrait en profiter, mais...

Il a briser la tasse.

Sans la toucher.

Il aimerait se convaincre que c'est faux, qu'il y a eu... un coup de vent ou que le café était poser de travers ou quelque chose. Mais. Il peut mentir a tout les gens qu'il rencontre, pas a lui-même. Il a utiliser un- un pouvoir. De la télékinésie. Un truc du genre. A fait quelque chose d'inhumain.

Et tout ce qui n'est pas humain est dangereux. Doit être chasser et tuer. Sauf qu'il est humain! Il-il- il n'a même rien fait de grave. On peut briser des tasses sans pouvoirs, ce n'est pas impressionnant!

Il presse son front contre ses paumes, cœur serré et tête trop lourde.

-Hey!

Il y a une dame devant lui, encore en uniforme de travail, emplettes au bout des bras. Comme il ne bloque pas la porte il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle veut.

-Est-ce que ça va? Où est ta mère? Tu as perdu tes clés?

La question le prend toujours par surprise. Le fait qu'on assume qu'il en a une, que tout le monde en a une.

-Je-

-Je suis la mère de Arthur, il est dans ta classe. Tu es Sam, pas vrai?

Oh. Il y a un Arthur dans sa classe. Ils se mettent toujours en équipe ensemble. L'autre garçon prend lui aussi ses études au sérieux – il veut être le premier président afro-américain. Sam n'a aucune idée de si c'est possible mais Dean, quand il lui en a parler, semblait convaincu que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Tu diras a ta mère qu'elle m'appelle, on a besoin de volontaire pour les activités parascolaire. Tu es clairement bien élevé, c'est bien un parent qui s'implique – trop souvent les enfants son laisser a eux même. Arthur me dit qu'elle fait ton lunch tout les jours-

La dame parle un peu plus avant d'inscrire son numéro sur un bout de papier et continuer a marcher vers un bloc d'appartement en face du leur.

Il regarde le numéro, stupéfait.

Sa mère? Où va-t-elle chercher ça? Dean fait son lunch. Et y met toujours cette barre de chocolat qu'il déteste mais fait semblant d'aimer parce qu'il sait que Dean pense qu'il l'adore et lui en donne depuis des années.

-Tu raconte au gens que ta mère est encore là?

Sam sursaute. Son père est dans la porte du bloque, pâle, sourcil froncé, mettant tout son poids sur une seule de ses jambes. Il n'a aucune idée de comment il est descendu – ascenseur est brisé depuis avant leur arrivée.

-Non-je- C'est un malentendu. Elle a confondu Dean pour-

-Pour quoi? Ta mère? Dieu sait qu'il agit comme tel. Tu n'as plus cinq ans.

Sam se remet debout lentement. Il veut protester, faire remarquer que c'est John qui insiste toujours pour que Dean s'occupe de lui. John qui avait décider qu'il ne sache pas la vérité sur les monstres (mais lui a tout de même donner un pistolet quand il a mentionner avoir peur de celui dans son placard – un pistolet que Dean lui a reprit dès le dos de leur père tourner).

Il veut lui demander si il a eu des nouvelles de Dean.

-Ne reste pas là, remonte en haut. J'ai fait a souper.

-Vraiment?

-Pas besoin d'être surpris- ah, voilà.

Un livreur de pizza s'arrête devant le bloc avec ce que Sam assume être la raison pour laquelle son père a descendu toute ces marches – leur souper.

-J'ai pas faim, proteste Sam.

-Tu vas manger quand même.

Yeah. Ça résume assez bien toute ses interactions et débats avec son père.

Il a hâte que Dean revienne.

Il a hâte d'oublier ce qui est arriver en classe.

…

Dean revient comme son père, au milieu de la nuit, couvert de sang, de boue et de cendres. Fergisson ( _appelle moi Frank_ ) et lui boive l'eau bénite et s'effondre, l'homme dans le sofa et Dean directement par terre, épuisé. Sam est a genou de lui en une seconde, trousse de secours en main. Il donne son rapport a son père qui écoute attentivement et prend une note dans son journal.

-On peut aller les achever dès que j'irai mieux, conclu John. A nous trois ça ira vite.

-John! Le gamin est trop jeune!

-Il vient de te sauver la vie, il est capable-

-Et j'en suis reconnaissant. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut le renvoyer dans cette damné forêt!

Il déteste ce genre de discussion. Il en a entendu plus qu'il n'aurait voulu dans sa vie et elles le mettent toujours mal a l'aise. Entendre quelqu'un dire a John Winchester comment élevé ses enfants finit toujours mal. Et se termine toujours par :

-C'est mon fils, ma décision.

-Et qui va s'occuper du plus jeune si il va finir la chasse avec nous? Et les trois autres cas qu'on a de prévu?

Pour la première fois son père hésite, lance un regard a Sam. Dean s'attend a ce que celui-ci assure qu'il est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui même.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va demander a Dean ce qu'il veut?

Quoi?

Son frère se tourne vers lui, sérieux, poings serrés.

-Tu veux aller chasser ou rester avec moi?

Ça- ce n'est pas une chose _juste_ a demander.

-Sam, c'est pas aussi simple-

-Ça l'est.

Il- Dean est certain que cette particulière dispute n'était pas venue si tôt Avant. La pression de devoir choisir entre son père et son frère. A cet âge obéir a son père protégeait Sam et il n'y avait pas de réel choix. Ce n'est que lorsque l'admission pour Stanford était arrivé que le vrai dilemme avait commencer et Sam... Sam avait déjà été résigné a ce que Dean obéisse a leur père en tout temps, avait déjà été habituer a ce que son frère soit un chasseur, pas un civil.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Ce qu'il peut dire pour apaiser la situation. La vérité? La vérité est qu'il a vendu son âme pour Sam et bien sûr qu'il veut rester avec lui. La vérité-

-Ce n'est pas sa décision, coupe leur père. Sam, retourne te coucher – tu as de l'école demain. Dean tu peux aller prendre une douche – je m'occuperais de tes blessures après.

Sam retourne dans la chambre et claque la porte (ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont garder le lit) et Dean se relève, jambes lourdes. Tout son corps est lourd et douloureux.

Avant qu'il entre dans la minuscule salle de bain son père l'arrête.

-Dean.

John le regarde longuement.

-Bon travail.

Il n'ajoute rien de plus mais c'est suffisant. Dean le salue et referme la porte de la salle de bain.

_Castiel. Je sais pas quoi faire._

L'ivresse de s'être battu et d'avoir gagner est retombée. Parce que son père pense a venger sa mère et son frère pense a être libre et normal et Dean... Dean pense que si il a de la difficulté a tuer trois nymphes-vampire il ne va jamais réussir a éviter l'enfer.

A éviter l'apocalypse.

…

Dean retourne a l'école le lendemain et est soulagé quand personne ne demande pourquoi ses jointures sont brûlées, pourquoi son visage est couvert d'égratignures, pourquoi ses bottines sont si sales de boue et de sang (a leur défense il suppose que personne n'a saisit que c'était du sang). Ce n'est pas bon signe pour les étudiants qui on vraiment besoin d'aide, vraiment besoin qu'on posent des questions mais dans son cas c'est parfait.

La journée s'éternise. Il n'arrive pas a se rappeler pourquoi il y mettait tant d'effort deux jours plus tôt, même lorsqu'on lui rend un test couvert de bonnes réponses. Bien sûr qu'il connaît sa géographie. Les endroits perdu sont sa spécialité.

Ça lui fait toutefois pensé au test de Sam et il le lui en demande des nouvelles dès que celui-ci sort de l'école.

-Je l'ai rater.

-Quoi? T'as pas eu la note parfaite?

-Non je... j'étais distrait.

Une pointe de culpabilité le perce. Il sait très bien ce qui a distrait son frère.

-Sammy-

-C'est de ma faute, déclare son frère. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Il veut inexplicablement argumenter, alors qu'il déteste les discussions trop approfondie en regard des sentiments. A la place il hausse les épaules.

-Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

Sammy hoche la tête, expression terriblement sérieuse et Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de le décoiffé. Ce qui cause a son frère de le pousser et Dean doit ensuite répliquer et-

Quand ils arrivent a leur (temporaire) bloc ils sont essoufflés mais l'étrange tension s'est dissipée.

-Oh! J'allais oublié!

Sammy sort un papier de son sac.

-La mère de Arthur voulait te donner son numéro.

Il y a effectivement le nom d'une femme et un numéro sur le papier. Dean siffle, surpris.

-Elle est comment?

-Quoi?

-Brunette? Blonde? _Volumineuse_?

Pauvre Sam, qui a encore dix ans, fait semblant de vomir. Ah! Dean sait avec certitude que dans quelques années son frère aura une petite amie dans chaque école où ils s'arrêteront plus d'une semaine.

(Il ne pense pas a Jess. Ne pense pas au regard dévasté de Sam et la bague de fiançailles. Ne peut pas, ne doit pas.)

-Elle a au moins deux fois ton âge!

Oh, ça. Il avait oublié. C'est moins flatteur et un peu plus louche.

-Et elle a demander a ce que je le donne a ma mère.

Il- quoi?

-Pourquoi tu me le donnes a moi alors?

Sam a l'audace de rire.

-Parce que c'est ce que Arthur penses que tu es. Une mère poule. Ça te va bien maintenant que j'y pense.

Ça ne fait aucun sens mais ça sonne offensif alors il le frappe derrière les genoux et le fait tomber.

-Hey!

-Tu sais quoi? Je vais la rappeler. Peut être l'inviter a boire un verre. On va voir ce que Arthur dira si il se lève et voit sa mère avec moi-

-Stop! Stop!

Ils se battent de nouveau et son bras, encore tendre et douloureux, brûle sous l'effort mais ça en vaut la peine.

Pour une minute il arrive même a oublier Alastair et l'enfer.

…

Vivre a deux dans l'appartement était un peu serré mais faisable. Y vivre a quatre se révèle impossible. Fin novembre ils doivent empaqueter leur affaire et remonter dans l'Impala. Personne n'a été trouver pour terminer la série de cas prévue, laissant les citoyens sans défense. John va avoir besoin de plus de temps pour laisser ses os se ressouder ensemble, Frank a développé une pneumonie et Dean... Frank refuse toujours d'envisager envoyer Dean. John, pour le première fois, abandonne l'argument, quoique clairement a contrecœur. Lorsqu'ils partent ce n'est pas dans les meilleurs termes.

Fergissons glisse discrètement sa carte a Dean.

-Appelle si tu en as besoin. Je t'en dois une gamin.

C'est une offre qu'il n'a pas les moyens de refuser, pas même par solidarité avec son père, et il remercie l'homme.

-Si mes enfants étaient encore vivant je ne ferais pas ce métier.

Il y a une telle tristesse dans son expression que Dean ne trouve pas en lui l'énergie d'être offensé. Comme il ne peut pas défendre l'honneur de son père, ne peut pas expliquer qu'il est amplement assez vieux il hoche simplement la tête et serre la main de Frank.

Ils laissent New York derrière. Le garage et l'école et l'ami de Sam. Les deux personnes qu'il n'a maintenant jamais embrassé, jamais touché. La drogue qu'il n'a jamais livré. La vie qui ne sera jamais la leur.

Il ne s’ennuiera pas des cafards. Ou des milliers de policier.

-J'ai dû rendre mes manuels a la bibliothèque, se plaint Sam tout bas, enfoncé dans le siège arrière.

-Il y a des manuels partout.

Sauf que c'est un mensonge. Certaines des écoles n'ont aucun livres pour eux. Et Dean ne peut pas lui prêter les siens parce qu'il ne les a pas garder. Ils ont chacun droit a un seul sac d'effets personnel, pas plus.

Sam fait la moue, mécontent, et Dean sort le roman qu'il a prit le temps de voler. Il a dû arracher la couverture arrière pour le sortir de la bibliothèque sans que le détecteur le dénonce mais toute les pages important sont encore là. Son frère est si surpris quand il le lui donne qu'il doit le lancer sur Sam pour que celui-ci le prenne.

-Tiens, tu pourras finir celui là au moins.

-Dean-

Sam est visiblement touché. Dean grimace.

-Ferme la Samantha.

Ce n'est qu'un stupide livre.

Garder possession de leur âmes, ça ce sera un vrai défi.

(Il a le début d'une mauvaise idée. Une terrible idée. Il va la garder pour si il n'en trouve pas absolument pas d'autres.)

…


	4. Chapter 4

03

Presque un an s'écoule.

Il ne trouve pas de meilleure idée.

…

Dean Winchester commence a faire brûler des cierges pour lui et Castiel se demande si c'est une forme de torture. L'humain allume la mèche et presse ses mains ensemble et pense a lui, le prie et laisse la lumière allumée. Et tant et aussi longtemps que la flamme brûle et la cire se fond Castiel a cette connexion avec lui, ouverte et accueillante. Il pourrait aisément le trouver. Descendre du paradis et aller sur terre, être a ses côtés.

Il ne peut pas entendre les pensées de sa charge, ne sait toujours pas comment il le connaît, pourquoi il s'adresse a lui et, Castiel commence a croire, de façon exclusive. Dean ne prie pas Dieu ou Michael. Juste lui. Constamment lui. Il veut demander pourquoi tellement fort qu'il doit mordre sa langue. Sa forme n'avait pas de langue avant, pas depuis des siècles.

Ce qu'il reçoit, en dehors des prières, sont des sentiments. Un lien direct sur ce que son futur protégé ressent. Et avant c'était quelques minutes, quelques secondes. Maintenant, avec les cierges, la connexion dure parfois des heures. Castiel les passent dans le silence, a méditer, a ignorer Dean de toute ses forces.

Mais parfois il tend l'oreille et les battements de cœur lui parviennent. Constant. Vivant. Et le sien prend le rythme, se synchronise.

_Pas encore. Il est trop tôt pour aller a lui._

C'est contre les ordres. Et si il y a une chose qu'il croit fermement que Dean comprendra c'est son sens du devoir. Son humain est composé de loyauté et de responsabilité. Castiel expliquera son rôle et ses ordres et Dean le pardonnera.

Si il espère se faire pardonner est-ce qu'il pense être en faute?

Les cierges brûlent.

Castiel mord sa langue et elle saigne de la lumière.

…

-Tu sais que ça reste? Pour toujours? demande le tatoueur, aiguille a cinq millimètre de sa peau.

-Je compte là dessus.

L'homme hausse les épaules et presse l'aiguille dans son épiderme. Ça ne fait pas mal, pas vraiment, même si l'image est engravé au niveau de son cœur, mais il ne peut pas relaxer. Il détend son corps et pense a autre chose et prend soin d'éviter tout souvenir d'Alastair et d'avoir sa peau être retirer, morceau par morceau.

C'est son cadeau d'anniversaire. Un tatouage anti-possession. Une récompense de la part de son père après que Dean aie suggéré l'idée.

C'est la première étape du futur désastre qu'est son plan.

Il espérait... il ne sait pas. Non. Il sait. Il espérait que Castiel le sauve de nouveau, vienne a lui et l'aide a trouver des solutions moins absurde. Lui dise quoi faire. C'est pathétique. L'ange l'a déjà sauver une fois, c'est suffisant. Plus qu'il ne mérite, vraiment. Demander, espérer, davantage est ingrats et stupide.

Il continue quand même de prier.

Personne n'est parfait.

Le tatoueur fume en même temps qu'il travail et des cendres lui tombe dessus. Il a vraiment envie d'un verre d'alcool. Dommage que son père lui a dit d'attendre ses seize ans. Ce sera pour l'année prochaine.

-Ça veut dire quoi? Demande le tatoueur, prenant une seconde pour écraser son mégot.

Dean hausse un sourcil – il est assez certain que _pas de question_ était inclut dans le prix – et hausse ensuite les épaules.

-Ça veut dire _non_.

Non aux démons.

Maintenant si il pouvait trouver un non plus solide pour les anges... Il ne sait pas si ça existe. Les fragments de souvenirs de Castiel sont incomplet et désordonné. Il sait assez que pour être terrifié. Pas assez que pour se protégé.

Il a dit non si souvent. Si il le faut il le dira encore plus longtemps a Michael. Mais. Un ange est éternel. Dean a beau ne pas être brisé il est certainement fracturé. Il ne peut pas se faire confiance.

-Je faisais que d'mander, grommelle l'homme avant de retourner a sa tâche.

Dean fixe le cactus en néon et ne pense a rien.

…

Le printemps arrive, suivit de l'anniversaire de Sam (le jour de sa mort, de leur mort) et avant la fin des classes Dean retrouve son courage.

Ou il est juste assez désespéré que pour être correctement motivé. Peu importe si le résultat est le même.

Il se réveil un matin et leur père est occupé a chasser, Sam va rester tard a l'école pour une activité. Il a eu un terrible cauchemar qui fait battre son cœur dix fois trop vite, qui l'a laissé couvert de sueur.

-T'as l'air malade, annonce Sam. Le manager était encore malade hier.

-Comme un chien, grimace-t-il.

Tout les clients du motel savent que le manager est malade depuis trois jour. C'est impossible d'ignorer l'odeur de vomis qui émane de son bureau. C'est dégoûtant et c'est aussi une parfaite excuse. Dean saisit l'occasion. Se décide sur un coup de tête, entre une seconde et une autre.

-Yeah, il a dû me refiler la crève. On pourra p't'être négocier une réduction.

Il laisse Sam le convaincre de rester se reposer, proteste juste assez et le regarde partir victorieux. Dean songe une seconde a réellement rester au lit avant de jurer, se ressaisir et aller prendre sa douche. Il en a assez d'hésiter, d'attendre. Il est temps de passer a l'action.

L'eau n'améliore pas l'anxiété ravageant ses poumons mais elle améliore au moins son odeur. Il avale un vieux restant de pizza comme déjeuner, le fait descendre avec une bière voler a son père (ça ne compte pas comme de l'alcool si ça a moins de 8%), rassemble ce dont il aura besoin dans un sac et-

Et le cierge est dans une main, son zippo dans l'autre quand il s'arrête.

Prier Castiel est devenu une habitude. Une dépendance. Un geste pour se rassurer.

Il devrait arrêter. Doit arrêter. Il n'a jamais de réponse de toute façon.

Remettre la chandelle dans le tiroir est plus difficile que ça ne le devrait mais il le fait quand même. Il presse ses mains ensemble dès qu'elles sont libre – c'est maintenant un réflexe – et pense un instant a l'ange avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

Castiel est... Il y a une bonne chance qu'il est mort. Ou perdu dans l'espace-temps. Ou qu'il ne veut rien savoir de Dean. Il ne peut pas continuer a attendre.

( _Ou_ , une voix murmure a l'arrière de sa tête, _il est toujours quelque part en enfer et toi seul en est sortit._ )

Il referme son sac, termine la bière.

Les Winchester tuent des monstres.

Aujourd'hui il est temps d'être digne de son nom.

…

La brise traîne l'odeur de l'autoroute et l'usine de l'autre côté de celle-ci. L'asphalte est brûlante et l'herbe qui pousse dans les craques est déjà jaunie. La vague de chaleur est inhabituelle si tôt dans l'été et Dean s'éponge le front avec son t-shirt en entrant dans l'entrepôt. Les journaux disaient que l'endroit était encore interdit d'accès, même après deux mois, a la suite d'un meurtre. Il y a en effet encore le ruban restreignant l'accès mais on peut dire au premier coup d’œil que la police n'est pas revenue depuis l'avoir poser. Dean n'est certainement pas le premier a trépasser et prendre avantage : le cadenas a été coupé et plusieurs boites on été ouvertes et vidées.

Ce n'est pas l'idéal, il sait, mais l'endroit est loin des zones résidentielles et c'est l'important. Il nettoie un peu, pousse quelques débris, s'installe a droite des tâches de sang et sort son matériel. Peindre les symboles sur le ciment est facile – il dessine des piège a démons depuis des années. Le peindre sur le plafond est plus difficile mais il a besoin du plancher pour le cercle d'invocation.

L'odeur de peinture le calme – en partie. Il est sur terre, loin du soufre et des flammes. Dean place les ingrédients aux bons endroits et quand tout est prêt il recule, joue nerveusement avec la pièce dans sa main.

Ses doigts ne tremblent pas mais sa gorge se serre quand il essaye d'utiliser la formule. Il... La dernière année a été dépourvue de démons. Il n'en a pas croisé un seul. Son père n'en a pas chasser.

Ça lui semble si stupide d'en invoquer un. D'inviter ce spécifique danger.

_C'est ce que je fais. Ce qu'on fait. On n'attend pas qu'ils viennent a nous : on les chassent. Quelqu'un doit le faire._

La meilleure défense est l'offense.

Il force l'invocation a passé ses lèvres.

…

L'invitée spécial a à peine commencer a parler de son métier, de ce qu'être avocate implique et pourquoi c'est davantage qu'une manière de gagner de l'argent lorsque la nausée commence. Il réussit a réprimer le malaise jusqu'à la pause mais doit ensuite courir au toilettes pour vomir a plusieurs reprises.

Merde. Il est malade lui aussi. Stupide manager – il ne se lave jamais les mains, Sam en est certain. Et ils les a interpeller la veille pour leur rappeler qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir renouveler la location et payer ou partir. Dean est déjà malade et maintenant c'est son tour. Alors qu'il était vraiment intéresser a écouter ce que la dame avait a dire. Et les examens finaux vont commencer la semaine suivante et il n'est pas prêt-

Il vomit de nouveau, furieux et les larmes lui viennent aux yeux et il peut a peine respirer au travers des spasmes et-

Un des éviers se brise et va se fracasser par terre.

Il se redresse, se retourne lentement. Il y a un autre garçon aux yeux ronds et effrayés.

-C'était pas moi! Se défend-t-il. Je n'y ai pas touché.

Sam le croit. Parce qu'une fois de plus il a sentit ses émotions lui échappé.

-Ça-c'est vieux, bredouille Sam. Ça devait déjà être cassé.

L'explication est plus ou moins logique et ils s'y accroche tout les deux, refusant de prendre le blâme.

Il se rince rapidement la bouche avant de sortir des toilettes. Puis il va chercher son sac, ignore l'infirmerie (il ne peut pas les laisser demander a son père de venir le chercher. C'est Dean qui va répondre et Dean est malade) et sort de l'école. La chaleur est suffocante, le soleil aveuglant et la nausée le force a marcher lentement.

Une fois peut être ignorer.

Deux fois... Deux fois c'est sérieux. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal en lui. De pas naturel. C'est confirmé.

_De monstrueux._

Malgré la chaleur il frissonne.

…

Ruby arrive habillée d'une petite fille. Et Dean... Dean pense soudainement a Bela qui, dans quelques années, va vendre son âme elle aussi. Et qui, si Dean l'en empêche, continuera de vivre avec un père abusif.

L'envie de vider une bouteille revient, encore plus forte qu'avant.

-Est ce que t'es pas une peu jeune? Demande-t-il.

-Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. Tu devrais être a l'école a cette heure. Ou est-ce que tu voulais jouer?

Honnêtement il était préparer pour de la terreur. Il peut se l'avouer, si a personne d'autre. Il a passer presque trois décennies a être a la merci des démons, a être en un constant état de terreur. Développer une phobie serait normal et juste sa chance. Et il y a des échardes de peur dans ses veines mais.. Rien de paniquant. Rien qu'il ne peut maîtriser.

Il regarde Ruby et il sait qu'elle était humaine avant, sait précisément comment elle a arrêter de l'être et... il ressent principalement de la pitié. Du dégoût. De la colère.

C'est déconcertant de réalisé que ses cauchemars sont mille fois pire qu'un actuel démon.

-Tu devrais dire quelque chose avant que je te tue, lui dit Ruby. Ou pas. Je suis un peu pressée et tu m'a interrompue. Je compte jusqu'à trois, d'accord? Un, deux-

Dean a tuer des enfants avant. Une famille de loup garou complète – louveteau inclus. Il a détester le faire. Déteste toujours l'avoir fait.

Le refera encore.

Il lui lance la pièce. Elle l'attrape par réflexe. Tout son corps se fige, poing serré autour du métal. Il a passer des heures a modifié le dollars pour y graver le sceau, c'est satisfaisant de voir qu'il fonctionne.

Il s'approche d'elle, entre dans le piège et elle reste immobile, prisonnière de la pièce. Dean refuse de prendre la moindre chance, pas avec Sam dans la même ville. Elle peut encore bouger ses yeux et ceux-ci le regarde avec haine lorsqu'il s'accroupit devant elle.

-Je ne veux pas particulièrement te faire mal, ce n'est pas le but. Mais tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin et je vais le prendre. Et ensuite je vais te détruire avec.

Il respire.

Il ne peut pas prier Castiel.

Il respire.

Il fait exactement ce qu'il a dit.

…

Quand il rentre au motel son frère y est déjà, coucher dans le sofa, sceau a côté de lui, une odeur de maladie dans l'air. C'est instinctif d'aller a lui et pressé l'arrière de sa main sur son front, vérifié sa température. Sam se réveil, attrape son poignet. Sa peau est trop chaude, trop moite.

-Hey Sammy.

-Dean. Où t'étais?

-Pas très loin.

La culpabilité est familière et brûlante. Il aurait dû être là. Sam doit être revenu depuis des heures. A trouver l'endroit vide. Étais malade et tout seul alors qu'il a onze ans.

-Il y a du sang sur ta manche.

Il hausse les épaules, se force a rester nonchalant.

Ruby portait un corps plus jeune que Sam.

-Quoi, t'es volontaire pour faire la lessive?

-Dean-

-Tu te repose, je vais te trouver du bouillon de poulet ou quelque chose.

Sam doit vraiment être malade parce qu'il fronce les sourcils et marmonne une insulte mais n'essaye pas de le retenir ou d'insister. Dean a honte d'en être soulager. Il va dans le coin cuisine – composé d'un frigo et d'un micro-onde orange – et essaye de trouver quelque chose pour garder son frère hydrater. Il veut enlever sa chemise mais le t-shirt en dessous est encore plus sale et collant.

Ses mains son propre et pourtant, quand il les passe sous le robinet, il est certain que l'eau devient rouge. Rouge-rouille. Rouge-Ruby.

Il les serre a la place de les pressée ensemble, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles percent sa peau et que du sang les couvre vraiment.

-Dean?

-J'arrive! Ne bouge pas!

Glissé a l'arrière de ses jeans est le couteau de Ruby.

Il espère vraiment qu'il en vaut la peine.

…

Il attend fin juillet pour recommencer. Attend la fin des classes, puis attend que son père revienne et reparte, les laissant dans une nouvelle ville, un nouveau motel. John promet qu'ils iront camper ensemble lorsqu'il reviendra et Dean sait qu'il veut dire s’entraîner dans les bois. Il espère quand même que c'est vrai. Peut être qu'ils pourraient pêcher. Il n'a jamais pêcher de sa vie – a part ce bizarre monstre-pieuvre pendant que Sam était a Stanford.

Quand il le mentionne a Bobby au téléphone (la pêche, pas la future pieuvre) celui ci ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Puis il mentionne qu'il aura besoin de l'aide de Dean pour réparer une vieille décapotable classique.

Bobby a toujours été un peu étrange. Tout les chasseur le devienne.

Il attend que Sam fugue aussi. Il espère que cette fois sera différent, qu'il a été un assez bon frère pour qu'il reste, mais... certaine chose ne change pas, peu importe combien on le souhaite. Sammy se dispute avec son père avant que celui-ci ne parte en claquant la porte, passe deux jours a critiquer leur façon de vivre et ensuite... ne revient pas. Dean le laisse a une arcade et son frère y disparaît.

La première fois il l'avait cru kidnapper. Avait chercher absolument partout. Avait tabasser un homme conduisant une van et trouver une dizaine de chats volé mais pas d'enfants, pas de Sammy. Avait appeler son père dès que celui-ci avait été accessible. Tout lui confesser reste un des pires moment de sa vie.

John avait été si furieux. Avec raison. Dean aurait mérité pire.

La deuxième fugue (qui est encore la première) est moins terrible. Il va immédiatement vérifié que Sam est bien caché dans un chalet abandonné avec un chien et une tonne de chips et de sucre. Le regarde rire devant un stupide film pendant une bonne demi -heure avant de partir. Sammy est en sécurité – il a même pensé à mettre du sel aux fenêtres. C'est la parfaite opportunité pour lui travailler.

(Si il ne peut pas être le frère que Sam mérite il peut au moins faire son travail et persévéré avec son terrible plan.)

Quoi qu'il en soit, un matin de juillet, avant l'aube, Dean pédale (sur un vélo volé) jusqu'à un quatre chemins et creuse la route de terre pour y enterrer une boite.

La réponse est presque immédiate. Les criquets deviennent silencieux et une femme apparaît. Robe rouge, talons haut, bijoux en or. Belle. Élégante.

Aussi dangereuse qu'un vendeur de voiture ou un casino.

-Dean Winchester.

Elle dit son nom comme si c'était un titre. Un trophée a obtenir et cette fois Dean comprend. Acheter son âme équivaut a une promotion immédiate, une fantastique récompense. C'est l'équivalent de gagner la loterie.

Il comprend valoir plus qu'un an d'anticipation mortelle. Personnellement il considère avoir payer a l'avance, merci beaucoup. C'est l'enfer qui lui en doit une.

-Je veux marchander, annonce-t-il.

Elle s'approche et il imagine trois différentes manières de la poignarder.

-Comme tant d'autre. Tu es a la bonne place. Dis moi ton désir.

-Yeah, non. Je veux parler a ton superviseur.

-Je t'assure que je suis capable d'exhausser tout tes souhaits – pour le bon prix.

Ses doigts caresse son menton, sa poitrine le frôle. Dean réagit par instinct plus qu'autre chose et donne un coup de tête. Les talons la rende plus grande que lui et son front frappe son nez. Elle recule, ses narines saignant comme un robinet ouvert.

La douleur brûle un instant sa tête, ce qui est facilement ignorer.

-J'ai dis : Je veux parler au patron. Crowley. Je ne marchande pas avec les sous-fifre.

Ses yeux deviennent noir et elle se jette sur lui.

Il la poignarde.

Le corps est parcouru d'électricité, l'âme démoniaque implose et l'enveloppe charnelle tombe par terre, yeux brûlés, du sang partout sur le visage, un trou dans le cœur. L'odeur est terrible. De la chaire brûlée et du soufre. Il n'en ferait pas une chandelle.

Il essuie la lame du couteau sur la robe rouge.

Ensuite il va taper du pied là où il a enterrer la boite.

-Suivant!

Un nouveau démon apparaît. A une plus grande distance de lui. Ça finit de la même manière. Une âme démoniaque anéantie. La terrible odeur qui ramène l'enfer derrière ses paupières. Un deuxième corps – s'en débarrasser va être génial.

Le troisième démon a l'apparence d'un majordome et une énorme moustache.

-Je veux parler a Crowley.

L'homme regarde les deux corps, caresse sa moustache et hoche lentement la tête.

-Je pense que la transaction a en effet besoin d'une touche plus expérimentée, jeune homme. Peut être pourrais-je arrangé une rencontre? Quelles sont vos disponibilité?

Ils arrangent un rendez-vous pour la même heure le lendemain (au motel, parce que Dean n'est pas intéressé a refaire toute la route) et il le laisse repartir vivant.

Dean repart avec son âme.

Comparer a sa première expérience il décide que c'est un grand succès.

…

Il loue une chambre a trois portes de la leur – la réceptionniste ne pose pas la moindre question, occupée a écouter les infomercials – et passe la journée a réviser les informations laissé par Castiel. C'est ce qu'il a commencer a faire quand il ne peut pas dormir mais ne veut pas bouger non plus, soit parce qu'il est épuisé ou pour ne pas réveiller Sammy. Il passe des heures immobile a trier les souvenirs de l'ange. Une grande partie sont des fragments incomplets qui ne veulent rien dire, d'autres sont de trop vague ou trop vive impressions sans contexte. Mais plusieurs sont utiles.

L'apocalypse. Michael. Possédé les humains. Les épées angéliques. Le langage enochian. Des symboles. Des formules.

Ça lui fait tourner la tête. Ça lui permet de s'assurer que tout ce qui arrivera dans la chambre restera privé. Qu'aucune voyante, qu'aucun ange ou démons ne pourra les écouter.

Il passe aussi la journée a redouter en quoi demain résultera.

Un contrat le terrifie. Un refus le laisse seul face a l'apocalypse.

Il s'installe devant la porte, dans l'air encore trop chaud, même en pleine nuit, et refuse de paniquer. Se concentre sur les papillons de nuit se brûlant dans la lumière des lampes, sur la place de parking vide où devrait être l'impala, sur la demi-lune a peine visible.

Dix minutes avant l'arrivé du démon il songe a appelé Bobby. A tout lui dire. Il rejette rapidement l'idée. Il le pensera fou ou possédé. Il en parlera avec son père et- et non. Il s'imagine expliquer comment Sam est mort, comment leur père a vendu son âme, comment il a fait pareil- Non. Il ne peut pas.

Cinq minutes et ses doigts le démange. Il pense a Castiel. Si l'ange était là il n'aurait pas besoin du moindre démon.

Une minute et-

Un homme sort de l'ombre. Dean n'a aucune idée depuis quand il est là.

-Dean Winchester je présume?

-Crowley.

Le démon habite le corps d'un homme d'âge moyen. Bien habillé, complet et cravate et souliers de cuir. Accent... britannique. Il n'a aucune idée de si c'est anglais ou écossais ou autre chose. Les États-Unis ont assez de monstres, il n'a pas besoin d'aller ailleurs pour les tuer.

Le démon relève un sourcil et Dean ouvre la porte.

-Si c'est un piège j'y repenserais a deux fois. Je ne suis pas aussi facile a vaincre que mes employés.

Il y a une accusation dans la menace mais Dean doute qu'il soit réellement offensé.

-Je veux juste parler, promet-il. On peut attendre avant d'essayer de s'entre-tuer.

-Inhabituel pour un chasseur – même un chasseur-junior. Votre espèce aime tirer en premier et pose rarement les bonnes questions.

Dean entre en premier dans la pièce et prend un des deux vieux fauteuils. Crowley le rejoint, jugeant clairement l'état des meubles avant de prendre place devant lui. Il regarde les symboles peint sur les murs et quoiqu'il ne fait pas de commentaire quelque chose change dans son regard.

-Je suppose que tu as une demande inhabituelle? Veut quelque chose de plus complexe qu'améliorer ton physique?

Il fait un geste grossier pour indiquer qu'elle partie du corps il assume que Dean aimerait changer et Dean l'envoie promener avec un autre geste.

-Je ne veux pas acheter ou vendre, démon. Je veux m'associer.

Il a passer tant d'années a refuser de coopérer avec ces abominations. Ça goûte comme une défaite dans sa bouche. Une capitulation. Une trahison.

-Je pense que tu n'as pas comprit comment un contrat fonctionne. Il y a une chose que tu veux plus que ton âme et je te la procure en échange de celle-ci. Très simple. Mes subordonnées ont dû tenter de te l'expliquer avant que tu- quoi? Que tes partenaires les captures? Est-ce que tes parents savent où tu es?

Il a entendu parler de Crowley pour la première fois durant une de ses nombreuses et interminables séances de tortures. Un démon s'était arrêter pour parler a Alastair pendant que celui-ci travaillait a détruire Dean et l'avait mentionner.

Il a retenu le nom quand il a réalisé qu'Alastair le méprisait.

Au travers des années des parcelles de références au démon s'était accumulées. Le roi des quatre chemins. Un lâche. Un beau parleur. Le démon dont la spécialité est les détails.

Les contrats.

L'équivalent d'un notaire en enfer.

De nouveau il pense a Castiel avant de se lancer, cœur battant.

-Ok. Voilà l'idée. Je veux éviter l'Apocalypse. Et pour ça j'ai besoin de tuer une poignée de démons haut placé. J'ai besoin d'un allié.

…

(Crowley accepte, éventuellement. Ils passent des heures sur le contrat et Dean se force a réviser chaque virgule. A porter attention cette fois. A s'assurer que personne d'autre ne touchera son âme.

Son corps par contre... ça il peut utiliser. Le démon insiste qu'un simple baiser ne suffit pas pour un projet de cette envergure et Dean a argumenter sur tout le reste mais... il ne sait pas. Si c'est techniquement nécessaire ou juste Crowley qui veut profiter.

Alors il le laisse faire.

Ils utilisent le lit et Crowley ne l'attache pas ce qui rend l'expérience cent fois moins terrible que toute ses sessions du genre en enfer.)

…

Le chien est adorable et l'adore. La télé a plus de trois postes. Il a attraper l'argent que Dean cache pour les urgences avant de partir et s'est fait des provision des choses qu'il aime vraiment. Il a une chambre juste pour lui.

C'est exactement ce dont il a besoin. De liberté. De s'en aller. Pas pour toujours mais... il lui fallait une pause. Loin de son père. Loin de Dean aussi. Loin des armes a feux et des leçons de latin. Loin du fait que sa famille dédie tout leur temps a chasser ce qui n'est pas naturel et qu'il est...

Anormal.

Le premier soir, la première nuit, la première journée même, sont fantastique. Il ne pense a absolument rien. Il joue avec le chien (emprunté a une famille), écoute des comédies, va se baigner dans le lac sans se préoccuper si il est occuper par des sirènes ou des kelpies ou toute autre chose que des poissons.

Mais le deuxième soir le chalet est un peu trop silencieux et il recommence a penser. A toute les choses qui le dérange. Il y en a beaucoup. Il y a le fait que si les licornes existait il est certain que son père leur tirerais dessus. Il y a le fait qu'il ne voit presque jamais John et qu'il n'a pas de mère, pas même de souvenirs d'elle.

Il ne veut plus vivre de motel en motel. Il veut une vrai maison, il veut faire de son mieux a l'école et qu'on l'y encourage. C'est ce que tout les autres parents veulent pour leur enfants : des bonnes notes. Ce que son père veut c'est qu'il apprennent a se méfier de tout. Il est obligé d'allée en classe avec un couteau et un tupperware de sel. C'est injuste. Pourquoi est-ce que John ne trouve pas un vrai, bon emploi quelque part et qu'ils ne commencent pas une vrai vie?

Au milieu de la nuit il commence a penser a Dean.

Son frère a des cauchemars. Sam fait semblant de ne rien voir, parce que Dean fait semblant qu'il n'en a pas, mais c'est impossible a ignorer. Il... Il ne portait pas assez attention avant et ne peut pas dire depuis combien de temps ça dure. Son frère se réveil et il est si immobile que c'en est effrayant. Et il n'a jamais l'air paisible, pas même dans son sommeil. Et il a d'épaisses cernes et- Et il y a tant de signe que Dean ne va pas bien. Maintenant qu'il a commencer a les remarquer il ne peut plus s'en empêcher.

C'est probablement les monstres.

Leur père n'aurait pas dû l'envoyer chasser a New York. Ne devrait pas lui demander de venir avec lui, même quand c'est pour un simple week-end. Sam déteste quand Dean part chasser et revient sale et blesser et n'a pas le temps d'étudier pour ses propres tests.

Si ils avaient une vie normal son frère pourrait dormir et étudier et avoir des amis. Ce serait tellement mieux. Ils auraient une maison avec leur propre chambres ou- ou ils peuvent continuer a partager. Ça ne le dérange pas. Et leur père serait là tout les soirs et arrêteraient de boire autant. Et ils auraient toujours le même numéro de téléphone.

Il sort dormir dehors, sous les étoiles.

Au matin il se fait des hot dogs, en donne la moitié au chien et essaye de retrouver le sentiment de liberté. L'impression que tout est possible, tout est permit.

Il se demande ce que fait Dean, en se moment. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que son frère fait dans ses temps libres, pour s'amuser, a part écouter la télé.

En après midi il va se baigner mais l'eau est plus froide que la veille et une sang sue se colle a sa jambe.

Au soir il fait grillé des guimauves. Les manges. Regarde les étincelles montées vers le ciel. Le silence est assourdissant. Il cherche dans son sac a dos, voulant son walkman, et sa main se referme sur son livre. Celui que Dean a volé pour lui avant de quitter New York.

-Mac.

Le chien relève la tête, heureux qu'on lui parle.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Puis il va retourner chez lui.

Peut être que Dean voudra des guimauves lui aussi.

…

Quand ils ressortent de la chambre il est encore tôt dans la journée – l'heure du déjeuner – mais le soleil est levé et Dean cligne des yeux a l'intense clarté. Crowley se presse contre lui, le coince contre la porte et Dean a immédiatement son couteau en main même si sa vision est encore floue.

-Du calme cowboy, murmure le démon, amusé – moqueur.

Il sort quelques billets et les glisse lentement dans la poche arrière de ses jeans.

-J'allais oublier le pourboire.

Dieu qu'il veut le tuer. Il veut vraiment trancher sa gorge. Et ses mains. Et d'autres parties de son anatomie.

-Dégage, on a finit pour aujourd'hui.

Le démon recule, ce qui est un profond soulagement, et part sans ester davantage sa patience, ce qui est encore mieux. Dean le surveille jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Puis il sort les billets de sa poche pour les compter parce que Crowley voulait l'humilier, pas de doute l'a dessus, mais il a actuellement besoin d'argent.

Il a deux cents dollars.

Sa colère retombe d'un cran.

Un portière de voiture est claquée de l'autre côté du parking, suivie de jurons et il se rappelle qu'il doit encore nettoyer les symboles des murs de la chambre si il veut éviter des questions gênantes ou un amende. Et après il va avoir besoin d'une douche – ou cinq.

_C'est une victoire_ , se promet-il. _Une étape de franchie._

Il n'a pas fait ça pour rien.

Il espère.

…

Sam ramène le labrador a sa maison d'origine où des affiches de recherches pour Mac couvrent tout les poteaux de la rue. La honte fait brûler ses joues, bien qu'il ne regrette pas l'avoir emprunter, pas vraiment. La famille verra bien que leur chien est en parfaite santé. Rester pour voir leur réunion serait trop risquer, alors il prend un bus, un des premier de la journée. Après il doit marcher vingt minutes, ce qui n'est pas grand chose mais aujourd'hui lui semble a la fois trop long et trop court.

Dean va être fâcher. C'est certain. Il aurait dû laisser une note. Quand il est partit il était furieux contre lui. Et avait – a encore – des bonnes raisons de l'être. Ils sont frères, ils sont supposé s'entraider. Mais Dean ne questionne jamais leur père, obéit sans la moindre protestation. Même quand c'est Sam qui a raison!

Parfois... parfois il se dit qu'ils seraient mieux sans lui. Et lui sans eux. Ils s'accordent si bien et Sam est si différent. Ils sont DC et il est Marvel.

C'est dans un de ces moments là qu'il a décidé de partir. Ce qui était beaucoup plus facile que revenir, pour être honnête.

Il traverse le stationnement du Burger King situer a côté de leur motel (qui semble encore plus miteux que d'habitude) et quand il aperçoit leur porte il s'arrête, incertain. Peut être qu'il pourrait ramener un burger a Dean, pour s'excuser? Comme offrande de paix. Il est un peu tôt dans la journée mais son frère peut manger n'importe quoi n'importe quand – c'est son super-pouvoir. Oui. Excellente idée.

Sam va faire demi-tour lorsqu'il voit Dean sortir dehors et se dépêche de se cacher dans l'ombre, pas tout a fait prêt a le confronter. Il n'a pas encore décidé si il allait admettre être désolé ou pas. Un burger est une chose. De vrai excuses... c'est différent.

Un homme sort du motel juste après son frère. Sam a tout juste le temps de réaliser que ce n'est pas leur porte avant qu'il ne pousse Dean contre celle-ci. Et se colle a lui. Et attrape ses fesses.

Et son frère le laisse faire.

Son cœur bat brusquement du mille a l'heure. Il veut bouger mais il est figé. Il regarde l'homme partir et sa voix est coincé dans sa gorge. Regarde Dean compter des billets et ses mains sont moites.

La portière d'une Ford claque. Sam est assez certain qu'il a fait ça mais ne se retourne pas pour regarder la conductrice jurer.

Dean se prostitue.

C'est impossible. Pas son frère – il vole de l'argent, ce qui est très, très différent. Sauf qu'il vient tout juste de le voir. De ses propres yeux. Sauf que Sam n'a pas arrêter de dire qu'ils devraient être plus honnête et arrêter de voler. Et ensuite il est partit. Avec leur argent.

Dean retourne dans la chambre (pas la leur) et Sam a soudainement besoin de s'asseoir, alors il se laisse tomber par terre, contre le mur déjà trop chaud. Il ne se sent pas bien. Ses yeux brûlent.

Il veut retourner au chalet avec Mac et n'avoir rien vu.

Il veut ne jamais être partit, ne jamais avoir dit toutes ces choses.

Il-il-il-

Le pare-brise du truck devant lui se fend et Sam se force a se calmer, a respirer. Presse ses paumes contre l'asphalte et se concentre sur la chaleur émise par celle-ci. Mord sa lèvre, goûte son propre sang, lèche la blessure.

C'est la faute a leur père.

Sam a dit tout ça a cause de lui. Pour que John l'écoute, pas Dean. C'est leur père qui devrait avoir un vrai travail honnête et s'assurer qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Son frère essaye juste de combler les lacunes du mieux qu'il peut, de prendre soin d'eux. Et il ne devrait pas avoir a le faire. Et Sam ne se préoccupe jamais tant de l'argent que de son origine. Ils doivent en avoir encore moins qu'il assume. Assumait.

La vitre du pare-brise craque un peu plus. Il retient le sentiment de toute ses forces.

Pour la toute première fois il espère que John ne revienne pas.

La vitre brise complètement et il s'enfuit en courant.

…

Sammy revient de lui même, le soir après sa rencontre avec Crowley. C'est une surprise mais une bonne, le genre qu'il a rarement. Il claque la porte pour s'annoncer. Ou juste parce qu'il commence a développer une mauvaise habitude. Tant qu'il n'abuse pas les portières de l'Impala ce n'est pas important.

-Sammy!

Il le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre lui avant de se rappeler qu'il devrait être furieux. Trop tard maintenant, il ne peut pas faire semblant. Il est trop soulagé.

-Tu es revenu.

De lui-même. Sans y être forcé. Après trois jours seulement.

-Yeah.

Sa voix est faible, incertaine et Dean se dépêche de vérifié qu'il n'est pas blessé. Peut être que quelque chose lui est arrivé, contrairement a la première fois. Peut être qu'il s'est fait attaquer, ou que les propriétaire du chalet son revenu et l'ont chassé, ou qu'un démon-

-Je vais bien, arrête! Je- Je ne me suis pas fait kidnapper ou- Je suis partit.

Sam évite son regard, jette son sac par terre.

-Je n'aurais pas dû.

Dean n'a absolument aucune idée de quoi dire. Il veut promettre qu'il préfère son frère loin et heureux plutôt que tout près et misérable, veut le dire et que ce soit la vérité. Sauf que ce ne l'est pas. Il est horrible mais... il veut sa famille a porter de main, toujours.

-Merci d'être revenu, arrive-t-il éventuellement a dire.

-Tu devrais être furieux, proteste Sammy, essuyant une larme. Ça s'rait normal.

-La normalité c'est pour les autre. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, la prochaine fois que tu me fais ça je vais mettre ta tête dans les toilettes.

Sam grimace et Dean attrape son bras, le tire devant la télévision.

Il y a sûrement une catastrophe qui les attend. Une bonne chose n'arrive jamais seule. Mais pour l'instant il est juste reconnaissant que Sam soit de nouveau là.

(Peut être que Castiel est intervenu. Indirectement.

Il l'espère. Veut que ce soit l'ange.

Le veut un peu trop.)

…


	5. Chapter 5

04

John revient une semaine avant la fin des vacances d'été avec une dent en moins mais d'excellente humeur. C'est si rare que Dean décide de ne pas lui mentionner la fugue de Sam. Et Sam décide de ne pas lui révélé ce que fait Dean- quoi qu'il n'est pas certain si il garde le silence c'est pour punir son père ou épargner son frère (ou parce que les mots ne viennent pas). Pour deux jours entier tout va bien. Ils vont dîner dans un bar, joue au billard, sortent de la ville pour aller tirer sur des boites de conserves rouillées. Ce n'est pas les deux semaines de camping promises mais c'est presque mieux. D'être tous ensemble ainsi.

Bien sûr ça ne dure pas longtemps.

La veille de la rentrée, au déjeuner, leur père sort une enveloppe d'argent et la donne a Dean.

-Ça devrait payer ce qu'il faut pour l'école. Je vais vous conduire au centre d'achats mais après il faut que j'aille parler a un de mes contacts.

Un bref coup d’œil lui assure qu'il y a amplement assez cette fois et Dean hoche la tête, commence a composé une liste mentale de ce que Sam va avoir besoin. Son frère est moins reconnaissant et sort une pile de coupure de journal. La pousse vers son père.

Ce sont des offres d'emplois et le cœur de Dean accélère.

-Tu pourrais rester avec nous, annonce Sammy. Avoir un vrai travail. Comme les autres pères.

Le silence qui suit est lourd, chargé. Dean est familier avec la tension, celle qui précède de la violence. Verbal ou physique.

-J'ai déjà un travail, fiston. J'empêche d'autres familles de perdre l'un de leur, d'autres femmes de se faire ouvrir en deux et brûler comme ta mère.

Sammy insiste vaillamment. Stupidement. Il n'a pas encore comprit comment reconnaître le moment ou la retraite est la meilleur option.

-Mais on pourrait être une vrai famille! Dean travaillait dans un garage a New York, tu pourrais faire pareil! Et- et aller chasser les week-end ou-

Leur père frappe sa paume contre la table et la vaisselle tremble. Dean tremble.

-Tu pense que sauver des vies, se battre contre des monstres qui n'hésitent jamais est un passe temps? Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour être égoïste Sam Winchester. Nous avons une mission et on n'abandonne pas une mission parce qu'on veut prétendre être en sécurité!

-Tu ne m'as pas élevé du tout! Tu es toujours parti!

_Castiel. Castiel j'ai besoin-_

Il arrête l'appel de force. Se relève brusquement pour s'empêcher de compléter sa prière. Sa chaise tombe par terre. John et Sam se taise et sa respiration est lourde dans le soudain silence.

Il a sa famille. Il a sa famille et tout va bien et ils sont ensemble, loin dans le passé. Sam n'est pas encore parti, son père n'est pas encore mort, il n'est pas vendu a l'enfer. Tout va bien.

-Dean?

Il- ce n'est rien. Ils ont toujours été comme ça. Toujours a ce dire les pire choses sans que ça ne veuille rien dire. Pas vraiment.

Il ferme les yeux et tout est rouge et douloureux.

-J'ai- oublié quelque chose. Dans la voiture.

C'est la pire excuse au monde et il s'en moque, il sort dehors, ignore Sammy qui proteste. Referme la porte doucement. S'appuie dessus. Respire l'air pollué. C'est un peu difficile – ses poumons sont épuisés.

Ils vont tous mourir.

Son père et son frère et Bobby et tout ces pauvres bougres qui vivent comme eux dans des motels. Et tout les autres aussi. Et... tout le monde. Si il ne peut pas arrêter l'apocalypse il n'y aura plus aucun humain, leur corps serviront encore, mais ils seront tous décimé. Et-et- comment peut-il les sauver si il ne peut pas garder sa famille unie, si Sam les déteste et John disparaît comme avant-

On toque a la porte.

-Dean, je vais sortir.

Il fait un pas de côté, laisse son père sortir a son tour. Il le regarde et Dean n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il est supposé faire. John soupire et lui tend sa veste de cuir.

-Met ça.

Il fait encore chaud mais il obéit. La veste était la sienne dans dix ans. L'odeur et la texture sont familière, confortable.

-Sam est trop jeune pour comprendre, lui dit lentement son père. Il ne se rappelle pas... Mais je n'aurais pas du parler de Marie comme ça. Tu étais là. Tu sais.

Oh. Il pense que c'est ce qui l'a fait paniqué. Peut être que oui, en partie. Mais Dean a accepté la mort de sa mère il y a longtemps. Il aime mieux les souvenirs où elle est vivante mais... sa mort est devenu un fait plus qu'une blessure ouverte.

Contrairement a son père qui saigne toujours.

-On va l'avoir, assure-t-il. La chose qui l'a tué, je sais qu'on va la venger.

C'est facile a promettre. C'est déjà arrivé. Il sait que c'est possible. C'est certain. John semble réconforter a l'entendre le dire. Ce qui réconforte Dean a son tour.

Quand ils reviennent a l'intérieur Sam ne dit rien de plus. Il ne dit pas grand chose de la journée, même quand John doit partir.

C'est ainsi que les vacances d'été se termine, dans un étrange silence et la chaleur suffocante, rassurante de la veste.

…

Dean l'appel de nouveau. Sa voix l'atteint, résonne dans sa tête, dans son être et Castiel réalise qu'il attendait. Qu'il voulait l'entendre de nouveau.

Et il commence a comprendre.

Si le silence a été si lourd récemment, pour lui qui est éternel, il a dû être pire pour son mortel. Dean a demander si souvent un signe, une réponse, une voix pour répondre a la sienne et Castiel n'a rien donné. Il n'est pas surpris qu'il ait cessé de prier. Il a été chanceux de recevoir quelques mots. Et ceux-ci était chargé d'adrénaline, de désespoir, de panique.

Castiel veut jeter un coup d’œil. Descendre sur terre et vérifié la situation. La tentation est si forte qu'il a mal. Ses plumes s'agitent toutes seules, se préparent pour un vol qui n'aura pas lieu.

Ils ont commencer a avoir des réunions. Uriel a des graphiques et des prédictions et des avertissements a donner a tous. Ils ont tous reprit l’entraînement avec plus de vigueur. Castiel doit y assister. Et se préparer pour envahir l'enfer.

_Je pourrais l'en protéger. J'en serais capable. Aucune abomination n'aurait la moindre chance de voler son âme ou l'induire en erreur._

C'est de l’hybris. De l’orgueil. C'est un pêcher. De penser qu'il sait mieux que les autres ce qui doit être fait. De douter de la parole de Dieu, de Ses Plans. D'être autre chose que reconnaissant d'avoir un rôle.

Il sait que ce sont des mauvaises pensées.

Mais quand il est seul il s'imagine sur terre, Dean Winchester en sécurité sous son aile. Il s'imagine lui répondre.

Et quand il le fait c'est aussi plaisant que douloureux. Aussi sacré qu'hérétique.

…

Retourner a l'école réussi a sortir Sammy de son humeur sombre et Dean en est heureux – il n'est pas exactement doué a lui remonter le moral. Son frère a sauter une année, malgré leur éducation mouvementée, et ils sont de nouveau dans la même école. Si il y a un problème Dean pourra être là en quelque minutes.

Avant Dean aurait repéré une jolie fille (ou un garçon intéressant et possiblement intéressé) dès la première journée. Maintenant il est entourer d'adolescent et il n'a pas la moindre inclinaison de toucher un ou une mineur.

Parfois il n'est pas certain de vouloir jamais vouloir toucher quelqu'un de nouveau.

Comme toute première journée rien de constructif n'est accomplit. Ils y a trop d'introductions, trop de règlements répété par chaque professeur différent. Les cliques se forment naturellement, les étudiants établissent leur statut, des lignes invisibles apparaissent. Dean a vu les films d'ados. Il sait que pour certain l'échelle de popularité est d'importance primordiale... mais une fois qu'on a coupé la tête d'un vampire et qu'on brûle régulièrement des corps c'est difficile de s'en préoccuper. Et il faisait déjà les deux quand il avait véritablement 15 ans.

(C'est difficile d'imaginer que tout les père n'apprennent pas a leur fils comment creuser une tombe. Ou manier une machette.)

C'est une perte de temps. L'école. Parce qu'il sait déjà ce qu'ils enseignent, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'ira jamais au collège ou l'université. Sa carrière est décidé : reprendre l'entreprise familiale. C'est ce qu'il a toujours répondu et ça reste vrai. Passer sa journée entourer d'enfants est long et inutile. Prétendre être normal est toutefois important il fait de son mieux pour se fondre dans le décors. Prend une place ni trop a l'avant, ni trop en arrière. Ne lève jamais la main. Ne parle qu'à ceux qui lui parle en premier. Ne s’inscrit a rien de superflus.

Au dîner il vérifie que Sam va bien – il est déjà entourer d'amis potentiel. Et a la fin de la journée il va l'attendre dans le parking a l'est de l'école, celui le moins utiliser. La plupart des véhicules sont vieux et usagé, appartenant a des professeurs sous payer, mais il y a une belle camaro. Ce qui lui rappelle qu'il est présentement encore un piéton. Vivement l'année prochaine il aura de nouveau son permis.

Il veut vraiment une voiture.

Il veut vraiment récupéré l'Impala.

Dean est assez certain que son père lui avait donner pour le consoler de l'absence de Sam. Et c'était quand il avait plus de vingt ans. Attendre serait de la torture... mais en obtenir une autre ressemble a une trahison. L'Impala est son bébé. Il ne veut pas en conduire une autre.

-Entrain de considéré la voler?

Il ne sursaute pas mais uniquement parce qu'il a vu Crowley arriver du coin de l’œil.

-Je ne veux pas une Camaro.

-Une autre alors? Je pourrais t'avoir la Batmobile pour le très maigre prix de ton âme. J'ajouterais même la cape en bonus.

Le démon a un sourire suffisant mais Dean commence a croire que c'est son expression naturelle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Une preuve que mon... investissement dans cette quête est mérité.

Il fait un signe vers un deuxième démon qui les attend plus loin, nerveux.

-Ici? Ça va s'entendre.

-Un détail facile a éviter.

Il n'a pas envie de suivre deux démons entre deux buildings, dans une allée sombre et jonchée de cigarettes écrasées.

-Okay. Pourquoi pas.

Sammy n'est pas encore là et ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Il suit Crowley et une fois hors de vu retire son sac a dos et l'ouvre.

-C'est sécuritaire?

-Personne ne sous entendra. Je n'ai aucune envie d'attirer une horde d'adolescent boutonneux.

C'est stupide. De faire ça ici. De le croire. Mais Dean a en effet besoin de tester son travail et il a décidé de miser sur Crowley, pas vrai? Alors il hausse les épaules et d'un mouvement brusque sur le pistolet et tire sur le démon supplémentaire.

Celui-ci a la même réaction que si il avait été poignarder avec le couteau de Ruby. L'électricité et l'horrible odeur et l'implosion.

Le Colt fonctionne. Celui qu'il a fait avec les instructions de Crowley. Le tout nouveau pistolet tueur de démon, le deuxième en existence. Et il a même le secret pour les balles.

_Un contrat a fait ça._

Crowley étudie le corps, incinéré de l'intérieur, avec fascination. Dean remet le colt, _son_ colt, dans son sac d'école.

-Convaincu?

-Charmé, Winchester.

-Fantastique, tu peux t'occuper du corps alors.

Il contourne le cadavre, marche dans de la cendres et retourne sous le soleil. Le démon le suit, attrape son bras.

-Pas si vite. J'aime récompenser mes employés.

- _Allié_ crétin. Ne t'imagine pas que je fais ça pour toi.

Crowley se penche vers lui et il est beaucoup trop près, sa respiration sur sa peau, mais Dean refuse de reculer, refuse de montrer la moindre faiblesse.

-Et pourtant tu est venu a moi. Spécifiquement.

Parce qu'il n'a personne d'autre. Pas qu'il peut admettre ça tout haut. Pas qu'il en a besoin, selon son expression il le sait déjà. Satisfaite, supérieur. Amusée. Il relâche son emprise mais laisse ses doigts caresser son bras pour prendre sa main. Presse un papier contre sa paume. Dean réussi a ne pas frissonner de dégoût par pure volonté.

-Je m'attend a d'autres excellent résultat Winchester. Mais si tu échoues ne t'attend pas a de l'aide.

…

Sam ne dirait pas qu'il aime l'école. Il aime apprendre, ce qui est complètement différent. Toutefois leur nouvelle école est plutôt bien. Et c'est un autre nouveau départ où personne ne le connaît, personne ne sait rien sur lui. Ce qui est hélas une bonne chose.

L'école lui permet aussi de se concentrer sur autre chose. A ne plus penser a l'expression fermée de son père, a son absence, a ce qu'ils se sont dit. A la réaction de Dean la veille. A la place il a une liste de cours et de manuel, de professeurs et de camarades, de sujets qu'il sait qu'il va aimer et d'autre qui prendront plus d'efforts de sa part.

Il ne voit pas son frère de la journée – leur casiers et leur classes sont a l'opposée du bâtiment, et quand la dernière cloche sonne il a hâte de le retrouver et tout lui raconter. Harvey l'accoste avant qu'il puisse partir, essaye de le convaincre de se joindre a l'équipe de débat et... Sam est intéressé. A débattre. A donner un argument logique, appuyer sur des faits, et qu'on l'écoute. Il prend la feuille d'admission, est soulagé de voir qu'il n'y a aucun frais de base et promet de la ramener le lendemain, signée. Techniquement par son père mais Dean et lui ont apprit a imiter sa signature il y a des années.

Quand il arrive au stationnement, en retard, une excuse aux lèvres, son frère y est déjà.

Avec l'homme du motel.

Il s'arrête sans le vouloir, incapable de s'approcher, de révélé sa présence. L'homme a sa main sur le bras de Dean, ils sont si près l'un de l'autre que leur vêtements se frôlent. Ils se parlent mais Sam ne peut rien entendre, son cœur bat dans ses tympans. L'homme met du papier dans sa main, sûrement de l'argent, avant de finalement s'écarter.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est partit que Sam peut recommencer a respirer normalement.

Il est si stupide.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas qu'une fois. Une partie de lui savait ça. Mais... mais les vacances sont terminé et ils sont a l'école et- Et il avait assumé que c'était quelque chose qui arrivait l'été.Ou – en vérité il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas songer au détails.

Il-

Dean l'aperçoit, sourit, cache les billets dans sa poche.

-Sammy! Ne reste pas planter là, j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici.

-O-ouais.

Il va le rejoindre, encore secoué, l'inspecte comme il peut pour essayer de déterminé si il est blessé.

-Ca vas?

-Juste-

Son estomac se noue.

-C'était qui? L'homme?

-Mm? Oh. Un des profs je pense. M'avertissait de ne pas voler de voiture, blah blah blah. Ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est un mensonge. Mais Sam hoche la tête et laisse son frère changer le sujet.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

(Se soir là, une fois les lumières éteintes, coucher sans son lit, il décide qu'il va tirer sur l'homme, la prochaine fois qu'il le verra. Dans la jambe peut être. Pas mortel mais douloureux.

Si il ne peut pas confronter Dean il peut au moins confronter les dégénérés profitant de lui. Et son père lui a encore laisser un revolver. Aussi bien l'utiliser.

La prochaine fois il ne va pas figé.)

…

L'opportunité d'utiliser l'information de Crowley arrive le vendredi avant Halloween. Théoriquement il aurait pu s'en occupé avant mais Sammy est devenu... étrange depuis septembre. Il le suit partout, pareil a une ombre, semble suspicieux de tout les adultes qu'ils croisent. Dean a tenté de le confronter sur le sujet ce qui, bien sûr, n'a rien donné du tout. Il ne pense pas que son frère a peur de quelque chose, sinon il insisterait, mais c'est étrange. Et pas très pratique pour lui invoquer un démon en secret.

(Il y a aussi qu'il ne veut pas invoquer ce démon particulier a proximité de qui que ce soit qui lui est cher. Le faire de l'autre côté des États serait l'idéal. De l'autre côté du monde.)

Donc il attend et il attend et il sait que Crowley va commencer a s'impatienter. Il commence a s'impatienter. Les cauchemars volent son sommeil, l'appétit le quitte. Si il ne passe pas bientôt a l'action il ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire. Risquer sa liberté pour voler une bouteille d'alcool peut être. Boire et espéré que ça aide.

Ça n'aide jamais.

Le 28 octobre, lorsqu'ils rentrent ensemble de l'école, voir l'Impala stationner devant leur motel est une fantastique surprise. Ils courent presque a leur porte, comme de véritables enfants. La clé tourne dans la poignée et ils sont a l'intérieur aussi rapidement que possible, amenant un coup de vent froid avec eux. John est dans le sofa, quelques sacs du Burger King et une caisse de bière sur la table devant lui.

-L'école est finie? Demande-t-il, se redressant.

-Pour cette semaine. Comment ça a été?

Ils abandonnent leur sacs et vont s'asseoir avec lui. John est amoché, plus que d'habitude. Son bras est dans le plâtre, son nez est cassé et bouger semble douloureux. Mais il est revenu, vivant, et c'est l'important. Ils leur raconte sa tournée de chasse, les trois cas dont il s'est occupé les uns après les autres, la famille qu'il a sauver. La famille pour qui il était trop tard.

Une fois les burger manger et une partie de la bière bue son père fait signe vers le dessus de la télé où un dossier est poser.

-Si tu t'en sens capable j'ai un travail pour toi fiston.

Il abandonne ses dernières frites pour aller attraper les papiers. C'est une recherche sur un fantôme hantant une résidence de personnes âgées. Le village est situé a une quarantaine de kilomètre.

-Bobby m'a envoyé ça mais je ne suis pas en état d'aller déterré un cercueil. Ça te fera de la pratique.

Son père veut qu'il y aille. Tout seul.

C'est parfait.

-Pas de problème, je m'en occupe. Tu veux que je parte tout de suite?

-Le fantôme n’apparaît que les mercredi. Tu peux y aller demain.

Ils jettent tout les deux un regard a Sam, s'attendant a une réaction de sa part. Celui-ci mord ses lèvres et haussent les épaules mais ne proteste pas.

Dean décide que ça signifie qu'il a son approbation et sourit, ouvre une bière et trinque avec son père qui lui rappelle qu'il n'a droit qu'à une seule avant de boire avec lui. Ils laissent même Sammy en goûté une. Son frère fait un effort admirable de prétendre aimé.

C'est une belle soirée. Une bonne nouvelle. Sa main tremble légèrement mais personne ne remarque.

Demain. Demain il confronte Alastair.

…

Le samedi est sombre, d'épais nuages arrivent pendant la nuit et cache l'aube. Dean le réveille pour lui dit au revoir - alors qu'il fait encore sombre - et Sam referme la porte derrière lui, le regarde partir dans l'Impala au travers de la fenêtre.

-Ton frère est bien entraîner, dit son père, fait lui confiance.

Son père a tout faux, comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, ce n'est pas les habilités de son frère qu'il considère. C'est la nécessité d'y aller. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi leur père est a l'aise a le laisser partir, a le laisser confronter un monstre tout seul.

Quand Sam aura des enfants il les gardera loin de tout ça.

-Papa?

-Quoi?

Son père les a toujours préparé a confronter les monstres. Mais il a toujours dit de lui laisser les danger plus humains.

Comme l'homme.

-Si-

Il se détourne de la fenêtre, va rejoindre John dans ce qui leur sert de salon. Il a l'air si épuisé. Plus vieux que d'habitude. Et il pue l'alcool.

-Si quoi?

Il y a une photo entre les doigts de son père. De leur mère.

La date, l'alcool, les nombreuses blessures... Soudainement il comprend, reconnaît les signes. Dans une semaine ce sera l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Chaque année c'est pareil.

-Rien. C'est rien. Je vais me recoucher.

Son père est peut être de retour mais dans cet état là ça ne compte pas. Et lui demander d'aider Dean ne servira a rien.

Une étincelle de fureur le brûle de l'intérieur.

…

Haverly est un vieil endroit qui c'est étendu au cours des années. La carte n'a pas été mise a jour depuis une deux décennies et il prend trois mauvais tournant avant de trouver l'ancienne demeure des McKinnons. S'arrêter pour demander son chemin n'est as vraiment une option quand il sait qu'on va questionner son âge et s'imaginer qu'il a voler l'impala et est en fugue ou quelque chose du genre.

L'air est devenu humide, promettant de la pluie, mais sa chance tient bon et il trouve le cimetière sec et vide. C'est un terrain privé, près d'une maison ancestrale vide et abandonnée – il n'aurait pas pu demander mieux. Les pierres tombales sont toutes gravées du même nom de famille mais il finit par trouver la bonne et se met a creuser. Les premières fois... il ne peut pas vraiment s'en rappeler clairement. Il était jeune, trop jeune pour creuser au début, mais il regardait son père et lui amenait a boire quand demander et était certain qu'un zombie allait l'attraper et le traîner sous terre. Il était simultanément fier d'être là et terrorisé.

Maintenant c'est similaire a sortir les poubelles ou faire la lessive, ordinaire, familier, ennuyant et parfois dégoûtant. (Parfois le cercueil s'est désintégrer, a été dévorer par le temps ou la vermine et au lieu de trouver un boite son pied s'enfonce dans la cage thoracique de quelqu'un – pas agréable du tout.) Il creuse, creuse, creuse. Son corps de quinze ans a moins de muscles mais moins de vieilles blessures aussi et six pieds de terre sont bientôt enlever et pousser pour trouver son but.

Sel, accélérant.

Le spectre tente de l'attaquer et Dean lui tire dessus avec le fusil.

Flamme.

Il y a un cri, un hurlement viscéral de fureur et de douleur. Ensuite le froid de vient automnale au lieu de arctique, l'atmosphère plus légère et Dean sait qu'il a compléter la tâche.

Il sait aussi qu'il vient de détruire les restant d'une âme. Elle n'ira ni au paradis, ni en enfer. Il pense que le savoir, Avant, l'aurait horrifié mais honnêtement il... ne l'est pas. Être en enfer est pire que cesser d'exister. Et le paradis... il ne sait pas. Si le paradis est comme Castiel il veut y être. Mais l'impression qu'il a de l'endroit est... terne. Une éternité de souvenirs, de moments, mais toujours les même. Et ces souvenirs sont des prisons, gardant chaque âmes a leur places, sous la surveillance des anges. Sous leur protection peut être, aussi, mais _protection_ sonne comme trop _pouvoir_.

(N'y a-t-il rien de mieux? Toute les âmes humaines sont-elles destinées a appartenir a une faction ou une autre? Quelques années de libertés relative et ensuite une éternité de servitude?)

Tuer des loups-garous ou des vampires le laisse parfois avec des soubresauts de remords. Les fantômes? Il a maintenant autant l'impression de les aidés eux que les civiles dont il les protège. Cette partie là de la journée n'est donc pas difficile, malgré toute la terre a creuser (puis a remettre en place).

Le vrai défis est la prochaine partie.

Il entre de force dans la demeure. Tout est recouvert de poussières et il peut voir l'évidence d'une famille de souris vivant près de l'escalier. Les meubles sont recouvert de grand drap blanc et les armoires sont vident. Il s'installe dans ce qui devait être le salon et réussi a ouvrir les volets des fenêtres pour laisser passer la lumière naturelle. De grosses gouttes commencent a frapper la vitre et s'infiltre par un carreau brisé.

Il se demande ce que Sammy fait en ce moment. Se demande si son père va un peu mieux. La période autour d'Halloween a toujours été difficile pour lui.

Dean se donne une minute pour songer a sa famille. Puis il retrousse ses manches et tourne toute son attention vers la tâche devant lui. Les meubles sont poussé contre les murs, le plancher laver et le cercle de symboles peinturer. Le plafond est inadéquat pour y faire un piège a démon mais il arrive a intégré celui ci dans les sigils déjà peintent. Pendant que le tout sèche il prépare une barricade de sel qui ne fera absolument rien mais le rassure.

Il allume les chandelles. Fait brûler l'encens.

_Ça va faire mal._

C'est tout ce qu'il peut penser. A combien ça va être une agonie totale. Alors que si tout va bien Alastair ne saura pas qui il est et n'aura pas une seule chance de le toucher. Il a bien étudier la magie nécessaire a forcer le démon a se manifesté. A déjà tuer Ruby de la même manière. Il a le colt en main, remplit de balles. Il a le couteau si nécessaire.

Et tout son être s'attend a ce que la douleur soit intolérable et interminable. Il y a déjà un goût de sang a l'arrière de sa gorge. Ses poumons sont lourd, n'ont pas assez d'espace a côté de son cœur qui bat comme un bombe prête a explosée.

Sa vision est floue et il cligne des yeux pour l'ajuster, ignore les larmes mouillant ses joues. Il a un contrat avec Crowley. A décidé que c'était son meilleur plan d'action.

Tout en lui demande qu'il s'arrête. Une panique animale qu'il doit enterrer sous toute la rationalité qui lui reste.

Avant de perdre tout courage il chante l'incantation.

Et Alastair est forcé de répondre a l'appel, forcé de quitter l'enfer et d'apparaître devant lui. Il n'est qu'une masse de noirceur, un nuage de malice, sans corps humain pour le contenir. Dean le reconnaît malgré tout. Sait que c'est lui dans toute les cicatrices que son corps ne porte pas.

Il tire.

La détonation perce l'air, perce ses tympans, perce le nuage.

Il tire de nouveau. L'âme démoniaque fait comme toute les autres et s'électrocute, brûle, implose mais son doigts presse sur la gâchette une troisième fois et puis encore et encore et les précieuses balles vont frapper le mur et le revolver se vide et il ne peut pas continuer de s'empêcher a tirer et tirer et le déclic sonne comme des chaînes-

_Castiel. Castiel! Castiel-castiel-castielcastiel-_

Il y a un bruissement d'ailes au travers des déclics, une lumière sans origine et-

Une voix fait exploser toutes les fenêtres. Fait exploser quelque chose dans sa tête.

Il fait trop clair et après il fait trop sombre.

Dean perd conscience.

…

Ce n'est pas une décision consciente. Ce n'est pas une rébellion. L'appel de Dean est soudain et terrifié et primal et toute la résistance de Castiel s'effondre comme un château de cartes.

Il bat des ailes et il est hors du paradis.

Il bat des ailes et il est sur Terre, à côté de son protégé.

-Dean Winchester-

Il veut s'introduire – c'est important – mais sa voix résonne autrement dans ce monde et les panneaux de vitres se fracassent. Son humain émet un son de douleur et s'effondre.

Une seconde a ses côtés et il l'a déjà blessé.

Tout son être s'immobilise. Il est composé d'énergie, est un concept donnée vie et le monde physique n'est pas pour lui, trop fragile, trop facilement brisé. Prudemment il observe son environnement avant de risquer un autre mouvement. Ils sont a l'intérieur, le ciel se déverse dehors. Une souris est caché dans un coin de la pièce. Il y a... un restant. Une empreinte d'abomination dans l'air. Des trous dans le mur. Une arme a feu dans la main de Dean.

Dean. Il se permet de le regarder mais pas de l'approcher. L'humain est inconscient, pâle. Un de ses bras est coincé sous son corps. Il y a du sang dans l'oreille visible.

Castiel en est la cause. Il a été trop brusque. N'a pas prix en considération sa nature. Parce que... parce que lui aussi était terrifié. L'est encore, partiellement. Il vient de quitter le paradis sans permission, ce qui va le mener a un châtiment. Il vient de défié les ordres de Dieu ce qui... il ne sait pas. C'est impardonnable, assurément.

Et c'est secondaire.

La priorité est Dean. L'humain l'a appeler avec des émotions si intense qu'il en tremble encore. Et maintenant il est blessé. Quelque chose doit être fait. Castiel doit absolument l'aidé. Tout ses doutes passé son oublié maintenant qu'il le voit.

Prenant soin de contenir sa grâce, a ne pas la laisser causer davantage de dommages, il s'approche centimètre par centimètre de sa destinée. Les doigts de sa main deviennent plus définit pour qu'il puisse les presser le plus délicatement possible contre la tempe de Dean. Il trouve un tympan percé et le répare, adoucit un mal de tête, relaxe des muscles endoloris, réajuste de niveaux trop bas de vitamines et de minéraux, détruit le début d'un rhume. Son humain passe de l'inconscience a un sommeil profond et Castiel recule de nouveau, crée un espace entre eux.

Il ne peut pas rester.

Il ne peut pas partir.

Ses ailes se déplie, crée un dôme autour d'eux et il s’assoit un centimètre de plus près de Dean. Il... il a déjà désobéit. C'est trop tard. Il a franchit une frontière et il n'a pas la force de retourner derrière. Rester est mieux. Pas pour toujours mais... pour veiller. Pour protéger. C'est son rôle, une partie de son rôle, la partie qu'il aime. Il a causer du tort et maintenant il doit réparer son erreur.

Il peut se permettre de rester avec Dean pendant que celui ci dors. Il partira avant qu'il ne se réveil (un quart de seconde avant son réveil) mais pour l'instant rien ne le fera bouger. Pas même Uriel. Son humain a l'air si jeune, si innocent, si vulnérable. Il l'a appelé. A transformer son nom en prière.

Dehors la pluie continue de tomber, l'odeur des feuilles mortes envahi la demeure au travers de la fenêtre brisée, au travers de ses plumes.

Castiel mord ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de parler. Serre ses poings pour s'empêcher de toucher.

Son cœur devient un organe dans son corps et il synchronise ses battements a ceux de Dean.

…

Il se réveille lentement, revient a lui comme un plongeur retrouve la surface, étape par étape et... c'est différent. Dernièrement – et par ça il veut dire ces dernières _années_ – tout réveil a été instantané, mouvementé, chasser par un cauchemar ou causer par un danger. Mais présentement il se réveil sans urgence au son d'une averse martelant des carreaux. Un de ses bras est ankylosé, coincé sous son poids et il roule sur son dos, yeux s'ouvrant plusieurs fois pour éclaircir sa vision.

Son revolver est toujours dans sa main, vide. La lumière du soleil couchant brille sur le métal, orange et rose. Les événements qui l'ont mener a dormir par terre lui reviennent, ainsi qu'un mélange d'émotions qu'il n'arrive pas a séparé les unes des autres.

Alastair est détruit. N'existe plus.

C'est si libérateur qu'il se sent un peu perdu. Toute son appréhension est encore présente mais sans cause pour la justifiée. Tout son être doit se réajuster a la notion que l'inévitable a été éliminer et... ça lui va. Il va retrouver sa balance. Il peut s'adapter a une bonne chose pour une fois, a la place d'une mauvaise.

Il se relève prudemment mais son corps est reposer, son constant mal de tête a disparu. Ses doigts trouvent du sang séché près d'une oreille mais son ouïe est parfaite. Il cherche la pièce du regard, fouille les ombres.

Il- Dean se rappelle la panique qui l'a saisit, a prit possession de lui. Après ça c'est un peu plus flou mais il sait, il pense, il est assez certain qu'il a entendu des ailes. La moitié des fenêtres sont brisée, quelque chose c'est passé, autre chose que la mort d'Alastair et le gaspillage de parfaite balles. Il y a eu une lumière?

Ou la panique l'a fait halluciné. C'est cent fois plus plausible.

C'est impossible a savoir et, quoi qu'il en soit, il est seul maintenant. Et l'heure avance. Il devrait déjà être de retour au motel, son père va se demander pourquoi brûler un cadavre lui a prit une journée complète.

-Castiel?

Le murmure n'obtient aucune réponse.

Il cherche une dernière fois la pièce des yeux, étudie la vitre brisé et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Il ne peut pas rester ici. Il ne veut pas partir au cas ou – mais c'est ridicule. Alors il vide un gallon de peinture noire sur le cercle d'invocation (moins risquer que de brûler la maison entière, moins difficile que nettoyer) et s'en va.

Mission accomplie.

Plus que deux.

…

Il passe le trajet du retour a penser a son ange. C'est obsessif et mauvais pour sa santé mentale et très Winchester de sa part. Prier Castiel est encore interdit mais songer a lui ne fait pas de mal, pas vrai? Il vient de tuer un des pires démons qui aie jamais exister, il peut bien se permettre de penser a ce (a qui) il veut.

Sa série de meurtre va étonnamment bien. Ruby. Démons du jours. Alastair. Tout ses nerfs tremblent. Il a peut être une vrai chance de gagner. D'éviter l'apocalypse.

Le Burger King apparaît, suivit du motel et il se gare a ce qu'il considère être leur place – pour l'instant. La pluie n'a pas encore cesser de tomber et il prend un moment avant de sortir de la voiture. Un instant pour imaginer une vie ou il peut se concentrer sur l'important. Pas sur une guerre démoniaque. Pas sur la vengeance. Une toute nouvelle vie, une vraie deuxième chance. Pas de décompte.

Est-ce que leur père voudra encore chasser, une fois Azazel mort? La possibilité que non le secoue, le laisse terriblement incertain. Il-

Il sort de la voiture, chasse l'image d'un futur qu'il ne peut pas encore se permettre de vouloir avec l'aide de la pluie. Le stationnement est désert, personne pour voir un ado de quinze ans sortir de derrière le volant et il soupire de soulagement, se dépêche de se rendre a sa porte.

Une odeur presque physique d'alcool l’accueil.

-Dean!

Son frère abandonne la table et ce qui ressemble a des devoirs, vient lui servir l'eau bénite, vibrant d'énergie et de stresse. Dean prend le shooter d'argent et le vide en une gorgée avant de relevé un sourcil et faire un signe de tête vers leur père, assis avec un livre de mythe bulgare.

Sammy grimace. Leur père a été aussi charmant qu'à son habitude.

-Comment ça a été?

-Facile.

John émet un son incrédule et pose son livre.

-Pour un travail facile ça a a certainement prit du temps. Tu t'es arrêter quelque part?

-Je me suis perdu.

C'est une bonne excuse. Mieux que la vérité. Dire qu'il a paniqué comme un imbécile et a passé l'après midi a dormir par terre n'est pas une option. John n'insiste heureusement pas avant de retourner a sa lecture.

-Tu ne te pers jamais, souffle Sam.

-Ferme la Samantha.

Son frère l'étudie une longue minute et Dean ne sait pas quoi faire avec la soudaine attention.

-Tu saigne.

Sa main va immédiatement a son oreille mais- non. Il a nettoyer le sang séché, a vérifié être propre dans le rétroviseur de l'Impala. Sam a un air victorieux a sa réaction et Dean lâche un juron tout bas.

-Tu es blesser, accuse-t-il.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires.

Il jette un bref coup d’œil a leur père – ce n'est pas le bon temps de l'année pour l'énerver – et Sam doit saisir le message parce qu'il ne continue pas son inquisition et le laisser aller au frigidaire. Celui-ci est vide, bien sûr, a part trois dernières bières.

Génial.

Il aurait dû s'arrêter faire des courses. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de commander trop souvent. L'argent n'est pas infini et il y a toujours une chance que le livreur va voir et questionner les lignes de sel. Ou pire, être possédé et les attaqué. Ou questionner la qualité de vie de deux mineur partageant un espace miteux et restreint avec leur père alcoolique.

-Tu as manger? Demande-t-il a Sam.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules.

-Finis tes devoirs pendant que je vais a l'épicerie du coin, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

-Tu viens de rentrer, proteste Sam.

-Je te prendrai des Lucky Charm.

La promesse persuaderait habituellement son frère mais aujourd'hui il secoue la tête.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Tu-

-Dean. Si tu sors ramène moi une bouteille.

Son père agite le Jack Daniels dans sa direction. Et ça ne dérange pas Dean, pas vraiment. Lui aussi avait l'habitude de boire presque tout les soirs. Le problème est qu'il va devoir traîner devant un dépanneur et convaincre un adulte de l'acheter pour lui et... parfois c'est facile, quelqu'un assume qu'il veut faire la fête avec ses amis et le fait volontiers. Parfois sa cible propose que Dean monte dans leur voiture ou vienne avec eux dans les toilettes publique avant de l'aider et-

-Est-ce que tu n'as pas assez bu?

Il lui faut une seconde avant de réalisé que c'est Sammy qui a parler et pas lui. Le silence qui c'en suit et chargé de tension.

John jette son livre par terre.

-Tu veux répété ça fiston?

Sam ouvre la bouche et Dean plaque une main sur son visage, la panique revenant comme une vague.

-Rien. Il n'a rien dit. Je vais y aller.

Sam se libère de son emprise, de la fureur dans toute les lignes de son corps.

-J'ai dis que tu bois trop! Et si tu veux continuer tu devrais y aller toi même!

Il perd tout contrôle de la situation après ça. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour confronter leur père, son frère devrait savoir ça. Mais Sammy a le dos droit et le regard en feu et les poings serré et il ne sait pas comment l'arrêter. John se relève et vient les rejoindre et involontairement Dean cherche toute les sorties possible.

-Tu penses que tu peux me juger? Quand tu es nourris et loger et n'a pas a lever le petit doigt? Quand ta mère a donner sa vie pour te protégé?

Dean se rappelle de cette nuit là. Et il s'est promit de ne jamais mentionner qu'il sait que John était endormit, a moitié saoule, dans le salon pendant l'attaque. Il est si occupé a retenir cette vérité qu'il ne dit rien. Sam n'a pas le même problème.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait être quoi? Reconnaissant? De vivre ainsi?

-J'aurais pu vous abandonner. Tu n'réalise pas combien d'efforts j'ai mis a garder cette famille ensemble. A vous garder en sécurité. On n'est pas riche mais-

Ce que dit ensuite Sammy est entièrement sa faute. Une confession faite a son frère pendant un moment de faiblesse. Un aveux qui aurait dû rester secret. Qui n'aurait jamais dû être fait.

-Maman n'aurait jamais voulu ça pour nous! Elle-elle allait te quitter de toute façon!

Il est devant Sam avant que la main levé de son père ne retombe. Il se fait frapper avant d'être prêt a encaissé le coup, avant de pouvoir balancer son poids et la force est saisissante, l'envoie par terre. Sa paume s'ouvre quand il se rattrape mal et-

Il y a une force électrique qui balaye toute la pièce, une force qui goûte l'enfer sur sa langue et leur père vole contre le mur, s'écrase contre celui-ci. Le Colt est dans sa main meurtrie en un battement de cœur et il cherche l'ennemi, cherche la source du danger-

Sauf qu'il n'y a personne. Juste eux.

La respiration haletante de Sam est audible. Il y a des larmes sur ses joues.

Ses pupilles sont si dilatée qu'il semble avoir les yeux noir. Comme un démon.

_Ses pouvoirs. Sam a des pouvoirs._ Il avait presque oublié.

-Sammy?

Il tend sa main vide vers lui, inquiet et toute les lumières vacillent.

-Dean! Ne t'approche pas de lui!

L'ordre de son père ne fait aucun sens. Son frère sursaute, émet un bruit de détresse et Dean veut le rassurer, veut l'aider mais avant qu'il puisse faire un geste de plus Sam cours vers la porte et s'enfuit, disparaît dans la nuit.

-Sam! Attend!

Il se remet debout mais son père l'attrape par en arrière, le serre contre lui.

-Non. Dean- Non, reste ici. Ce n'est pas- C'est dangereux.

-Lâche moi! C'est Sammy!

-Dean! Écoute moi! Laisse- laisse lui une minute, d'accord? Laisse le se calmer.

Il veut se libéré et courir rattraper son frère. Son corps est toutefois contre lui. Ses jambes son lourde, sa tête légère. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de trembler et l'emprise de son père et si solide qu'il n'arrive pas a le repousser.

-C'est ça. Reste ici, respire. Je vais le ramener. Est-ce que tu es blesser?

Sa joue brûle. Ses poumons brûlent. Il secoue la tête.

Alastair est mort. Il est en sécurité. Et Sam a besoin de lui. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être faible. Mais les yeux de Sam-

Son père l’assoit, prend le Colt et le pose par terre.

-Je vais aller retrouver ton frère. Tu reste ici et tu l'attend, au cas où il revient de lui-même. Comprit?

Il arrive a hocher la tête. John se relève, toujours couvert d’ecchymoses et de coupures, son bras presser contre ses côtes. Ses yeux sont toutefois clair, vivant. Le danger l'a réveiller, a brûler une partie de l'alcool hors de son système.

-Tout va s'arranger, promet John. Ne bouge pas.

Il part a son tour, ferme la porte derrière lui.

Dean reste parfaitement immobile.

…


	6. Chapter 6

05

-Montre toi Sam Winchester.

La photo de Sam dans la main de la voyante est relativement récente mais a plus d'un an. Ils ont arrêter de prendre des photos lorsque leur mère est morte et le kodak a brûler, ils n'ont pas recommencer lorsqu'ils sont devenu une famille de chasseurs et la discrétion s'est imposé.

Présentement Dean le regrette terriblement.

La sueur perle sur le front de Pam, les chandelles brûlent un peu plus intensément et après un moment elle secoue la tête, rouvre les yeux.

-Je suis désolé mais l'enfant reste cacher. Une force l'obscure – la sienne si j’interprète les signes correctement. Je peux vous référé a une collègue avec plus d'expérience que moi.

John reprend la photo – il n'en on pas assez que pour en gaspiller une – et la paye, accepte le numéro offert. Ils partent bredouillent, moins riche et sans indices. Dean monte a l'avant a la place de partager le siège arrière avec son frère.

Ça fait une semaine. Une semaine passée a chercher partout, a appeler tout leur contact, a attendre et espéré et... rien. Sam a disparu. Sa joue a eu le temps de devenir bleu, puis verte et maintenant la marque est presque disparue.

Son père n'a pas bu une seule goutte depuis.

Il leur faut trois heures pour retourner au motel. La route se passe en silence – John n'ouvre pas la radio et Dean n'ose pas le faire. La voiture est trop vide sans Sam. L'anxiété ronge l'intérieur de ses organes et le laisse vide lui aussi. Dès que le burger king est en vue il défait sa ceinture, impatient. Il est hors de l'impala avant que celle-ci aille finit de s'arrêter et a passer leur porte en cinq seconde.

-Sam? Sammy!

Il cherche chaque recoin mais c'est évident que leur appartement est vide. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment a ce que son frère soit là, mais... la déception est un coup physique, amer. Le nœud qu'est son estomac se resserre. Son père le rejoint a l'intérieur, lance ses clés sur la table et s’assoit lourdement sur une des chaise pastelle.

Il a l'air aussi épuisé que Dean se sent.

-Cette femme est a l'autre bout du pays, soupire son père, agitant le numéro donner par Pam.

-On a peut être pas besoin d'aller la voir en personne.

-Peut être. Mais elle voudra être payer.

Ils sont a sec après avoir remplit l'impala. La voyante voudra de l'argent, pas une carte de crédit.

Pour la dixième fois Dean considère contacter Crowley. Le démon voudra quelque chose en échange mais il peut... marchander, le convaincre de retrouver Sam.

-On va devoir-

John s'interrompt quand le téléphone sonne. Ils échangent un regard plein d’appréhension, plein d'espoir et son père se jette presque sur l'appareil pour répondre.

-Bobby.

John ne dit rien pendant deux interminable minute. Puis ses épaules s’affaisse et il s'appuie contre le comptoir.

-Sam est avec Bobby.

Toute la tension le quitte d'un coup. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise qu'a abandonner son père, cœur battant, légèrement étourdit. Sam va bien. Il n'est pas- pas mort ou capturer ou seul. Il essaye de se concentrer sur la conversation qui continue mais c'est difficile et il n'entend que la moitié, de toute façon.

-Bien sûr que Dean va bien, il est avec moi- qu'est ce que ça veut dire-non-

Son père se redresse de nouveau et de la colère entre dans sa voix. Peu de gens tienne tête a John Winchester lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur mais Bobby n'a jamais hésiter a lui dire sa façon de penser. Après une discussion ou John parle de plus en plus fort il semble accepter quelque chose a contre cœur avant de raccrocher avec tant de force que le téléphone craque.

-Papa?

-Sam va bien. C'est Bobby qui s'est mit des idées en tête!

D'un mouvement furieux de bras le téléphone est arracher du mur et va voler de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il vont définitivement devoir le payer maintenant. Dean fait de son mieux pour rester calme. Ils ont a peine dormit depuis que Sam est partit, ont passé au travers de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Leur nerfs sont a vif.

Il se remet toutefois debout, a besoin d'être sur ses deux pieds.

-Quelles idées?

Son père sort un paquet de cigarettes, en allume une, et Dean sait qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien. Il ne fume jamais a l'intérieur, jamais quand ils sont là, déterminé a ne pas leur faire respirer la nicotine et les centaines de produit toxique qui viennent avec.

-Ton frère va rester avec lui, annonce son père, ignorant sa question.

-Bien sûr que Bobby va garder un œil sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'on aille le chercher-

-Non. Sam va rester avec lui. Pour un moment.

Dean cherche ses mots. Doit recommencer sa phrase trois fois, incrédule, incapable de comprendre. Il ne veut pas comprendre.

-Pour combien de temps? Quelques jours-

-Quelques mois. Peut être plus longtemps.

L'odeur de cigarettes remplit leur cuisine-salon. Son père fixe un point a sa gauche, refuse de le regarder et Dean sent la colère monter en lui aussi.

-Bobby-

-Tu vas continuer d'aller a l'école, agir normalement. Trouve quelque chose a leur dire quand ils demandent où est ton frère-

-On ne peut pas le laisser là bas! On reste ensemble-

-Dean la décision est prise, pas d'arguments!

John le regarde finalement, fait disparaître la distance entre eux en un seul pas. Ses yeux son rouge de fatigue et Dean ne veut pas lui causer plus de stresse mais il est question de Sam. Cette fois il insiste.

-On ne peut pas l'abandonner.

-Il a choisit de partir. De lui-même.

-Il a onze ans! Je vais l'appeler, le-

-Tu vas faire ce que je t'ai dit! Je n'ai pas la patience aujourd'hui-

Dean non plus n'a pas de patience. Il doit parler a son frère. Expliquer. Rassurer. Entendre sa voix, confirmer son état. Il va vers le téléphone, espérant que celui-ci fonctionne encore mais son père attrape son épaule, le ramène vers lui avec un mouvement brusque et-

C'est un réflexe.

Ses bras se relèvent pour protégé sa tête. Ses yeux se ferment une seconde, ses pieds s'ajustent pour mieux balancer son poids.

Mais rien de se passe. Son père le relâche et il rouvre les yeux pour le voir reculer, pâle, secoué. Blessé.

-Je-

Sa voix s'étrangle. Étouffé par la boule nouant sa gorge. Il baisse ses bras, embarrassé. Désolé.

-Tout ce que je fais est pour vous protégé, jure John. Tu comprend?

-Je sais. Je- j'ai juste-

-Je veux vous donner une chance, vous apprendre ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Et si ce n'est _pas assez_ je ne sais pas quoi-comment, ce qu'il faut de plus.

Il reprend les clés et Dean veux le retenir, est terrorisé quand la porte se referme derrière lui, veut pleurer quand il entend l'Impala démarrer.

Un de trouver, un de perdu.

Il commence a vraiment, vraiment détesté être laisser derrière.

…

Il va a l'école. Invente une histoire pour expliquer son absence d'une semaine, la disparition continue de Sam. Il va a ses classes et personne ne lui demander où il était, personne ne se souvient de son nom. Ce qui est parfait et le laisse stupidement déçu.

John part. Après leur dispute.

Il revient, aillant clairement passer les dernières heures et dépensé leur dernier dollars dans un bar. Et le lendemain matin il annonce qu'il va en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec leur quête et de l'attendre sagement. Deux semaines plus tard Dean n'a reçu aucune autre nouvelles. Il a tenter d'appeler Sam sur un téléphone publique (le leur est fichu) mais son frère a refuser de lui parler et Bobby lui a demander si John lui avait fait mal et-

C'est un désastre. Comment peut-on avoir une deuxième chance et être toujours incapable de protégé sa famille? Il a empirer la situation et il ne savait même pas que c'était possible.

-Winchester?

Il referme son casier avec un peu trop de force et se tourne vers le professeur. La journée est terminée, il veut sortir d'ici.

-C'est moi.

-J'aimerais te parler en privé, au sujet de ton frère.

-J'ai déjà tout expliquer.

L'homme se rapproche, baisse son ton. Son expression sévère.

-Je demande a te parler par courtoisie. Ne m'oblige pas a appeler les services sociaux.

Fantastique. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Un supposément bon samaritain qui veut juste se mêler des affaires des autres. Dean va devoir lui inventer quelque beaux mensonges et ne plus jamais revenir ici. Ce qui est parfait parce qu'il en a assez d'obéir et prétendre et aller a l'école. Sam est partit, John est partit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'efforce a garder un semblant de normal? Lui aussi devrait faire ce qu'il veut et abandonner les autres.

(Ce qu'il veut est qu'ils reviennent.)

-Je vous suis.

Ils vont dans une classe vide au troisième étage, probablement celle de l'homme, et celui-ci barre la porte. Ce qui pourrait être une courtoisie pour garder la conversation privé mais qui le met immédiatement sur la défensive. C'était la seule sortie. Les fenêtres sont trop petites et ne s'ouvrent pas. Dean reste debout, même lorsque le professeur fait un signe vers une des chaises, et l'homme vient se planter devant lui.

-Je veux savoir où se trouve Sam. Et n'essaye pas de me raconter le même genre d'histoires que la directrice a été assez naïve pour croire.

C'est direct. Dean peut respecter ça. Sauf que c'est aussi un attaque et il serre les dents.

-Ton frère est un brillant élève, continue l'homme lorsqu'il garde son silence. Je suis certain qu'il va allez loin. Mais c'est seulement si on lui donne une vrai chance de réussir, ce qui inclut allez a l'école.

Bien sûr que son frère est brillant. Et il est content que d'autre le pense aussi. Ce qu'il n'aime pas c'est la familiarité avec laquelle le professeur parle. Ça façon d'accuser leur famille de lui nuire.

-Il va a l'école, juste plus ici.

-Il va me falloir plus que ça. J'ai besoin d'une adresse, d'un numéro pour moi appeler et faire un suivit.

Une preuve. Dean en aimerait une lui aussi. Aimerait lui parler. Mais apparemment Sam ne veut plus rien savoir.

-C'est confidentiel.

-C'est suspicieux. Et vu votre parcours jusqu'à maintenant, toute les différentes écoles, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de sa qualité de vie. Tout les signes pointent a un réel problème.

Il pourrait inventer un numéro et une adresse mais il est assez déterminé qu'il vérifierait probablement avant de laisser Dean s'en aller.

L'homme soupire, met une main sur son épaule.

-Je promet que je veux simplement l'aider. Vous aides tout les deux-

Sa manche prend feu. Le professeur crie et lâche Dean, paume rouge, peau brûlée. Il y a un bruit d'ailes, une lumière au coin de sa vision et pour un fragment de seconde il voit le démon a l'intérieur du professeur. L'horreur s'empare de lui mais il ne perd pas un seul moment. Le couteau de Ruby, cacher sous ses vêtements, est dans ses mains en un battement de cœur et il poignarde l'abomination dans la gorge. L'homme essaye de se débattre, ses ongles griffent la joue de Dean, mais meurt trop rapidement pour causer une véritable blessure. Électricité, odeur de soufre, implosion. Ses yeux brûlent, laisse des trou béants dans son visage. Dean arrache son couteau du corps et un jet de sang et de cendres vole dans les airs.

Merde.

Il se retourne, cherche la lumière.

-Castiel?

La présence divine a disparu. Mais il est certain. Cette fois il en est convaincu. L'ange était là. L'a avertit du danger.

Castiel est vivant. Pas en enfer, pas détruit par le voyage temporel. Il existe encore et il a aidé Dean. Le rire qui lui échappe est totalement inapproprié.

Cette fois il n'hésite pas. Il essuie sa lame, la remet en place et presse ses mains ensemble.

_Merci. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Merci._

Peut être qu'aller a l'école en valait la peine finalement. Il irait tout les jours si Castiel y était.

_Merci._

…

Castiel prend grand soin de rester complètement invisible. Les mots de Dean sont si sincère qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de les savourer, les garder en sécurité a côté de son cœur. Même si il ne sait pas comment il a pu manquer a Dean.

Il n'a jamais manquer a personne.

Aider son mortel l'a transformer en fugitif. Personne ne le recherche activement, pas encore, mais il sait que c'est une simple question de temps. Si il va au réunions on va voir le pêcher entachée sa grâce. Si il est trop souvent absent il sera ramener de force et puni. Éviter le paradis n'est pas une solution a long terme. Ce qui est pourquoi il s'est efforcé d'éviter Dean aussi. Mieux vaut ne pas laisser ses supérieurs connaître la raison de sa traîtrise.

Mieux vaut les garder loin de son destin. Ce qui veut dire garder ses distances.

Mais.

Mais maintenant qu'il l'a toucher, l'a rencontrer, il ne peut pas l'ignorer aussi bien qu'avant. Il y a un lien qui a prit forme en eux et Castiel est bombarder d'échos et de résonances. C'est un tourment de ne pas rester a ses côtés, de ne pas intervenir, de ne pas être en sa présence. De ne pas répondre a sa presque constante détresse.

Venir aujourd'hui était un acte de faiblesse. Castiel veut se blâmer, veut brûler de culpabilité, comme il le devrait. C'est toutefois difficile quand il vient de révélé l'abomination qui touchait son humain. Aucune de ces choses ne devraient être permises en sa proximité. Jamais.

Il a terriblement envie de prier Dieu. De demander pourquoi. De demander a ce qu'on altère les paramètres de sa mission. De dire qu'il y a eu une erreur, une injustice, qu'il peut faire mieux- D'absurdes envies. Son Père n'a pas répondu depuis des millénaires. Et le questionner est demander a être exiler.

Être un fugitif est épuisant. Se rebeller est mal.

Castiel sait qu'il doit aller se dénoncer et demander a être recalibrer. Il se connaît aussi assez bien que pour savoir qu'il ne le fera pas. Pas maintenant qu'il est sur terre. Pas maintenant qu'il doit regarder son mortel essuyer du sang et de la cendres et traîner un corps hors d'une école.

Pas maintenant qu'une voix lui murmure qu'abandonner Dean Winchester serait plus blasphématoire que désobéir a Dieu.

(Il se demande, distraitement, si Lucifer a entendu la même voix. Si Gabriel a suivit le même chemin.)

Il observe Dean commettre un crime en volant une voiture pour transporter le cadavre loin de l'école, observe sa respiration accélérée sous l'effort de soulever un homme plus grand que lui et le forcer dans le coffre du véhicule. Et soudainement il sait quoi faire, le prochain pas a prendre.

Il lui faut un corps. Physique. Capable de parler sans exploser les vitres qui l'entourent, sans percé les tympans. Capable de toucher sans blesser. Capable de partager la labeur. D'aider. D'être utile. Une enveloppe physique qui le camouflerait un peu mieux du regard de ses frères et sœurs.

Dean enfonce l'accélérateur et Castiel s'envole dans la direction opposée. Il aimerait lui dire qu'il va revenir, qu'il ne le laissera pas dans ce terrible sentiment de solitude pour plus longtemps, mais c'est présentement impossible.

Castiel va finir en ré-éducation. C'est inévitable. Mais d'ici là il va garder toute abomination loin de Dean. Va répondre a ses prières.

La décision enlève un poids de ses ailes et son cœur bat différemment. Une étrange et agréable sensation.

…

Il empreinte une route perdue et s'y arrête lorsqu'il trouve un sentier. Celui-ci est couvert de feuilles mortes, mal entretenu et ce n'est pas pratique pour y traîner un corps mais c'est discret. Le professeur est mit sur la couverture qu'il a trouver dans la voiture et il le tire tant bien que mal pendant un kilomètre. L'homme a probablement une famille qui va se demander où il est. Il mérite mieux. Mérite un vrai enterrement et une pierre tombale et une annonce dans le journal. Mais un corps signifierait une investigation immédiate et la dernière chose dont Dean a besoin est d'être poursuivit par les autorités. Il enverra une lettre un jour avec l'emplacement du corps. Ou des restant de celui-ci – il va devoir le brûler si il veut éviter que son ADN reste dessus. Voler une voiture a proximité du meurtre n'était pas sa meilleure idée mais rien n'est jamais parfait.

Il trouve un coin approprié et il n'a qu'une petite pelle de secours, ça va lui prendre une éternité, mais risqué un feu de forêt est stupide-

-Quel surprise de te trouver ici, partenaire.

Crowley apparaît près de lui et Dean arrive par miracle a ne pas le poignarder.

-Christ! Depuis quand tu téléportes?

-Surveille ton langage. Et nous sommes a un quatre chemins.

Ils sont au milieu de nul part. Il a même abandonner le sentier.

-Deux chemins se croisent, insiste le démon. Celui d'un terrier de lapins sauvages et celui d'un cerf solitaire.

-Et ça compte?

-Ça comptait quand l'enfer a été créer et les règlements sont très, très rarement mis a jour.

Quelque chose dans l'expression du démon lui dit que ça va changer quand il sera Roi. Tout sera changer en sa faveur et les hordes d'âmes en sa possession seront si déconcertée et perdues qu'elles n'arriveront pas a protester avant qu'il soit trop tard. Et ce genre de chose, cet abus de détails et de bureaucratie le dégoûte autant qu'il l'ennuie.

C'est aussi exactement le genre de chose qu'il doit savoir.

-J'aimerais apprendre ce que tu m'as promis, maintenant. A propos des contrats. Du système.

-Je serais incliner a refuser, vu ce que tu as fait a ton dernier enseignant.

Dean soupire, jette un coup d’œil au cadavre. La brise est froide et il commence a faire noir, il ne veut pas rester ici trop longtemps. Il veut encore moins perdre la moindre opportunité.

-Il était a toi?

-Non, un soldat de Azazel. Il essaye de garder un œil sur tout ses candidats.

Dean regrette encore moins de l'avoir détruit maintenant.

-Creuser va me prendre un moment. Apprend moi quelque chose d'utile.

-Si demandant.

Crowley le regarde commencer a creuser sans rien dire et Dean pense qu'il va disparaître et refuser mais après un moment il se met a parler. Du système – des systèmes – qui gouvernent les âmes. Il y en a trois. Le paradis, la terre et l'enfer. La terre produit les âmes et les deux autres se les disputent. Chaque âme ajoute du pouvoir a son domaine et chaque domaine a ses règlements, son système d'opérations, sa hiérarchie. Crowley simplifie définitivement ses explications, pareil a si il parlait a un enfant, mais Dean écoute a la place de s'insulter. Honnêtement c'est déjà presque trop compliqué pour lui. Sans les fragments de savoir de Castiel ou son séjour en enfer certaines choses seraient impossible a saisir.

Quand il est a bout de souffle il détermine que le trou est assez profond et s'en extirpe. Il pousse le professeur dedans sans grande cérémonie, le couvre de l'essence qu'il a siphonnée de la voiture et l'allume. L'odeur est terrible mais la chaleur est la bienvenue. Il est soulagé lorsque aucun mauvais souvenir ne revient a la surface pour essayer de prendre le dessus sur le présent.

-Quelle technique raffinée, moque Crowley.

-Ferme là.

-Et quelles excellentes manières. Les chasseurs sont toujours des gens de qualité supérieur.

-J'ai réussi a le tuer et m'en sortir vivant, c'est l'important. Alastair est détruit, lui aussi.

-Je sais, la nouvelle a déjà fait le tour de l'enfer. Je crains que tes prochaines cibles soit plus difficiles a assassinée.

- _Nos_ cibles. Tu as leur numéros?

Crowley sort un papier, contenant supposément les invocations précises pour matérialisé Azazel et Lilith. Quand Dean vient pour le prendre il le garde hors de sa portée.

-C'est deux là seront beaucoup plus difficile a tuer, Winchester. Ce n'est pas vraiment un travail pour un cowboy solitaire.

-Quoi, tu es volontaire pour m'aider?

-Bien sûr que non, j'ai déjà fait ma part. Mais peut être qu'assembler une meute de chasseur serait approprié? C'est ce que vous aimé tous, non? Une mission suicide.

Dean déteste être d'accord avec lui mais... oui. Il peut penser a une demi-douzaine de chasseurs qui répondrait a son appelle, qui entendrait _Winchester_ et _plan dangereux_ et viendrait se joindre a lui. Frank viendrait l'aider si Dean l'appelait.

Son père serait là en un battement de cœur.

Son père qui est Dieu sait où a chasser un démon dont il ne connaît même pas le nom. Dean sait qu'il le fait pour eux, pour sa mère, mais... il sait aussi que la vrai priorité est la vengeance et pas lui ou son frère. Ce qui rend son sacrifice, dans le futur, encore plus douloureux. John est mort pour lui mais ne peut pas rester quelques jours dans le même motel. Son père ne peut rien faire d'autre que chasser tant et aussi longtemps que Azazel existe.

Et Dean ne peut pas risquer sa vie. Ne peut pas expliquer les choses qu'il sait.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, assure-t-il avant d'attraper le papier.

Et c'est vrai. Il l'a déjà fait. A déjà tuer Azazel une fois. Lilith... jamais, a en fait été tuer par ses chiens, mais c'est un détail. Il peut apprendre de ses erreurs.

-Si tu le dis. Mais ne pense pas que je vais te laisser être capturer et attendre gentiment que tu me dénonces. Si tu échoue tu ne survivras pas longtemps.

Il dit ça comme une menace. Pour Crowley ce doit en être une. Cesser d'exister doit être la pire possibilité. Mais Dean sent son visage s'étirer en un sourire et son ton est reconnaissant quand il lui dit :

-Okay.

Crowley marmonne quelque chose qui n'est pas un compliment et disparaît. Dean frissonne et attend que les flammes s'éteignent avant de reboucher le trou. La noirceur a complètement envahi la forêt et sa lampe de poche arrive a peine a éclairer un mètre devant lui. Retrouver la voiture va être pénible. Et ensuite il faudra qu'il l'a brûle quelque part elle aussi et en vole une autre et-

Se plaindre est une perte de temps, il a du travail.

…

C'est en sortant de l’hôpital qu'il réalise que si il meurt personne ne saura. Pas pour longtemps. Pas avant que son père revienne et se demande où il est et ça pourrait prendre des semaines. Il n'a pas laisser de message. Est juste retourner prendre ses affaires et effacer les traces de leur passages.

Ses doigts insèrent ce qu'il a de monnaie et compose un numéro qu'il sait par cœur, le seul numéro constant qu'il connaît.

-Singer.

La familiarité de la voix est si réconfortante que sa gorge se serre.

-Hey Bobby, c'est moi, c'est-

-Dean. Contant de t'entendre. Notre dernière conversation c'est mal terminée.

Il préférerait oublier leur dernière conversation au complet. Ne jamais avoir entendu Bobby lui demander si John était abusif, si il voulait déserté et venir chez lui. Ne jamais entendre Bobby inventer une raison expliquant pourquoi son frère ne veut plus lui parler.

-Je ne peux pas parler longtemps. Je voulais juste... est-ce que Sam est là?

-Il est en haut. Tu lui manques, tu sais ça? Il lui faut juste un peu de temps.

-Yeah, yeah okay, bien sûr. Du temps.

Il y a un silence où Dean essaye de ravaler sa déception. C'est une tâche impossible.

-Ton père est là?

-Non.

-Il est partit chasser?

La réponse est si évidente qu'il ne prend pas la peine de répondre.

-Tu es tout seul?

-Non. J'ai- j'ai un travail. Ça me garde occupé.

-Quel genre de-

-Écoute Bobby je- j'ai quitter le motel. La ligne était coupée de toute manière.

-Tu as quoi? Depuis quand?

-J'ai de l'aide. Quelqu'un pour m'aider.

C'est une exagération mais il n'a rien d'autre de positif a dire. Il ne sait même pas si il fait référence a Castiel ou Crowley. L'un est divin et l'autre est accessible.

-Mais je vais peut être est sous le radar pour un moment. Donc si-si tu pouvais dire a Sammy-

Il n'a aucune idée de quoi dire a son frère. Ou, plus exactement, il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire qui ne serait pas pathétique. Qui ne sonnerait pas comme un adieu.

-Dit lui que je suis désolé. Et prend soin de lui.

-Tu commences a m'inquiéter. Dit moi où tu es-

Il raccroche. Assez parler. Il ne peut pas laisser Bobby le convaincre d'être prudent.

Il est temps d'en finir.

…

Sam remet le deuxième combiné a sa place. Espionner les conversations privé de Bobby est devenu une habitude. Au début par crainte que son pseudo oncle appelle quelqu'un pour l'exorcisé ou les services sociaux ou quelque chose. Ensuite d'en l'espoir d'entendre sa famille.

Bobby pense qu'il est capable de télékinésie. Il pense que c'est humain si très rare.

Sam veut tellement le croire.

Veut tellement que son père et son frère arrive a la même conclusion.

Rien d'anormal, juste spécial. Rien de démoniaque, juste humain.

Depuis qu'il est partit il ne pense qu'à ça. A ce qu'il est, a ce qui va lui arriver. Du moins pendant le jour. La nuit il revoit Dean par terre, revoit John contre le mur et son cœur se serre tant qu'il a peur. Il a laisser Dean là. S'est sauver et l'a abandonner et il ne sait pas quoi lui dire maintenant.

_J'ai quelqu'un pour m'aider._

Il ne peut pas être un lâche pour toujours. Il est un Winchester lui aussi. Alors il se relève et descend rejoindre Bobby en bas.

L'homme est entrain de se servir un café quand il arrive.

-Entendu ça, pas vrai?

Sam ignore la question, la réponse trop évidente.

-Je jure que vous êtes pareil tout les deux.

Il est si nerveux que ses paumes sont moites et il les essuies contre ses jeans. Mais ne rien dire serait pire.

-Je pense savoir qui aide Dean.

Il voit encore l'homme en complet, pressant son frère contre la porte. Chacune de ses cellules regrettent de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt. Et le dire a leur père n'aurait servit a rien mais- mais Bobby est différent. Sécuritaire. Et même si Dean le déteste après... Sam doit faire quelque chose. Il se fera pardonner plus tard.

Alors il rassemble son courage et dit tout a Bobby.

Et l'homme devient pâle et furieux et appelle John et-

Sam va vomir dans les toilettes, son anxiété redoublée.

Il vient peut être de faire une sérieuse erreur.

…

Il s'installe dans un port désaffecté cette fois. L'odeur de vieux poissons et d'algues est intense, le building date des années trente et est si délabré que Dean a peur qu'il s'effondre dans l'eau. Vraiment son travail lui permet de voir les plus beaux coins du monde.

Il prépare l'invocation et se demande si c'est ainsi que les tueur en séries passent leur vie. Un jour ils vont a l'école, s'arrête acheter du Kraft, écoute de vieux films a la télé, partage une bière avec leur père en récitant du latin et le lendemain... il trouve un endroit isolé pour tuer quelqu'un en paix. Kidnapper leur victimes doit être plus difficile – pas moyen de les forcer a se téléporté. Et il y a rarement quelqu'un qui cherche a savoir qui a tuer tel ou tel monstre. Peut être que ce serait un moyen de faire monter le nombre de chasseurs. Recruter tout les psychopathe et tueur en série.

Et wow. Il n'aime pas la direction de ses pensées.

Il y a de la lave dans son cœur lorsqu'il active le rituel. Le compte a rebours est en sa faveur maintenant. Le nombre de ses ennemis diminue et Castiel est vivant. Quand la fumée prend la forme d'un homme, quand il aperçoit des yeux jaune le revolver est déjà pointé et il presse la gâchette sans attendre-

Azazel lève une main et la balle est arrêter mi-vol, a quelque centimètres de son visage.

-Winchester. Je me demandais quand tu accumulerais la stupidité nécessaire pour tenté de te mesurer a moi.

Il fait voler la balle dans le sens contraire et Dean se pousse juste a temps pour ne pas la recevoir en plein cœur. Elle perce la manche de sa veste et brûle son bras mais rien de mortel. La douleur est toutefois incroyable. Toute l'adrénaline dans son corps incapable d'effacer la ligne d'agonie.

Si Dean avait besoin d'une preuve qu'il n'est pas une exception, que le Colt le tuera lui aussi, il en a maintenant une.

-C'est en fait très commode que tu m’appelle se soir, John Junior. Je veux savoir où se trouve ton petit frère. Le Winchester qui est important. Intéressant. Utile.

La porte est défoncée et une dizaine de personnes entre, le cerne, attendant visiblement le signal du démon. Et ce n'est pas le plan du tout. Il n'a pas envie de tuer une dizaine de personnes possédées. Ces gens ont une famille et une vie et il n'a pas le droit de la leur enlever. Ne sait pas si il en est capable, moralement ou physiquement.

-Tu sais j'ai toujours regretter avoir tuer si rapidement ta mère. Ses cris étaient délectable... je suppose que je devrai me contenter des tiens.

Dean sait qu'il s'attend a une autre réaction mais, vraiment, il ne peut s'empêcher de simplement relevé un sourcil.

-C'est ton terrible monologue? Parler de ma mère? Il va falloir que tu essaye un peu plus fort.

Comme si Alastair n'avait pas utiliser le sujet, n'avait pas prit l'apparence de sa mère pour le torturer, ne l'avait pas piégé dans le souvenir de sa mort. Il ne dirait pas qu'il est immunisé mais... vacciner, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Azazel perd son sourire moqueur.

-Tu deviens célèbre en bas, avec ton revolver et ton couteau et ta manie de détruire mes sujets. Je suis certain que tu ne manqueras pas de compagnie.

Il doit y avoir un signal qu'il manque parce que les démons s'avancent vers lui, silencieux, avec une expression de violence a peine retenue. La lave dans son cœur commence a faire mal. Le sang coulant de son bras a atteint ses doigts. Il plonge sa main libre dans la poche de sa veste, trouve la sphère de métal.

Dix âmes humaines dans dix corps possédé par dix êtres démoniaques. Vingt essences au total – Azazel ne compte pas.

Dix innocents. C'est le prix.

(Onze si il est détruit lui aussi. Sauf qu'il ne compte pas comme un innocent.)

-Si tu veux me confier un message pour ton petit frère maintenant serait ta chance. Je promet de lui remettre en personne dès que j'aurais extirper son emplacement hors de ta personne.

Il restera Lilith. Si il meurt aujourd'hui il restera Lilith. Et personne ne sera là pour trouver repousser les anges parce que personne ne sait qu'ils planifient l'apocalypse, qu'ils existent vraiment.

Il sort la sphère et l'activer est pareil a se poignarder, a tout abandonner quand il veut vraiment s'accrocher.

Il ne peut peut être pas arrêter l'apocalypse, pas si il meurt ici, mais il aura au moins venger sa mère. Libéré son père – il espère. Entre mourir et mourir avec ses ennemis il sait quel choix il va prendre.

-Tu sais ce qui est mieux que te tuer? Demande Dean, trouvant enfin sa voix. Le faire deux fois.

Il lance la grenade.

Tout devient si blanc qu'il oublie toute couleur. La lumière le traverse, le vide de toute énergie, de tout sentiment. Elle prend son adrénaline, sa terreur, chaque parcelle de sa détermination. Et ensuite elle continue, saisit toute trace de vie, les démons et les humains et Azazel, les rats et les papillons de nuit et c'est nucléaire, c'est radioactif, c'est partout. La bâtisse s'effrite et il voit ses ennemis devenir poussière, les victimes devenir poussière et la poussière explose.

Il réalise avoir encore des pieds, des jambes, un corps quand celui ci passe au travers du plancher et qu'il tombe a l'eau avec le reste du building. C'est glacial. De la neige dans ses veines, du givre solidifiant son âme, un iceberg dans ses poumons vides.

Il pense a Sam, hors de sa portée. A la lumière qu'est Castiel.

Puis il cesse de pensé et le courant l'emporte.

…

_La main de la vieille dame est fragile dans la sienne, la peau douce et mince et ridée._

_-Es-tu un ange?_

_-Non mais j'en connais un._

_Le contrat. Un contrat humain, pour la toute première fois, sans démon impliqué. Dean achète une âme et rédige les mots qui les lies ensemble. Les mots qui un jour réduiront cette dame en énergie pure – mais pas maintenant. Pas avant qu'elle est pu vivre une deuxième vie, se soit réincarnée._

_Quand il repart il a bombe dans la poche de sa veste et la sensation d'avoir changer quelque chose de primordial – ce qui doit simplement être une impression, pas vrai?_

-

_Sammy et lui derrière chez Bobby, a ce lancer une balle de football et puis, quelques années plus tard, des couteaux émoussé. Ses mains se couvres de saleté, de rouille et d'huile a moteur pendant que Bobby lui montre comment réarranger l'intérieur d'une voiture_

_-_

_Son père est un mécanique, a son propre garage et Dean adore y être. Il aime encore plus être a la maison avec sa mère, de la tarte dans le four et son frère dans le berceau et le soleil brillant par la fenêtre. Aimerait avoir les deux en même temps_

_-_

_Le froid est si intense qu'il brûle. Sa peau et puis sa chaire, ses veines, avant de s'insérer dans ses os, de dévoré la moelle de celle-ci et c'est glacial, c'est de la pure agonie. Il y a des hameçons dans son âmes qui la déchire et elle saigne, il saigne et brûle et il est piégé, prisonnier et devant lui est une éternité de tourment, qu'il brise ou pas. Il ne sortira jamais d'ici, ne reverra jamais la surface._

_Les mains d'Alastair le retienne contre la table de torture, brise ses os et la question, la question va être posé et tout va se répété, encore et encore et encore et-_

_L'être de lumière revient et Dean n'hésite pas, se jette sur lui et le serre de toute ses forces, désespéré, incapable de respiré et Castiel peut les sortir d'ici, il en est certain-_

_-_ Dean, respire.

_Ses doigts agrippent l'imperméable de l'ange et il presse son visage dans son épaule et ils refusent qu'ils soient séparé cette fois. Refuse de le perdre. Refuse de rester en enfer._

_-_ Dean!

…

Castiel trouve Novak, dont le corps a la bonne génétique pour contenir son être et l'homme dit oui sans hésitation. Comme Dean devrait le faire pour Michael. La comparaison le laisse toutefois étrangement mal a l'aise et il n'y réfléchit pas plus. Il a un corps humain, peut finalement se manifester sans crainte. Il grave des runes dans l'ossature de sa personne, ce qui est incroyablement douloureux et le laisse confus pour de nombreuse heures mais devrait empêcher ses semblables de le trouver.

(Il a l'impression que son subconscient avait déjà un plan. Qu'il a déjà voulut, préparé ces actes de rébellions. Peut être qu'il est destiné, en fait, a se rebeller et trahir et que personne n'a eu le cœur de lui dire. Peut être qu'il a été puni et envoyer en ré-éducation si souvent dans l'espoir de repousser l'inévitable- Peut être que son squad, ses supérieurs, se préoccupe de son sort...

C'est une idée intéressante. Mais ça sonne comme un cruel mensonge.)

Lorsque Dean l'appelle il n'hésite pas, est a sa droite en un battement d'aile. Il s'attend a du danger, a d'autres démons et il est préparé a se battre. Il est moins prêt a se retrouver sous l'eau, moins prêt a la réaction de Dean. Celui-ci se jette sur lui, s'accroche avec un force qui le déroute un moment. Pas pour longtemps. Ses ennemis ne sont pas infernal, ce qu'il doit combattre est le froid intense et le manque d'oxygène, rien d'inclus dans les simulations habituelles mais... mais les simulations ont pour objectifs de leur apprendre a tuer. Castiel a déjà décidé – ou du moins une partie de lui – de  _sauver_ .

Alors il ne perd pas de temps et s'adapte, téléporte son mortel a sa dernière place de résidence. Fait disparaître l'eau de ses voies respiratoires, sèche ses vêtement, réchauffe son corps. Et pourtant... et pourtant celui-ci respire toujours avec difficulté, par intermittence, refuse de se détaché de sa personne.

-Dean, respire.

L'humain presse son visage un peu plus fort contre l'épaule de son corps. Il tremble si fort, ses émotions sont si intense que le cœur de Castiel accélère en réponse, ses plumes s'agitent. Il les manœuvre par terre, a genoux, et Dean s'effondre mais ne le relâche pas d'un centimètre.

-Dean!

Quand Uriel utilise une voix stricte tout le monde obéit immédiatement. Bien sûr – il aurait dû s'y attendre - il n'obtient pas la même réaction et Castiel commence a sérieusement s'inquiéter. Il... n'est pas certain de quoi faire – un échec de sa part - alors il laisse les instincts humains de Novak le guider. Entoure son mortel de ses bras, le serre a son tour contre lui et respire de manière normal, mesurer, dans l'espoir que les poumons de Dean l'imite. Il attend. Il respire et il attend et un peu a la fois l'orage d'émotions de Dean se calme, son cœur et ses poumons arrêtent leur course frénétique pour prendre un rythme plus approprié.

-Castiel?

-C'est moi.

Il n'est pas surpris qu'il le reconnaisse mais c'est... plaisant. Après un autre moment Dean relaxe son emprise et ils se séparent juste assez que pour pouvoir se voir. Son humain passe une longue minute a regarder ses ailes et Castiel est heureux de le laisser les admirer, de savourer le sentiment d'émerveillement dont il entend l'écho.

-On est sortit de l'enfer, murmure Dean.

-Je ne te laisserai pas y être entraîner. Ton âme ne leur appartient pas.

De ça il en est certain. Il y a une note différente dans l'âme de Dean, une couleur familière. Castiel a presque envie de dire que ça ressemble a de la grâce, une ombre de divinité. Ce qui est impossible. Ou devrait l'être. Mais Dean a été conçu pour abriter un archange alors qui sait?

Son âme est aussi... blessée. Cicatrisée par endroit. Et il n'a aucune idée de comment c'est possible.

Ce qu'il sait est que Dean Winchester n'appartient pas a l'enfer. Et qu'il se battra avec quiconque dit le contraire. Et que cette certitude le terrorise autant qu'elle l'emplit de force.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens du futur? Demande Dean.

-J'ai entendu et lu les prophéties, assure Castiel. Cependant le futur n'est pas une chose définie et peut être changer.

-Non. Je veux dire quand- quand tu m'as sauver, le première fois. En enfer.

La question le confond et il va demander des précisions, des explications, lorsque la porte du motel ouvre et que John Winchester entre, fusil en main. Castiel est assez certain que son visage exprime de la fureur et, en réponse, il tire Dean un peu plus près de lui.

-Éloigne toi de mon fils, ordure. Tout de suite.

Le père de Dean ne voit pas ses ailes. Castiel n'en est pas surpris.

-Quoi- Papa-

-Dean, silence! Toi, debout, lentement.

Il agite son fusil, ce qui n'inquiète pas Castiel – de simples balles ne lui feront aucun mal, mais son mortel se relève et il fait pareil, se place entre lui et l'arme.

-Je suis ici pour-

-Dehors! Tu touche mon fils une fois de plus et je te tire dessus!

C'est... compréhensible, il suppose. Les chasseurs sont souvent des humains très violent, très possessif de leur famille.

Castiel ne pense pas que lui révélé sa nature est prudent. Pas quand il faut qu'il reste aussi disdret que possible.

-Dean, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille pour le moment. Appelle moi quand nous pourrons discuter en privé.

-Je- okay. Oui.

John Winchester tire a ses pieds, la balle perce le silence et Castiel le contourne soigneusement pour quitter le motel, ne voulant pas agiter davantage l'homme. Il se rend invisible dès qu'il est hors de vue et revient dans la pièce, curieux. Les deux humains ne disent rien, ne font que ce fixer un long moment avant que l'homme se passe une main tremblante sur le visage.

-Quelqu'un va avoir entendu ça, dit-il, agitant son arme. On ferait mieux de partir d'ici.

Il va a sa voiture et Dean lui emboîte le pas après une brève hésitation et Castiel suppose qu'il ferait mieux de retourner dans l'eau chercher ses affaires. Pas besoin de les suivre – il trouvera toujours Dean, où qu'il soit.

…

Le silence dans la voiture s'accumule, devient si lourd, si chargé que Dean a envie d'ouvrir la portière et se lancer hors de la voiture, qu'ils soient sur l'autoroute ou pas. Quand John lui parle finalement c'est presque un soulagement. Presque.

-A quoi est ce que tu pensais? Non, ne répond pas a ça, c'est clair que tu ne pensais pas.

Dean aimerait vraiment savoir de quoi il est question. Pourquoi son père est revenu. Pourquoi il est dans le tort.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui a tirer dessus?

-Quoi?

-Cas-

(Il ravale le nom, car les noms ont un pouvoir et il ne veut pas infligé plus de danger a l'ange.)

-Cas? C'est son nom?

-Pourquoi tu lui a tirer dessus? Persévère Dean. Tu aurais pu le blesser ou l'offenser et-

-J'aurais dû. J'aurais dû viser entre les deux yeux de ce malade. Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure?

-Que quoi dure?

Son père n'a pas pu découvrir sa série d'assassinat. Ou son contrat avec Crowley. Et même si c'était le cas pourquoi s'en prendre a Castiel?

-Ne joue pas a ce jeu avec moi! Je veux savoir depuis quand tu te mets a genoux pour de l'argent, Dean! Depuis quand tu- tu vend du sexe.

Il y a des mots retenus. Il se concentre sur ça, pour éviter ceux prononcer. Son père l'accuse d'être une pute. Un prostitué. Et il est sérieux. Le froid de sa noyade revient engourdir son système.

-Quoi?

-Sam a tout avouer a Bobby. Lui a dit pour tes clients- de riches hommes en complet. Je- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareil. Te mettrais en danger ainsi. Laisserais ce genre de dégénéré près de ton petit frère. Nom de Dieu Dean,  _a quoi tu pense_ ?

Sammy l'a vu... avec Crowley? Et a mal interpréter la situation. Okay. Okay. Pas difficile a comprendre pourquoi son frère l'évite et refuse de lui parler.

L'humiliation essaye de l'étrangler avant qu'il l'a repousse de force. Parce que Dean est bien des choses mais non, il refuse d'avoir honte, pas pour ça. Son père va au danseuses – a acheter plus que des danses, il en est certain. Il y est allé lui aussi quelque fois. Et elles n'étaient pas moins que lui. Ce n'était humiliant pour personne, il en certain. Il avait besoin d'attention et elles avaient besoin d'argent. Une transaction honnête.

Comme lui et Crowley.

-J'ai penser qu'il avait quelque chose que je voulais et vice versa. Qu'est ce que ça change?

-Christ. Tu n'as même pas la décence de t'excuser. Je ne t'ai pas élever pour que tu finisses comme ça.

La colère de son père retombe abruptement et il a l'air si misérable que, oui, Dean se sent coupable. Mais il ne regrette pas. Surtout que c'est arrivé une fois. Dans le but d'arrêter l'apocalypse. Il devrait avoir une médaille, pas un sermon.

(Une partie de lui s'accroche a la certitude. Le reste de sa personne veut de plus en plus se jeter par la portière et disparaître. Veux effacer toute cette conversation et s'assurer qu'elle n'a jamais eu lieu.)

-As-tu seulement... Dean, as-tu au moins fait ça de manière sécuritaire?

Okay. Maintenant il est embarrassé. Maintenant il se sent vraiment comme un ado. Se noyer était plus plaisant.

-Je me suis protégé, assure-t-il.

Il a toujours eu une arme a proximité.

-Et ton bras? C'est ce pédophile qui a fait ça?

Il n'avait pas réalisé que son père avait vu le sang sur sa manche. La blessure qu'à laisser la balle du Colt est toujours une ligne de feu dans sa chaire.

-Non! Ne soit pas- Ne parle pas de Cas comme ça!

-Quoi? Honnêtement? C'est un homme qui trouve ça normal de profiter de mon fils de quinze ans!

-Il-

Il ne sait pas comment expliquer. Il ne peut pas être honnête, il est beaucoup trop tard pour ça. Mais il doit au moins essayer de défendre Castiel.

-Cas était là. Pour moi. Quand j'en avais vraiment, vraiment besoin.

Sa voix tremble et il s'attend a plus de colère, y est résigné. Attend, yeux brûlant. John ne dit toutefois rien et quand il ose le regarder-

Son père a des larmes sur les joues, visiblent a chaque fois qu'ils passent sous la lumière orangée d'un lampadaire. Et Dean ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait se sentir encore pire qu'une minute plus tôt mais, ouais, c'est pire. Mille fois pire. Alors lui aussi ne dit plus rien, ne demande pas où ils vont.

Il a perdu le Colt et briser le cœur de son père et a cette minute précise il est assez certain que la fin du monde est inévitable.

…


	7. Chapter 7

06

Ils sont en route pour chez Bobby. Ce qui est la pire destination possible, ainsi que la meilleure. Le meilleur est Sammy – si il le voit il pourra peut être s'expliquer et récupéré son frère. Et il y a Bobby, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des décennies. Et son père restera possiblement quelques jours avec eux.

Et si il y va il sera suivit par le pire que l'enfer a à offrir.

Azazel savait déjà qui il était – a mit, il en est certain, un prix sur sa tête. Lilith sera encore pire, encore plus dangereuse. Il ne peut pas la mener a Sammy. Et il ne peut pas l'invoquer si il est entourer de sa famille, surveillé.

Il n'arrête pas de dire que tout ce qu'il veut est sa famille mais, en vérité, il a un travail a faire et celui-ci est sa priorité. Ce n'est pas une jolie vérité et l'admettre lui donne envie de détruire quelque chose. Lui-même peut être.

A l'aube il se réveille de son demi-sommeil quand son père s'arrête a une station essence. Il sait immédiatement que c'est sa seule chance.

-Ne bouge pas, ordonne John, voix rocailleuse.

La portière claque derrière lui.

Cette fois il laisse une note. Il prend le journal de son père dans le coffre a gant, l'ouvre sur une page vide. Il n'a pas le temps d'hésiter, n'y d'écrire grand chose, alors il y va avec le plus important.

_Papa, le démon qui a tuer maman se nomme Azazel – il a des yeux jaunes – et il est déjà mort. Il n'en reste rien, promit._

_Sam, si tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs tout iras bien. Ils viennent d'Azazel. Ne soit pas stupide._

_J'ai encore du travail a faire mais je reviendrai quand je pourrai. Et j'ai de l'aide. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre._

_Dean_

Pas très poétique mais l'important est là. Il laisse le journal ouvert sur le siège conducteur, vérifie que son père est encore occupé a l'intérieur et sort aussi silencieusement que possible de l'Impala. Puis c'est facile de quitter la station essence. Il se met a courir dès qu'il est hors de vue, saute une clôture, passe au travers d'un jardin, se glisse derrière une haie de cèdre et-

Castiel apparaît devant lui.

Il passe a un cheveu d'une crise cardiaque.

-Merde! Ne fait pas ça!

-Tu semble essoufflé Dean.

-Je suis entrain de fugué alors, oui.

-Je peux t'aider a t'échapper, annonce l'ange.

Avant qu'il puisse dire qu'il sait – par expérience – Castiel attrape son bras et ses ailes s'étendent et-

Ses pieds touchent le sol, l'univers tourne sur lui même et il attrape le bras de l'ange pour rester vertical. Quand il ouvre de nouveau les yeux ils sont au bord du Grand Canyon.

-J'ai récupéré tes possessions, annonce Castiel, soulevant un sac avec son autre bras.

L'adrénaline se transforme en admiration au lieu de bifurqué vers la panique et il arrive a sourire.

-Génial.

Une rapide vérification révèle que Castiel a tout retrouver, le Colt inclus et il l'embrasse de joie. Le revolver. Pas l'ange. Il a encore une once de retenue.

-Merci.

Maintenant qu'il n'est pas en plein danger il peut finalement prendre le temps de le regarder. Il a prit une apparence humain – possède un humain – qui ressemble a un comptable, un peu attirant, un peu ordinaire. Ce sont ses ailes, immenses et a coupée le souffle qui retiennent son attention. Il est la parfaite combinaison de magnifique et réconfortant.

Trop bien pour Dean.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, se relève et glisse le colt entre sa ceinture et sa colonne vertébrale.

-Je... suppose qu'on doit parler.

-J'ai plusieurs questions, confirme Castiel.

Il n'a pas été honnête avec son père, ou Sam ou Bobby. Il doit l'être avec son ange. Alors ses mains se pressent l'une a l'autre et- Castiel arrête le geste, les prend dans les siennes.

-Je t'entend. Explique moi.

La vue est incroyable, pourtant c'est impossible, a ce moment précis, de détourner son regard de celui de Castiel. Il serre ses mains, respire et se lance. Lui dit tout. Le futur. L'enfer. Comment ils ont échoué a s'échapper et la douleur et son réveil dans le passé. Il parle des fragments de Castiel qu'il garde précieusement, bon ou mauvais. Parle de l'apocalypse. De son plan. De son marché avec Crowley, comment il va tuer la compétition et s'assurer qu'il devienne Roi de l'Enfer et qu'en échange le démon gardera Lucifer enfermé, les sceaux protégé, essayera d'éviter une guerre.

Il avoue qu'il ne sait pas comment convaincre le paradis de faire de même, comment s'assurer que les anges se détourne eux aussi de l'apocalypse.

-C'est la volonté de Dieu, lui rappelle Castiel, voix encore plus grave qu'avant. Mes frères et sœurs vont lui obéir coûte que coûte.

-M-mais pas tous. Pas toi. Peut être que d'autre suivrons ton exemple. Tu pourrais les convaincre, _on_ pourrait les convaincre.

Castiel reprend ses mains, se détache de lui.

-Je- C'est impossible, Dean. Je ne peux pas entraîner les autres dans mes pêchers.

-L'apocalypse va tout détruire, ce n'est pas un pêcher de-

-Je dois partir.

Avant qu'il puisse protester l'ange disparaît.

…

Son bras continue de saigné. Ce qui n'est pas l'idéal quand on fait du pouce. Il est épuisé, affamé et a exactement trois dollars en poche et il n'y a presque aucune voitures. Quand quelqu'un s'arrête finalement c'est une mini van et six personnes armées en sort.

Ainsi qu'une petite fille.

Clairement il a encore moins de chance que d'argent.

-Bon matin Winchester, dit-elle, tout sourire. Aujourd'hui je suis reconnaissante de t'avoir trouvé.

-Génial. Lilith je suppose?

-En chaire et en os. Aimes-tu ma robe?

La robe en question a une dinde sur le devant et Dean réalise qu'aujourd'hui est l'Action de Grâce. Pas étonnant que la route est déserte. Le reste de l'humanité est occupé a manger du pain au maïs, des tartes a la citrouilles et des quantités astronomique de dinde. Pas sa famille – non seulement il vient de les abandonné mais ils ne fêtent jamais rien – mais la majorité des autres essayent de se rassemblée, de passé une bonne journée.

Aussi bien que ce soit lui. Ici, maintenant.

-Tu penses qu'avoir un enfant en otage va te protégé?

Il aimerait que ça l'arrête. Honnêtement. Aimerait avoir encore assez de décence que tué une fillette innocente ne soit pas une option.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, rigole Lilith. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu avant de te ramener a la maison. Tu peux être mon nouveau jouet!

C'est sept contre un. Il a utiliser sa seule bombe contre Azazel. Le Colt peut en tuer une partie si il est rapide mais pas tous. Il ne peut pas utiliser l’âme des otages parce qu'il n'a pas le temps – ou la possibilité – de leur parler.

Mais il a une source de pouvoir incroyable. Pareil a une veste mortelle. Et entre Crowley et Castiel et son premier contrat... il a commencer a comprendre. Comment l'univers fonctionne. Comment il fonctionne.

Un étrange calme s'empare de lui et il sort le Colt, lentement, et pendant que Lilith parle et s'amuse il tisse un contrat dans sa tête – avec lui-même. Et quand elle suggère qu'il pose le revolver et la supplie il sourit et laisse le Colt tomber par terre. Elle est surprise pour presque toute une seconde.

Dean ne la laisse pas vivre plus longtemps que ça.

Quand son arme touche le sol il explose. L'énergie qu'est son âme devient très brièvement divine et s'étend brusquement en un cercle, vaporise tout ce qui l'entoure. Lilith et la fillette qu'elle habite. Ses soldats dans leur humains. La mini-van. La végétation. L'asphalte. Tout est réduit en poussière inerte. Son corps y compris cette fois.

Ce qui a commencer en enfer, quatorze ans plus tard, prend de l'ampleur et son âme se défait comme des millions de nœuds relâcher, se disperse et se perd dans l'univers.

Castiel arrive une seconde après qu'il se soit détonné. Arrive pour trouver un cercle noir, dépourvu de toute vie.

Et son cœur humain trébuche quand il cherche et ne trouve pas celui de Dean.

…

Il est arrivé, au cours des millénaires, que Castiel se retrouve a garder les anges condamnés a un emprisonnement perpétuel. Certain pour leur crimes et certain... certain parce qu'ils étaient défaillants. Incapables de fonctionner dans l'absence prolongé de leur Père.

L'un deux lui avait expliquer, voix vide, yeux aveugles, qu'il n'avait pas seulement perdu tout sens de l'orientation. Il avait perdu sa destination. Il n'y avait nul part où aller.

Castiel arrive une seconde trop tard pour sauver Dean Winchester. Une seconde. Et le lendemain, après avoir chercher la terre entière, il cherche le paradis. Il y a un trou béant logé en lui qui érode sa raison. Quand Anna, sa Capitaine, le cerne, presse son épée contre son cou, il a de la difficulté a se concentrer sur le danger.

-Où est-il?!

Il n'a aucune chance de gagner contre elle. Elle est plus rapide, plus forte, connaît tout ses réflexes, ses manœuvres. Mais au lieu de le tué ou l'incapacité elle soupire, peinée, et répond a sa question.

-Pas ici. Castiel, son âme n'est jamais monté au Paradis.

Une absence d'espoir se saisit de lui, le vide de ses forces. Et il comprend. Sans Dean l'univers est vide. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne peut plus trouver le nord, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de nord.

Heureusement il n'a pas chercher partout.

-L'enfer alors.

Anna le regarde longuement, visage fermé, ailes refermées, avant de prendre un pas de recule et baissé sa lame.

-Tu vas t'y brûler les ailes si tu y descends, dit-elle lentement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'ailes si-

Son corps lui fait mal. Les poumons de Novak sont insuffisant.

-Dean est ma destinée. Où qu'il soit.

Et il sait que c'est la vérité. N'a plus aucun doute – l'immense vide en lui les as dévoré. Tout les détails de la prophétie – où aller le chercher, quand, pourquoi – ce ne sont que ça, des détails, et les détails changent avec le temps. Mais l'important reste, pure. Castiel a été fait pour ce mortel, pour rester a ses côtés, et il a faillit a sa tâche.

Anna doit comprendre car elle hoche la tête et l'aide a ressortir du paradis sans être de nouveau appréhender. Elle embrasse son front avant qu'ils se séparent, lui donne sa bénédiction. Et il ne pensait pas l'aimer, avant, mais maintenant il sait qu'elle va, elle aussi, lui manquer.

…

Il réfléchit longuement, avant d'envahir l'enfer. Toute une heure.

Puis il décide que toutes les stratégies qu'il a étudier et apprise, tout les plans d'Uriel... aucun d'eux ne sont acceptable. A la place il essaye de penser a ce que Dean ferait. De penser comme un chasseur. Comme un humain.

Il se retrouve a un quatre chemins. Ses paumes sont moites. Son sang circulent trop vite dans ses veines. Tout son être se rebelle contre ce qu'il s'apprête a faire. Le dégoût est intense. Si Dieu le désintègre il ne pourra que comprendre.

Mais comme son père n'intervient pas (n'est plus jamais là) il appelle l'abomination.

-Quelle surprise, un ange qui toque a la porte... est-ce que tu vend des biscuits peut être?

Crowley est repoussant. Castiel n'a aucune idée de comment son humain a pu toléré sa présence. Lui parler le laisse avec l'impression d'être sale.

_Pour Dean._

-Je cherche Dean Winchester. Si tu me révèle son emplacement je te laisserai vivre, démon.

La créature rit et se moque de lui et Castiel est a une micro-seconde de déchiré la chose qui lui sert d'âme quand il dit finalement quelque chose d'utile.

-Il n'est pas dans mon domaine, tourtereau. Et si oui il serait l'inviter du Roi – je doute qu'il voudrait repartir-

-Il n'est nul part ailleurs. J'ai chercher.

Il ressent ce que les humains appelle un étourdissement. Le monde entier devient flou. Gris. Dépourvu d'intérêt. Si Dean a cesser d'être-

-Ton espèce n'est pas vraiment connue pour leur compétences.

Castiel retrouve sa solidité quand Crowley fait quelque chose de nouveau. Qu'un démon n'avait encore jamais fait. Il _prend pitié_.

-Écoute pigeon, Dean Winchester n'a pas cessé d'exister. Et je ne lui dois plus rien, alors j'avais l'intention de faire exactement ça : rien. Je reviens toutefois d'une excellente orgie et suis d'humeur généreuse.

Dean, selon l'abomination, est perdu. Dans le sens de dispersé. Son essence, son âme, intangible, flottant aux quatre vents.

A la nouvelle les poumons de Novak s'élargissent, son sang est a nouveau porteur d'énergie et Castiel s'envole sans tuer le démon, pour démontrer sa reconnaissance.

Il reprend ses recherches.

…

Une main saisit son bras.

C'est a ce moment qu'il a de nouveau un bras. Un coude, une épaule, un main, un cou, des doigts- Il était un composé de particules sans nom, sans forme, sans raison.

Mais une main se saisit de lui et soudainement il est. Saisissable. Un être. Une personne. Son cœur se remet a battre et ses nouvelles paupières s'ouvrent et il est si nouveau, si léger.

-Dean Winchester.

Il- Oui. C'est ce qu'il est. Qui il est. Et il se souvient avoir penser, a nombreuses reprises, que ce n'était pas quand chose, qu'il n'était pas grand chose, mais... C'est faux. Il a des cils et des empreintes. Il a des préférences. Il a un passé. Il a un père. Il a Sammy. Sam. Dieu. Il peut comprendre s'oublier mais oublier son frère?

Ses orteils s'enfoncent dans le sable. Ils sont sur une plage. Toutes ses pensées sont si fracturées, toute les connexions dans son cerveau si nouvelles. C'est difficile de se concentrer.

-Tu m'as sauver. Encore.

Castiel ne secoue pas la tête mais ses ailes s'agitent et la signification est la même.

-Non. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Mais je t'ai retrouver. Et tu n'es plus autorisé a te mettre en danger.

Il y a de la fureur dans sa voix trop grave mais Dean ne peut que sourire en réponse. Il lui semble qu'il n'a pas sourit depuis longtemps. Une éternité.

-On est en quelle année?

-Un mois s'est écoulé depuis ta disparition.

Un mois- C'est- okay. C'est actuellement okay. Il va être a temps pour Noël. Pourra se faire pardonner.

-Et dix ans.

-Quoi?

-Un mois et dix ans. Nous sommes le 24 décembre 2004.

Oh. C'est... un peu beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'il pensait. Si il n'était pas si nouveau, si brusquement corporel il paniquerait probablement. Cependant comme il est nouvellement lui et que tout est encore léger il n'arrive pas a correctement s'inquiéter. Ça viendra plus tard.

(Plus tard il retrouvera Sammy, de nouveau a Stanford, une bague de fiançailles prête a être proposée. Plus tard il trouvera son père a un match de base-ball, entrain de regarder la partie de son troisième fils avec le deuxième amour de sa vie. Trouvera Bobby, occupé et un peu brusque et _Bobby_.

Et bien plus tard Castiel et lui trouverons un bunker aillant appartenu au Hommes de Lettres où il s'installeront pour combattre toutes les autres apocalypses a venir. Mais c'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard.)

A ce moment précis il regarde Castiel, qui a passé la dernière décennie a rassemblée chacune des parcelles de sa personne et cette fois ne se retient pas.

Il anéantit la distance restante entre eux et presse ses lèvres sur celles de son ange. Castiel reste immobile si ce n'est de ses ailes qui se referment autour d'eux, les couvrent de lumière.

Dean pense qu'il pourrait passer un autre dix ans ainsi.

…


End file.
